L'héritier Black
by Yuni Stark
Summary: Alors que les membres de l'Ordre enquêtent sur la mort suspect du jeune Harry Potter, ils apprennent l'existence du fils caché de Sirius Black, Neptune. Ce garçon plus qu'étrange deviendra vite l'objet des convoitises de l'ombre et de la lumière.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici le premier chapitre d'une fiction que je viens de commencer._

_Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je posterais car j'ai une autre fic prioritaire en cours._

_Cependant, je poste quand même ce premier chapitre pour voir si cette histoire vous intéresse et si elle vaut le coup._

_Bref ! Je vous laisse lire !_

_Pilou._

.

Chapitre 1 : Disparition.

.

Voldemort tapotait le bras de son fauteuil au bout de la table de la salle de réunion du premier cercle. Il avait convoqué ses Mangemorts les plus fidèles mais l'un d'eux manquait à l'appel. Les autres sorciers attendaient en se jetant des regards inquiets en espérant ne pas faire les frais de l'agacement du Lord.

Finalement, des coups furent portés à la porte et tous le monde se redressa alors que Voldemort ouvrait le battant de bois d'un simple geste de la main. La personne derrière s'avança et se prosterna aussitôt devant lui, sentant bien son agacement.

_ Maître, je suis désolé pour mon retard mais...

_ Doloris.

L'homme se mit à hurler de douleur alors que le sort agissait. Finalement, le Lord l'arrêta et le serviteur se remit à genou péniblement.

_ J'espère que tu as une excellente raison pour être autant en retard, Severus.

_ Oui maître. Il y avait une réunion d'urgence de l'Ordre. Potter est présumé mort.

Il y eut un silence alors que l'information parvenait à tous. Voldemort se redressa un peu plus en le regardant :

_ Comment ça ? Présumé mort ?

_ Oui maître. Ses moldu se sont absentés pour une nuit et quand ils sont rentrés le lendemain matin, Potter avait disparu et leur baignoire était remplie de son sang. Ils nous ont aussitôt contacté grâce à la chouette de Potter et l'Ordre a examiné les lieux avec minutie. Il n'y avait aucun corps, mais la quantité de sang retrouvée est bien trop importante pour qu'il ait pu survivre.

_ Quand avez-vous découvert ça ?

_ Aujourd'hui même, maître. L'Ordre a enquêté toute la journée et il en est ressortit que Potter a passé tout le début des vacances à mettre ses affaires en ordre. Il a demandé à son oncle de l'emmener à Londres il y a trois jours et il s'est rendu à la banque. Le gobelin en charge de ses comptes nous a affirmé qu'il avait juste déposé certains objets chez eux mais il a refusé de nous dire quoi. Cependant, en fouillant bien sa chambre nous n'avons pas retrouvé sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte de Poudlard, son éclair de feu et sa baguette magique. Dumbledore avait placé un sort de localisation dessus au cas où il se ferait enlever, mais le sort a cessé de fonctionner à Gringotts, on suppose que les gobelins l'ont retiré pour éviter que quelqu'un puisse s'en servir pour atteindre le coffre de Potter.

_ Il aurait mit fin à ses jours ?

_ C'est ce que tout semble indiquer. Mais l'absence de corps et de lettre d'explication laisse tout le monde perplexe. Certains pensent que vous avez quelque chose à voir avec sa disparition.

_ Si j'avais vraiment quelque chose à voir avec ça, je l'aurais fais savoir. Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

_ L'année dernière a été très éprouvante pour lui et ce qui s'est passé au ministère a fini de détruire son morale. Mais il est vrai qu'il est bien trop buté pour agir ainsi. Cependant, tout le sang retrouvé lui appartient et il est impossible de survivre à une telle hémorragie, même avec des potions. De toute façon, on a vérifié auprès des vendeurs de potion sanguine et revigorante et personne ne leur en a acheté et Potter est bien incapable de réaliser la moindre potion potable.

_ Je vois. Mais sans le corps, on ne peut rien affirmer définitivement. Continue d'enquêter là-dessus.

_ Bien, Maître.

Severus se releva et s'assit à sa place alors que le silence se faisait dans la pièce. Finalement, le Lord lança la conversation en interrogeant ses Mangemorts qui firent leurs rapports de mission. Tous était assez choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre mais ils mirent vite ce détail de côté, même si certains se réjouissaient intérieurement de la mort (présumée) du Golden Boy.

.

-sSs-

.

Au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, c'était l'effervescence totale. Les membres de l'Ordre allaient et venaient en donnant des rapports pendant que Dumbledore essayait de mettre bout à bout tous les éléments.

Tout d'abord, la maison de la famille du garçon. La chambre de Potter était rangée de fond en comble et propre. Sa valise était elle aussi soigneusement rangée, contenant ses manuels et son matériel scolaire. Ils avaient découvert une cachette sous le lit mais n'avaient rien trouvé dedans. Ses vêtements étaient sagement pliés dans son armoire et les étagères sur les murs étaient remplies de livres et d'objets moldu ayant appartenu à son cousin. Mais il n'y avait absolument rien d'étrange. Ils avaient juste trouvé des lettres dans le tiroir de son bureau, une correspondance avec Sirius où son parrain lui proposait de venir vivre avec lui dans un appartement de Londres. Il lui avait conseillé de mettre ses comptes en ordre, ce qui expliquait sûrement pourquoi il n'y avait plus accès depuis l'été avant la quatrième année du garçon, et dans la dernière lettre, il était question d'un certain Neptune qui devait arriver en Angleterre. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait être Neptune ! Ce n'était pas dit dans la lettre, juste qu'il allait arriver d'Amérique durant l'été.

Malgré ce détail, le reste était assez clair, le garçon avait décidé de partir vivre avec son parrain à Londres dès le début de l'été, même si ce dernier était considéré comme un criminel en fuite. Et ce Neptune devait aller vivre avec eux. Mais leurs plans avaient été contrariés par un léger détail pas si léger que ça, la mort de Black.

Ce dernier événement était très certainement en lien avec ce qu'ils avaient découvert dans la salle de bain des Dursley. La baignoire était pleine de sang et d'eau quand ils étaient allés voir. Il y avait aussi du sang par terre avec un couteau et des traces d'un corps. Tout laissait croire qu'il s'était tranché les veines, mais le problème était qu'ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace du corps, c'était comme s'il s'était évaporé. C'était un vrai casse-tête sur lequel tout l'Ordre travaillait.

Le directeur en était là de ses réflexions lorsque Kingsley Shacklebolt entra et se plaça devant lui. Les personnes dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd s'arrêtèrent de bouger alors qu'il tendait un parchemin au directeur.

_ J'ai réussi à mettre la main sur le testament de Sirius Black. Je penses que ça devrait vous intéresser.

Dumbledore s'en saisit alors que tous écoutaient religieusement. Il se mit à lire à haute voix le parchemin.

.

« Moi, Sirius Orion Black, déclare que mes biens seront répartis à ma mort de la façon suivante.

Tout d'abord, je lègues la totalité de mes biens à mon fils, Neptune Phébus Black, dernier héritier de la famille Black, qui vivait en Amérique avec sa mère depuis sa naissance. Cependant, sa mère, Élisabeth Arrow étant morte le 5 Septembre 1996, la garde de mon fils reviendra à sa marraine, ma cousine, Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, son parrain, James Charlus Potter, étant mort.

Les comptes de la famille Black seront bloqués jusqu'à la majorité de mon fils, sauf deux d'entre eux. Le premier (coffre numéro 631) sera crédité tous les mois afin de subvenir aux besoins de mon fils et le second (coffre numéro 700) sera légué comme pension à la famille Malefoy s'ils acceptent de prendre la tutelle de mon fils.

La liste de mes possessions, et donc maintenant celles de Neptune, se trouve à Gringotts entre les mains des gobelins qui s'assureront que mon testament, dont ils ont une copie remise en main propre, soit bien suivit.

Sirius Orion Black. »

.

Un silence stupéfait se fit juste après la lecture. Remus du s'asseoir à table tellement il était choqué. Il ne savait pas que Sirius avait eut un fils. Il savait encore moins qu'il était son seul légataire. Et surtout, il ne se doutait absolument pas qu'il confierait la garde de son descendant à sa cousine ! Ou qu'il la nommerait marraine ! McGonagall finit par demander :

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un était au courant ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et les visages choqués étaient plus que parlant. Dumbledore posa calmement le parchemin sur la table et dit :

_ Le quartier général n'est plus sûr, nous devons déménager. Molly, Arthur, cela vous dérange-t-il de nous héberger le temps que l'on trouve un autre endroit ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Arthur.

_ Je vais préparer la maison, fit Molly avant de transplaner.

_ Bien. Kingsley, qui est au courant pour ce testament ?

_ Un exemplaire a déjà été envoyé aux Malefoy et les gobelins gardent l'original avec eux. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils auraient aussi le testament de Potter.

_ Harry a fait un testament ? Demanda Remus.

_ Il semblerait oui. Tout ses coffres sont bloqués jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Les gobelins ont dit qu'ils avaient déjà envoyé une copie du testament aux concernés.

_ Donc nous perdons le soutient de la famille Black et celui de la famille Potter, fit Dumbledore. Comment cela se fait-il que personne n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce Neptune ?

Aucune réponse ne lui fut apportée.

.

-sSs-

.

Lorsque la réunion se termina, Lucius Malefoy rentra chez lui et trouva sa femme dans le salon de leurs appartements en train de lire un tas de paperasse. Il s'approcha en demandant :

_ Que Fais-tu ma chérie ?

_ Lucius, Tu es rentré, fit-elle, surprise. La réunion s'est-elle bien passée ?

_ Mis à part un début mouvementé, oui.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Potter est présumé mort. Il se serait suicidé, mais tout ce que l'Ordre du Phénix a trouvé, c'est du sang dans la salle de bain de la maison où il vivait. Il n'y a pas de corps.

_ Comment est-ce possible ?

_ Nous n'en savons rien. Pour le moment, il faut laisser Severus faire. Que sont ces papiers ?

_ D'accord. J'ai reçu ce dossier aujourd'hui, pendant la réunion. Ça vient de Gringotts.

_ Que te veulent-ils ? C'est moi qui gère notre argent, pourquoi te contacter toi ?

_ Il semblerait que mon cher cousin ait eut un fils et qu'il m'ait désignée comme marraine et tutrice légal s'il venait à mourir.

_ Tu veux parler de Sirius Black ?

_ Oui, regardes par toi-même.

Lucius s'assit dans un fauteuil près de sa femme et prit les documents pour les lire. Il y avait le testament rédigé par Black ainsi que la liste de ses possessions, l'acte de naissance de son fils et les documents de tutelle à signer et renvoyer à Gringotts pour la semaine suivante. Dire que le noble était surpris et choqué était un léger euphémisme. Narcissa elle-même avait eut du mal à encaisser la nouvelle.

_ Pourquoi nous avoir désigné comme tuteur au lieu d'Andromeda ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. Dans la lettre que j'ai reçu, les gobelins disaient que le garçon arrivera dans trois jours et qu'il attendra notre décision au Chaudron Baveur.

_ Il faut en parler au Lord.

_ Tu le feras demain, pour le moment, nous devrions aller manger et nous coucher. La journée a été longue.

_ Tu as raison. Cette affaire peut attendre demain. Mais si nous prenons ce garçon sous notre tutelle, nous nous assurerons le soutient financier de la famille Black car il en est le seul héritier mâle légitime.

_ En effet. Viens, Draco doit nous attendre.

L'homme hocha la tête et rangea les documents dans son bureau avant de se rafraîchir et de descendre dans la salle à manger avec sa femme. Les choses étaient en train de changer, il en était certain et il était bien content d'avoir échappé à la prison (la fuite au bon moment est tout un art) encore une fois pour pouvoir assister à ce changement.

.

-sSs-

.

Un jeune homme aux yeux bleus glacés et aux cheveux ébènes tombant bas dans son dos, observait la ville à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre de l'appartement. Il serait bientôt temps d'y aller.

Il soupira et se détourna pour regarder sa valise et les nombreuses étagères remplies de livre de sa chambre. Il devait finir ses bagages. Il ouvrit la malle et y rangea soigneusement tout ses livres de magie.

Il sourit tristement lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une lettre. Ou plutôt un testament. Ainsi donc, il ne lui restait plus rien, et tout cela à cause d'un vieux cinglé shooté au citron.

Il aurait sa vengeance, foi de Black !

.

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plaît !_

_La suite... euh..._

_Dimanche prochain ?_

_Le 2 Novembre._

_Pilou._

_mise à jour le 22 / 11 / 2014_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous !_

_Tout d'abord, je souhaite dire un grand MERCI à tous !_

_Franchement, je ne pensais pas que le premier chapitre récolterait autant de commentaires !_

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 2 : Révélations

.

Voldemort tournait en rond dans ses appartements. L'information apportée par Rogue plus tôt le perturbait bien plus que ce qu'il n'avait montré.

Mais bordel ! Potter s'était suicidé ! Ce sale petit gosse à la chance pire qu'insolente qui lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues depuis quinze ans s'était SUICIDÉ ! Alors que lui, Lord Voldemort, grand Seigneur des Ténèbres, le plus grand Mage Noir de son temps (et le plus mégalo certes) n'avait jamais, (JAMAIS !) réussi à le tuer ! Et ce gosse lui filait entre les doigts comme ça ! C'était totalement inacceptable ! C'était à lui ! À LUI ! De le tuer ! Mais non, même dans la mort, ce satané survivant-qui-survie-plus-tant-que-ça, arrivait à le narguer ! Potter était à lui ! Il était le seul à avoir le droit de le tuer ! Personne ne touchait à ses possessions ! Et encore moins ses possessions elles-mêmes.

S'il était sentimentale, il pourrait dire qu'il se sentait comme un amant bafoué. Après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, Potter le trahissait de la pire des manières ! Et ça le frustrait... beaucoup.

Le Lord s'assit dans un fauteuil face à sa cheminée et se servit un bon verre de Firewhisky, ça ne pouvait que le détendre. Il devait se calmer et raisonner logiquement.

Tout d'abord, Potter était présumé mort. Ce n'était pas sûr ! Même s'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse survive à une telle hémorragie. Il jeta un regard au dossier que Rogue lui avait fourni, rien qu'à partir de la photo de la salle de bain, il pouvait conclure à cette idée. Et aussi à celle que ces moldu n'avaient aucun bon goût en matière de décoration.

Maintenant, il fallait prouver qu'il était mort. Car sans cadavre, on n'était sûr de rien. C'est ce qui avait trompé ces idiots d'aurores quand Queudver s'était fait passer pour mort.

Il avala une gorgé de liquide et laissa sa tête aller en arrière sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

Bien. Il avait une baignoire pleine de sang, des affaires mises en ordre et un cadavre de sale gosse disparu. Comment pouvait-il s'assurer de la disparition du gamin ?

Il se redressa brusquement et se serait presque frappé pour ne pas avoir pensé à ça plus tôt ! Leur étrange connexion ! Certes, elle lui avait joué des tours et il s'en était bien servit sur Potter cette année pour l'amener au ministère afin de le tuer (ce qui avait remarquablement... échoué) et il s'en méfiait un peu maintenant à cause de cette tentative de possession qu'il avait fait pour contrer Dumbledore et qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de la dangerosité de ce lien. Cependant, bien qu'il n'en connaisse toujours pas l'origine, il cherchait encore dans ses bibliothèques, c'était la seule chose tangible qui pourrait lui permettre de confirmer la mort ou la survie de ce gamin qui occupait la plupart de ses pensées. Salazard qu'il pouvait le haïr.

Voldemort posa son verre vide sur la table basse devant lui et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil (il avait le droit, il était dans ses appartements et personne n'y entrait jamais (ses Mangemorts n'étaient pas fous à ce point)(sauf Bellatrix peut-être) et donc il n'avait plus à se soucier du décorum.). Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, cherchant ce petit filament de pensées qui le conduisait toujours dans l'esprit de son ennemi désigné.

.

-sSs-

.

Rogue soupira. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir interroger cette famille avec Lupin déjà ? Ah oui ! Il était une bonne poire et devait récolter des renseignements pour les deux camps. Parfois le travail d'agent double lui pesait beaucoup et il rêvait de pouvoir s'enfuir, s'acheter un cottage et un poney et cultiver ses plantes pour ses potions jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, se trouver une petite femme qui saurait remplacer Lily et envoyer au diable cette guerre et le monde sorcier.

Mais non, à la place, il était là, dans ce salon affreusement banale, avec la sœur de Lily, son mari et son fils assis en face de lui, un loup-garou abattu et affreusement compatissant à côté de lui. Il avait déjà regardé dans les esprits des parents, mais le gosse gardait ostensiblement les yeux baissés.

_ Êtes-vous vraiment sûr que vous ne savez rien de ce qui aurait pu se passer ? tenta une nouvelle fois Lupin (brave petit loup).

_ Non, nous ne savons pas ! fulmina Vernon. Nous avions un accord tacite, nous l'ignorons et il nous ignore et on se portait très bien comme ça. Donc, non nous ne savons pas pourquoi il s'est suicidé. Maintenant, pourriez-vous arrêter d'importuner ma famille avec cette affaire !

_ Mais...

_ C'est de votre faute...

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais il suffit à instaurer le silence dans la pièce. Rogue se redressa un peu, soudainement attentif. C'était la première fois que le gosse parlait.

Dudley releva la tête et le regard qu'il fixa dans les yeux de Lupin était glacial.

_ C'est de votre faute s'il est mort. S'il était resté ici, s'il n'avait jamais connu le monde de la magie, jamais il n'aurait arrêté de vivre, jamais il n'aurait été si déprimé, jamais il ne se serait suicidé.

_ Mais... qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Lupin. Il était heureux et en sécurité chez nous !

.

_ Heureux ? En sécurité ? (dans la bouche du garçon, ça sonnait comme d'horribles injures) vous plaisantez j'espère ? Est-ce que quand il a dû commettre un meurtre, affronter un professeur et Voldemort qui voulaient le tuer en première année, il était heureux ? En sécurité ? Est-ce que quand il a encore failli mourir face au basilic dans la chambre des secrets en seconde année, il était heureux ? En sécurité ? Est-ce que quand il a dû faire face à des Détraqueurs qui lui ont donné de nombreux cauchemars après sa troisième année, il était heureux ? En sécurité ? Est-ce que quand vous l'avez forcé à participer à un tournois magique réservé aux sorciers majeurs où il a failli mourir trois fois, dont une face à Voldemort lors de son retour, il était heureux ? En sécurité ? Est-ce que quand il était harcelé, brimé, rabaissé, insulté, l'année dernière parce qu'il refusait de mentir encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà, il était heureux ? En sécurité ? Est-ce que quand il est allé au ministère afin de sauver son parrain, la seule famille sorcière qui lui restait, le seul sorcier qui avait cherché à savoir QUI il était plutôt que de ne voir que le Survivant, et qu'il l'a vu mourir devant ses yeux avant de devoir encore une fois affronter Voldemort, il était heureux ? En sécurité ? Vous voulez connaître la réponse ? Non. Non, non, non et non. Il n'était pas heureux ! Il n'était pas en sécurité ! Vous dites vous soucier de lui, mais vous ne savez absolument rien de lui ! Rien ! Tout ce que vous avez toujours vu en lui, c'était le survivant, le Héros, la petite arme prête à se sacrifier pour sauver des personnes qui n'en ont rien à battre de lui ! Est-ce que vous lui avez déjà demandé s'il voulait être l'élu ? S'il voulait se battre à mort avec un mage noir bien plus fort que lui ? S'il voulait faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits où il verrait ses parents et ses amis mourir en boucle ? S'il voulait devenir un assassin ? Une arme ? Non, jamais, vous ne lui avez jamais demandé son avis. Vous lui avez imposé son rôle, vous avez essayé de le conditionner pour qu'il devienne une petite arme obéissante entre vos mains ! Vous dites que vous vous inquiétez pour lui, vous dites que vous êtes ses amis, qu'il compte pour vous. Mais est-ce qu'un seul d'entre vous s'est réellement intéressé à lui ? Est-ce que vous savez quelle est sa couleur préférée ? Son type de musique ou son morceau préféré ? Quel est l'animal de compagnie qu'il a toujours voulu ? Qui était son premier béguin ? De quel garçon il est tombé amoureux en seconde année ? Qui est ce garçon auquel il était tellement accroc qu'il désespérait qu'un jour il puisse voir Harry et non le Survivant ? Qu'il puisse s'intéresser à lui pour qui il était et non ce qu'il représentait ? (Lupin eut l'air un peu plus choqué et Rogue leva un sourcil) Vous ne saviez même pas qu'il était gai ? Encore une preuve que vous ne vous êtes jamais intéressé à lui ! Harry ne voulait pas se battre, il ne voulait pas être un parfait petit Gryffondor prêt à se sacrifier pour tous. Vous saviez qu'il aurait dû aller à Serpentard ? Il venait presque tous les soirs me voir dans ma chambre pour pleurer. Je l'ai entendu plus d'une fois prier pour que toutes ces histoires de magie et de mage noir soit juste un cauchemars dont il se réveillerait bientôt en sécurité dans son placard ! Je sais que certains parmi vous nous traitent de monstres parce qu'on ne lui a jamais offert de vraie enfance, mais pour moi, les monstres, ce sont ceux qui forcent un enfant à se battre en le faisant culpabiliser en lui faisant croire qu'à cause de lui, de son inaction, des centaines de milliers de personnes risquent de mourir ! Les monstres, ce sont ceux qui le prennent pour une arme ! Les monstres, ce sont ceux qui lui ont imposé ce putain de rôle dont il ne voulait pas. Harry a toujours voulu avoir une vie normale ! Même à l'école j'étais obligé de paraître méchant avec lui afin que personne ne l'approche et ne s'en prenne à lui parce qu'il avait un don ! Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être aimé, être un enfant comme les autres et être heureux ! Et quand vous êtes venu lui parler de la magie, il était sur-excité, il avait enfin trouvé des gens comme lui qui l'accepteraient ! Mais non ! Il a fallu que même chez vous, il ne soit pas normal, qu'il soit spécial ! Et ça, ça l'a bien plombé. Et moi, je n'ai pu qu'assister, impuissant, à sa déchéance ! Peut importe mes efforts pour qu'il reprenne pieds, il a continué à sombrer ! Il y a bien eut un instant où il a cru qu'il pourrait fuir avec son parrain, aller à l'étranger, recommencer une nouvelle vie, mais non. Son parrain est mort et il s'est retrouvé tout seul ! Alors s'ils s'est suicidé, s'il est... mort ! C'est de votre faute ! Et rien que votre faute ! Alors arrêtez de venir nous voir pour nous interroger ! Arrêtez de venir ici, parce que si Harry est mort, s'il a fini par craquer, c'est à cause de vous !

.

Un silence suivit la longue déclaration du garçon. Même ses parents semblaient surpris et choqués. Sa mère pleurait en silence en l'observant. Son père semblait interdit. Lupin avait la tête baissée. Rogue quant à lui, observait Dudley avec attention. Mais ce dernier ne croisa pas son regard. Il se contenta de les fusiller tous les deux du regard avant de se lever et de partir d'un pas furieux.

Le maître des potions prit finalement les choses en main et se leva, entraînant Lupin avec lui. Il salua les Dursley d'un hochement de tête avant de partir. Il avait beaucoup de choses à rapporter à l'ordre et à Voldemort. Et ça allait en choquer plus d'un.

.

-sSs-

.

Severus avait raison de penser que les paroles du cousin de Potter choqueraient beaucoup de monde. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au nouveau quartier général, qui était la maison des Weasley, ils rassemblèrent les quelques concernés. Toute la famille Weasley, Granger, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Lupin, Maugrey et Rogue étaient donc attablés à la table de la cuisine devant une tasse de thé. Lupin était toujours sous le choc et semblait inconsolable, ce fut donc à Rogue d'expliquer ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Et comme les images sont plus parlantes qu'un simple compte rendu, il invoqua une pensine et y mit ses souvenirs de la conversation. Ils virent tous Dudley apparaître et entendirent tous son sermon.

Les réactions furent variées. Hermione fondit en larme, tout comme Ginny qui croyait que Harry l'aimait elle. Ron était pâle et regardait dans le vide. Les jumeaux s'en voulaient de n'avoir rien vu alors qu'ils appréciaient réellement Harry. Le couple Weasley était choqué et Molly essayait de calmer sa fille tout en essuyant ses propres larmes. Elle était dévastée car elle n'avait rien vu et n'avait pas su s'occuper de cet enfant qui avait tellement besoin d'aide. McGonagall semblait elle aussi choquée et retenait ses larmes. Elle qui prenait tellement à cœur les intérêts de ses élèves, elle n'avait jamais vu à quel point le jeune Potter était mal. Maugrey était impassible et se contenta de se tourner vers Dumbledore, car c'était le seul capable de résoudre cette situation.

Le vieux directeur observait la pensine avec un air peiné de papy gâteau, mais à l'intérieur, il était en colère. En colère contre Harry qui avait fuit. En colère contre Sirius qui n'était pas mort au bon moment. En colère contre ce cousin qui avait semble-t-il été le confident du garçon alors qu'il aurait dû être seul ! Il aurait dû n'écouter que lui. Lui obéir sans discuter et sans chercher à comprendre ! Il aurait dû tuer Tom et mourir ensuite ! Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il se suicide ! Mais pourquoi ce garçon ne pouvait-il pas faire ce qu'on lui disait ?

.

Voyant l'abattement des personnes présentes, Dumbledore décida que les discutions auraient lieu le lendemain. Ils avaient des décisions à prendre et ils ne pouvaient le faire en étant dans cet état. Il partit donc et McGonagall, Rogue et Maugrey firent de même, laissant la famille seule avec Remus et Hermione.

.

-sSs-

.

La journée de Severus était loin d'être finie. Il devait encore aller à la réunion du premier cercle faire son rapport. Il se demandait comment allaient réagir les Mangemorts et le Maître aux paroles de Dudley Dursley. Ça risquait d'être très instructif.

Dans les couloirs, il croisa Lucius qui semblait pensif et avait un dossier sous le bras.

_ Des nouvelles pour le Lord ?

_ Severus. Oui, en quelque sorte. Du nouveau de ton côté ?

_ On peut dire ça. Lupin et moi sommes retourné interroger la famille de Potter et on s'est fait passer un savon par le cousin de Potter.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui... Tu sauras le restes avec les autres. Je suppose que ce dossier parle du jeune Neptune.

_ Comment...

_ On a reçu le testament de Black. Je te laisse cette partie si tu le souhaite.

_ C'est trop aimable à toi.

_ Mais de rien.

Le ton était clairement sarcastique entre eux, mais c'était comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans la salle de réunion et s'inclinèrent devant leur maître qui semblait pensif avant d'aller s'asseoir à leur place. Lorsque tout le monde fut présent, Voldemort les observa attentivement avant de se tourner vers le maître des potions.

_ Severus, quelles nouvelles apportes-tu ?

_ L'enquête n'a pas beaucoup avancé. Nous avons découvert le testament de Sirius Black, mais celui de Potter est encore furieusement gardé par les Gobelins qui affirment l'avoir envoyé aux concernés. Cependant, ce matin je suis retourné avec Lupin interroger la famille de Potter et on a apprit certaines choses... intéressantes. En tout cas, ces informations ont beaucoup choqué les membres de l'Ordre.

_ Quelles informations ? Et que dit le testament de Black ?

_ Je vais laisser Lucius vous parler du testament étant donné qu'il est le principale concerné. Pour ce qui est des informations, je penses que le mieux est de vous montrer.

Il pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe et en retira ses souvenirs qu'il laissa tomber dans la pensine incrustée dans la table. Les autres observaient, très attentifs, c'était bien la première fois que Rogue montrait ses souvenirs et ne faisait pas un rapport orale. Ils s'occuperaient de Lucius après, pour le moment, toute leur attention était concentrée sur la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Et ce qu'ils virent les laissa interdit quelques secondes.

Ce fut le rire hystérique de Bellatrix qui les réveilla.

_ Le cousin de bébé Potty t'a passé un joli savon Rogue ! Pas trop dégoûté de t'être fait sermonner par un gosse moldu ?

_ Je n'ai pas pris ces paroles pour moi, répondit Rogue dans un grognement.

_ Je dois avouer, que je ne m'attendais pas à entendre ce genre de chose sur Potter, commenta Lucius pensivement.

Alors que ses Mangemorts dissertaient sur les propos qu'ils venaient d'entendre, Voldemort semblait réfléchir. Il était intrigué. Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit trompé sur toute la ligne au sujet de Potter ? Mais non, il ne pouvait pas se tromper, jamais. Il ne faisait jamais d'erreur. Et il ignora la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui rappelait sournoisement l'incident qui avait fait de lui une âme errante durant quatorze ans. Mais quand il y repensait... Chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de tuer Potter, il avait... échoué. Et cela toujours sans que Potter n'essaye réellement de le tuer. À chaque fois, le gamin s'était contenté de le repousser pour pouvoir s'enfuir et sauver sa vie. Mais jusque maintenant, il n'avait jamais essayer de le tuer concrètement. C'était toujours lui qui voulait tuer le gamin. Il l'avait désigné comme son ennemi mortel. Et à cause de quoi ? À cause d'un morceau de prophétie.

Si seulement il pouvait l'entendre en entier, mais le seul à en connaître tout le contenu était Dumbledore... Et il était fort peu probable qu'il le laisse l'entendre. Qu'importe ses doutes sur la mort de Potter, maintenant il voulait plus que jamais cette prophétie en entier ! Car il en avait assez de laisser le vieux dingue diriger sa vie et le pousser à s'en prendre à telle ou telle personne. Il était temps qu'il reprenne en main sa destinée.

Sa décision prise, il se redressa et frappa la table du plat de sa main :

_ Silence !

Aussitôt, tous ses fidèles se turent et se tournèrent vers lui. Il reprit :

_ Merci Severus pour ces renseignements, continue de creuser et essaye de trouver où Dumbledore a mit sa copie de cette prophétie. J'en ai assez de ne pas la connaître en entier. Trouve-la-moi et rapporte-la. C'est compris ?

_ Oui, Maître.

_ Bien. Lucius, je crois que tu as certaines choses à nous dire à propos d'un testament ?

_ Oui, Maître. Il se trouve que Sirius Black a eut un fils qui aura seize ans le 4 Août. Il lui a absolument tout légué. Mais le plus surprenant est qu'il a désigné ma femme comme tutrice légal du garçon. Si nous acceptons sa garde, nous aurons un accès total à l'un des comptes de la famille Black qui contient une quantité non négligeable de Gallions.

_ Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons jamais entendu parler de ce fils ? Et pourquoi vous avoir désigné comme tuteurs alors que tout le monde sait que tu es un Mangemorts ?

_ Nous n'en savons rien, Maître. Pour répondre à votre première question, d'après son dossier, il a vécu toute sa vie en Amérique avec sa mère. Il devait rejoindre son père en Angleterre cet été car sa mère est morte dans un accident de magie cet hivers. Je suppose que Black n'a jamais parlé de ce fils à qui que ce soit. N'est-ce pas, Severus ?

_ En effet, tous les membres de l'Ordre, Dumbledore et Lupin compris, ont été plus que surpris en apprenant la nouvelle. Cependant, dans une des lettres retrouvées chez Potter, il était écrit que Black, son fils et Potter comptaient partir vivre ensemble à Londres et s'en aller à l'étranger après.

_ Est-ce que mon cousin a au moins eut la décence de l'avoir avec une sang-pure ? demanda Bellatrix.

_ Sa mère n'est autre que Élisabeth Arrow. Donc, niveau sang-pure, on ne peut pas trouver mieux, le clan Arrow étant l'une des plus vieilles familles sorcières d'Amérique. Elle en était la dernière descendante, donc je suppose que le gamin a aussi hérité de la fortune des Arrow.

_ Bien, fit Voldemort, faisant taire ses Mangemorts. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

_ Neptune Phébus Black.

_ Le dieu romain des océans et celui de la beauté, des art et du soleil, commenta le Lord. Je me demande s'il a le même caractère... Que sais-tu de lui ?

_ Pas grand chose, mon seigneur. Il a été viré de Salem avant la fin de sa première année pour avoir agressé trois élèves plus âgés juste parce qu'ils l'avaient dérangé pendant qu'il lisait. Il aurait utilisé un sort leur faisant croire que des centaines de milliers de fourmis rouges les dévoraient de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur en leur grimpant dessus et en entrant dans leur corps par tous les orifices. Les trois élèves ont dû passer deux mois en hôpital psychiatrique pour se remettre totalement.

Il y eut quelques éclats de rire et Bellatrix dit :

_ Ce garçon n'est peut-être pas perdu.

_ Il semble avoir un caractère assez capricieux, commenta le Lord. Continue.

_ Bien. Après ça, il a eut cours à domicile, du moins il n'a pas d'autre dossier scolaire donc ça doit être ça. Je n'ai pas eut beaucoup de temps pour me renseigner. Il n'a pas de casier judiciaire mais plusieurs plaintes ont été déposées contre lui sous divers prétexte allant du vol à l'agression, mais il n'y a jamais eut de preuve et les aurores ont vite laissé tomber. Peut-être que son apparence et son handicape ont aidé à les convaincre qu'il était un petit ange innocent.

_ Son handicape ?

_ Une malédiction plus précisément. On lui a lancé un sortilège qui l'a rendu muet quand il avait neuf ans. Étrangement, son agresseur est mort empoisonné le lendemain. Personne n'a pensé à accuser le petit car il était impensable qu'un enfant puisse commettre un meurtre ou se procurer du poison de manticore et sa mère était hors de cause car elle travaillait à plein temps dans un hôpital.

_ Pourquoi lui avoir lancé ce sort ?

_ L'homme l'a accusé de s'être introduit chez lui, d'avoir volé des documents compromettants et de les avoir donné à la presse locale qui s'en est donnée à cœur joie. Il a perdu toute sa fortune et sa réputation. Les enquêteurs ont pensé qu'il avait prit lui-même le poison par désespoir.

_ Je vois... Tu as parlé de son apparence ?

_ Oui. Une photo était jointe au dossier. Et il est vrai qu'on aurait du mal à croire qu'il est dangereux.

Il sortit une photo et la tendit au Lord qui l'observa attentivement avec amusement. En effet, le garçon semblait aussi inoffensif qu'un chaton. Il avait un physique gracile et délicat qui pourrait parfaitement le faire passer par une fille. Ce fait était renforcé par ses longs cheveux ébènes tombant librement dans son dos et arrivant presque à ses genoux qui contrastait avec sa peau de porcelaine. Il avait deux yeux bleus glacés et une expression innocente sur le visage que seul un sourire chafouin venait troubler. Il portait un T-shirt noir trop large pour lui, un pantalon noir ajusté et des brassards de cuir noir brodés de motifs argentés recouvraient ses avant-bras et le dos et la paume de ses mains. Il n'avait pas de chaussure sur la photo, mais des bandages protégeaient la plante de ses pieds et emprisonnaient ses chevilles. Il était devant un mur blanc, commun pour les photos d'identité.

En un mot, il ressemblait à un ange. Mais tout le monde le savait, les premiers démons étaient des anges tombés du ciel.

Il eut un sourire amusé avant de rendre la photo à Lucius.

_ Tu me donneras une copie de ce dossier.

_ Celui-ci est déjà une copie, je vous la laisse.

Le Lord prit le dossier et réfléchit quelques instant à ces révélations. Il observa ses serviteurs qui attendaient avidement sa décision. Ce garçon pourrait leur être utile, non seulement du point de vue financier, mais aussi en tant qu'espion ou qu'assassin. Si il savait commettre des crimes sans jamais se faire attraper, il serait très utile. Il se redressa et hocha la tête, il le fallait dans son armée.

_ Lucius, tu vas accepter de devenir son tuteur. Arrange toi pour le recruter et vois s'il adhère à nos idéaux. Est-ce qu'il va aller à Poudlard ?

_ Oui, c'est comprit dans le contrat de tutorat.

_ Bien. Tu as jusqu'à la rentrée pour le recruter et en faire un informateur. S'il est aussi prometteur que le dis son dossier, il pourrait faire un bon Mangemort.

_ Bien, Maître.

_ Parfait. Severus, tu diras à l'ordre que le garçon est contre nous quand il t'interrogeront sur son camp.

_ Oui, Maître.

_ Maintenant que ce point est réglé. Passons au reste des rapports.

.

Le Lord passa le reste de la soirée à écouter les rapports de ses hommes tout en réfléchissant aux choix qui se posaient devant lui. Il prit rapidement sa décision. Son Plan était toujours applicable, il avait juste changé de cible. Et la disparition du garçon l'arrangeait bien, ses projets avançaient bien plus vite maintenant.

Il devrait quand même aller interroger ce moldu qui semble en savoir autant sur Potter. Le soir venu il irait lui rendre une petite visite. Une fois sa décision prise, il suivit le reste de la réunion.

.

Mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans la maison des Dursley la nuit venue, plus aucune de leurs affaires n'était présente. Il fouilla toutes les pièces et découvrit une cache sous le plancher dans la chambre de chacun des garçons, mais c'était tout. Les meubles étaient encore en place, mais tout le reste avait disparu. La famille du gamin s'était visiblement faite la malle.

Il retourna donc dans son manoir et se coucha, légèrement frustré quand même. Il voulait des réponses ! Mais ce n'était pas tout de suite qu'il les aurait, malheureusement.

Mais peut-être que ce Neptune saurait quelque chose... Il verrait ça lorsque le garçon sera au manoir Malefoy. En attendant, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il s'endormit donc rapidement.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !_

_Le prochain chapitre sera dimanche prochain normalement._

_._

_Maintenant, place aux **RAR** :_

.

_**Focus**_ :

Je ne confirme rien. J'espère que la suite t'a parue aussi intéressante que le début !

.

_**stormtrooper2**_ :

Il ne reste pas rien dans le coffre Potter, pour la simple et bonne raison que Harry s'est fait rembourser.

Hypothèses intéressantes, mais je ne dirais rien là-dessus.

.

_**Ascella Black**_ :

J'espère que la suite t'a plu.

.

_**omary1**_ :

Contente que l'histoire te plaise. J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu.

.

_**Alycia Panther**_ :

Merci pour le com'. J'espère que ça t'a plu.

.

_**adenoide**_ :

Que de questions ! Dumby n'a pas vidé les comptes de Harry, il a juste pioché dedans illégalement, mais Harry s'est fait rembourser.

.

_**Sorciere6174**_ :

Oui, c'est un Tom / Harry.

Je suis contente que ça te plaise.

.

_**Caliste **_:

Gracias.

.

_**Cal **_:

Contente que ça te plaise. Je ne comptes pas faire de POV Neptune, juste des points de vue extérieurs des personnes qui le côtoient. Ça met un peu plus de suspens (déjà qu'il y en a peu...)

Pour ce qui est des fautes... désolée, je plaides coupable. Je n'ai jamais été douée en conjugaison, c'est mon gros point faible. Même si je me relis plusieurs fois, je rates parfois des fautes.

J'ai essayé de faire parler les Malefoy de manière aristocratique, mais visiblement, je ne suis pas douée pour ça non plus. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour m'améliorer. Mais j'oublie le vouvoiement...

J'ai modifié la liste de livre. C'est vrai que c'est plus amusant de découvrir au fur et à mesure, merci du conseil.

Je ne me laisse pas décourager ! T'en fais pas ! J'avais un correcteur (un pote) qui était beaucoup plus dur dans ses propos (c'est lui qui m'a apprit à écrire, deux ans avec lui valent facilement toutes mes années de primaire et collège en français)

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et que tu vas lire la suite !

.

_**Faenlgiec**_ :

Merci.

.

_**Lilisu**_ :

Tu es déjà folle, t'en fais pas.

J'espère que ça t'a plu ! (même si t'as eu l'exclusivité en tant que bêta.)

.

_**elodidine, Nihed, LicyLionyx, cathy **_:

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous allez continuer de me suivre.

.

_**lea333**_ :

T'inquiète pas, ta review est très bien. Merci beaucoup de commenter, c'est le principale, surtout si tu aimes ma fiction !

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

.

_**marie**_ :

Que de questions ! Qui trouveront leurs réponses plus tard !

.

_Merci beaucoup à tous !_

_Pilou._


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut !_

_Voici le chapitre comme promis !_

_Il est 20h48 ce dimanche et je viens de le finir._

_Donc pardonnez moi les fautes s'il vous plaît._

_Bonne lecture !_

.

Chapitre 3 : rencontres.

.

Lucius Malefoy sortit dignement de la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur et rejoignit sa femme qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient rencontrer le filleul de Narcissa, Neptune Phébus Black. Il les attendait dans un petit salon privée de l'établissement auquel les conduisit Tom, le barman.

La porte en bois s'ouvrit sur un petit salon confortable avec trois fauteuils et une banquette devant une cheminée dans laquelle un feu était allumé. Une fenêtre donnait sur le chemin de Travers et sur le rebord de celle-ci était assit le jeune garçon qu'ils étaient venu voir. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il se tourna vers eux et sourit en les voyant avant de se lever et de s'avancer avec un air candide sur le visage. Il portait une tunique bleu pâle et un pantalon noir léger ainsi que ses brassard, une pochette sur le côté gauche dans laquelle se trouvait une plaquette de bois sur laquelle était fixé un morceau de parchemin et une petite gourde. Il n'avait pas de chaussure, comme sur la photo.

Il sortit la plaquette de bois et la montra aux Malefoy. Des mots apparurent alors sur le parchemin :

« Bonjour, monsieur et madame Malefoy. »

_ Bonjour Neptune, répondit Narcissa.

_ Bonjour, ajouta Lucius.

Le garçon leur sourit alors qu'il s'installait dans un fauteuil et leur faisait signe de prendre place. Lucius ferma la porte et y ajouta un sort d'intimité avant de s'asseoir à la suite de sa femme. Ils avaient comprit que le garçon utiliserait la plaquette de bois pour parler. C'était un système ingénieux, un sort permettait de retranscrire les paroles du garçon sur le parchemin et elles s'effaçaient après avoir était lues par tous leurs destinataires. La plaquette devait faire un pied de long et quatre pouces de larges, ce qui était suffisant pour parler normalement.

Lucius s'éclaircit la voix et dit :

_ Comme tu le sais, ton père nous a désigné comme tuteur légaux à sa mort. Et nous avons décidé d'accepter.

« D'accord. Il m'avait prévenu. »

_ Bien. As-tu des questions à ce sujet ?

« Oui. Est-ce que la magie noire vous dérange ? Parce qu'en Amérique c'est autorisé et j'ai été un peu surpris d'apprendre que c'était interdit ici. Ce que je ne comprends absolument pas, c'est même assez idiot. »

Bien que surpris par la question, les époux Malefoy ne le montrèrent pas et Lucius répondit :

_ Nous ne sommes pas contre. Mais tu devrais éviter de l'utiliser autre part qu'au manoir. Ou tu devras faire attention à ne pas te faire attraper.

« D'accord. Est-ce que je serais scolarisé à Poudlard ? »

_ Oui. C'est comprit dans le contrat de tutorat.

« Bien. »

_ Est-ce que ton père t'as parlé de l'Angleterre ? demanda Narcissa.

« Un peu. » il haussa les épaules avant de continuer. « Il m'a dit que le mage noir local... Voldemort c'est ça ? »

_ Oui, mais ne l'appelle pas par son prénom, siffla Lucius.

« D'accord, je vais essayer. Il m'a dit que votre mage noir local herchait à prendre le pouvoir et qu'il y avait un début de guerre. Il ne m'a pas vraiment donné de détails. À vrai dire, je m'en fiche un peu. Il me reste deux ans de scolarité avant d'être totalement libre et de pouvoir retourner chez moi. Ce qui se passe en Angleterre ne me concerne pas. »

_ Je vois, fit Lucius. As-tu d'autres questions ?

« Non, c'est bon. J'ai réglé tous les papiers à Gringotts ce matin donc on peut partir dès maintenant si vous le désirez. »

_ Très bien. Nous y allons donc, répondit Lucius.

Il se leva, suivit de Narcissa et de Neptune. Il était un peu intrigué par ce garçon étrange. Il avait gardé un visage neutre, mais doux et innocent durant toute la conversation et semblait savoir ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était pas contre la magie noire, ce qui était un bon point. Il avait un peu tester ses barrières mentales et avait constaté qu'il n'était pas mauvais en occlumancie. Ce garçon avait du potentiel, s'il parvenait à le convaincre de ne serais-ce qu'espionner pour le Lord...

Ils arrivèrent à sa chambre qu'il ouvrit et aussitôt un cri se fit entendre alors qu'un faucon noir fondait sur eux. Neptune tendit le bras droit et le faucon se percha dessus alors qu'il lui caressait le haut de la tête. Il sourit aux Malefoy et montra sa plaquette :

« Voici Esculape, mon faucon messager. »

Le faucon observa les deux nobles avant de retourner se percher sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Neptune se dirigea vers une malle posée au pied du lit et vérifia qu'elle était bien fermée avant de vouloir la prendre, mais Lucius appela un elfe de maison qui l'emmena directement au manoir Malefoy.

« Merci monsieur. Mon animal ne vous dérange pas ? »

_ Non, Draco a lui-même un aigle, répondit Narcissa.

« Draco ? »

_ Ton père ne t'as vraiment rien dit, constata Lucius.

Le garçon se contenta de secouer la tête avant de la pencher sur le côté, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

_ Draco est notre fils, expliqua Narcissa. Il a le même âge que toi et va à Poudlard.

« D'accord. Comment y allons-nous ? Transplanage ou cheminette ? »

_ Nous allons utiliser la poudre de cheminette, répondit Lucius.

« Très bien. »

Il se dirigea vers son faucon et lui donna une caresse sur la tête avant de siffler. Le faucon s'envola aussitôt et le garçon se retourna vers eux.

« Il me retrouvera. »

Le couple fit demi-tour et retourna dans la salle principale, suivit par le garçon. Ils disparurent tous dans la cheminée.

.

-sSs-

.

Dumbledore regarda la lettre entre ses mains et sourit, enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Andromeda avait réussi à obtenir un recourt pour la garde du jeune Neptune. Elle était aussi sa tante et pouvait donc demander légalement à avoir sa garde. Il ne doutait pas que le garçon accepterait de ne pas aller avec des Mangemorts après ce qui était arrivé à son père.

L'audience aurait lieu dans l'après-midi avec le garçon et les Malefoy, il y serait présent bien entendu. Mais pour le moment, il se devait d'accueillir le seul candidat au poste de professeur de DCFM qu'il avait trouvé. Il espérait que celui-là tiendrait plus d'une année.

Justement, des coups furent frappés à la porte et il se redressa en collant un air de gentil papy gâteau sur son visage avant de dire à son visiteur d'entrer.

L'homme qui entra était plutôt grand et svelte, sa peau pâle contrastait avec ses cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il avait des yeux bleus et un air noble, mais doux. Il portait une robe de sorcier simple, noire. Il sourit à Dumbledore tout en le saluant d'un mouvement de tête.

_ Bonjour, monsieur le directeur.

_ Bonjour, monsieur Tarvild. Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir. Je vous en pris, asseyez-vous. Un bonbon au citron ?

_ Non, c'est bon. Je ne suis pas fan des sucreries.

Dumbledore hocha la tête alors que l'homme s'asseyait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au dossier de son vis à vis posé sur son bureau. Roméo Dolm Tarvild, 37 ans, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en France dans une école privée depuis cinq ans.

_ D'après votre dossier, vous avez d'excellentes compétences en tant que professeur.

_ En effet, jusque maintenant, aucun de mes élèves n'a échoué.

_ Pourquoi avoir décidé de quitter la France ?

_ J'ai toujours aimé l'Angleterre, donc lorsque j'ai appris que vous recrutiez, je me suis présenté. D'autant plus que j'ai eu quelques différents avec le directeur de ma précédente école.

_ Je vois. Cela vous dérange-t-il si je vous poses quelque questions, pour l'administration ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non, faites.

_ Bien. Avez-vous des animaux particuliers ?

_ Non. Juste une chouette.

_ Des problèmes médicaux ? Allergie ou autre ?

_ Non.

_ Aucune maladie du domaine psychologique ?

_ Non plus.

_ Bien. Une dernière petite question... Tous nos professeurs jusque là avaient un secret qui s'est révélé en fin d'année. Est-ce votre cas ?

_ Tout le monde a des secret, monsieur.

_ Appelez-moi Albus, je vous prie. Très bien, tout est correct. Je ne penses pas avoir d'autre candidats de toute manière. Tenez, voici le contrat, vous devez signer ici, ici et ici.

Roméo prit les trois parchemins que lui tendait le directeur et les lu attentivement avant de signer. Il eut un sourire aimable avant de le rendre à son vis à vis.

_ Merci beaucoup. Tenez, voici le règlement de l'école et les dates des conseils de près-rentrée. J'espère que vous resterez plus d'une année à Poudlard.

_ Je l'espère aussi Albus. Merci pour tout.

Le directeur lui fit un sourire avant de le laisser partir.

Dès que la porte du bureau fut refermée, l'homme eut un sourire narquois avant de partir.

Dumbledore se détendit dans son fauteuil et soupira, une bonne chose de faite. Il avait maintenant un professeur compétent et c'était une bonne chose.

Maintenant, il devait juste s'occuper du cas Neptune et de l'enquête sur la mort de Potter et la disparition des Dursley.

.

-sSs-

.

Severus grogna quand il sentit la brûlure dans son bras gauche. Pourquoi son maître le convoquait-il alors qu'il était en train de finir une potion ? Ils étaient en fin d'après-midi, mais la réunion n'était prévu que pour dans une heure. Il décida qu'ignorer la brûlure n'était pas une bonne idée pour sa santé physique et mentale et laissa à contre-cœur son chaudron pour quitter sa maison et se rendre auprès du Lord. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de réunion après avoir vérifié ses boucliers d'occlumancie, la plupart des membres du premier cercles étaient présent. Il s'inclina devant Voldemort avant de s'asseoir.

_ Tu sembles ravis d'être ici, Severus, railla le Lord.

_ J'étais en train de préparer une potion.

_ Toi et tes potions, commenta dédaigneusement Bellatrix.

_ Tu es bien contente quand mes potions te soignent après tes massacre, répliqua vertement Severus.

_ Suffit.

L'ordre avait claqué sèchement et les deux Mangemorts se turent, ils avaient un minimum d'instinct de survie quand même. Bellatrix demanda tout de même :

_ Pourquoi avoir avancé la réunion, maître ?

_ Je vous le direz quand tout le monde sera arrivé. Il manque encore Lucius.

_ Si je me souviens bien, fit Rogue. Il devait rencontrer le jeune Black aujourd'hui. Je sais que Dumbledore a posé un recourt à travers Andromeda afin qu'elle ait la garde du garçon. Ils devaient en décider au ministère cette après-midi. Cela pourrait être la raison de son retard.

_ Sûrement. Il n'a pas intérêt à perdre ce recourt, murmura le Lord.

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, Lucius rentra dans la pièce et s'inclina respectueusement :

_ Veuillez excuser mon retard, je devais réglé quelques problèmes.

_ Le recourt de Dumbledore ?

_ En effet Maître.

_ Raconte-nous.

Lucius s'assit et eut un sourire amusé avant de dire :

_ Je n'ai même pas eu à payer un avocat ou à me défendre, le garçon s'en est chargé tout seul. Il a envoyer au diable Dumbledore de manière très amusante.

_ Explique-toi.

_ Alors qu'on argumentait pour savoir qui aurait le droit à sa garde, il a sifflé pour attirer notre attention. C'est comme ça qu'il fait, et pour s'exprimer il utilise un parchemin sur une plaquette de bois, ses paroles s'inscrivent toutes seules dessus. Enfin, passons. Il nous a dis si il pouvait donner son avis car il avait l'impression d'être un bout de viande de dragon qu'on se dispute le jeudi matin au marché noir de New-York. Dumbledore semblait persuadé qu'il allait le choisir lui car il lui a demandé ce qu'il voulait et lui a offert un bonbon. Et Neptune a répondu, mot pour mot « Ma mère m'a toujours dis de ne pas m'approcher des vieux messieurs bizarres qui offrent des bonbons aux jeunes garçons car ils les emmène dans des endroits glauque pour leur faire des choses pas catholiques. » Et il a ajouté que si son père avait voulu l'envoyé chez moi, alors c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison.

Il y eut quelques éclats de rire à la réponse du garçon et Voldemort fut lui-même un brin amusé. Ce garçon était vraiment intéressant.

_ Dumbledore n'a pas plus insisté ?

_ Si, il a essayé de dire que je n'étais pas une personne appropriée, en faisant référence au fait que tout le monde sait que je suis un Mangemort mais que personne ne peut le prouver. Mais le gamin a simplement hausser les épaule en répondant « Pourquoi ? Ils m'ont l'air d'être des gens corrects. » Les membres du comité lui ont donné raison et ont annulé le recourt. Narcissa et moi sommes donc légalement responsable du jeune Black.

_ Je vois, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Quelle est sa position face à la guerre ?

_ Il étudie la magie noire et ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est interdite en Angleterre, mais il affirme que la guerre ne le concerne pas et qu'il compte repartir en Amérique dès la fin de ses études. Cependant, il ne semble pas apprécier Dumbledore, je penses qu'il ne faudra pas grand chose pour le convaincre de l'espionner.

_ Je vois. Tiens-moi au courant.

_ Oui, maître.

_ Maintenant que ce point est réglé, passons à l'ordre du jour. Je vous ai convoqué pour vous dire que je serais occupé toute l'année, les réunions du premier cercle auront lieu de Week-end et je vous donnerais les directives pour la semaine. Personne ne doit savoir pour mes absences, comprit ?

_ Oui Maître, répondirent-ils tous.

_ Parfait. Severus, Dumbledore a-t-il trouvé un nouveau professeur de Défense ?

_ Oui maître, un certain Roméo Tarvild. Il vient de France.

_ Je vois. Doit-on se méfier de lui ?

_ Je ne penses pas. Je ne l'ai pas rencontré, mais j'ai pu obtenir son dossier, Dumbledore m'a demandé de vérifier ses références avant de lui faire passer un entretient. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir être dans tel ou tel camp et Dumbledore ne compte pas le recruter pour le moment. Je penses qu'il se contentera de faire ses cours sans se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas.

_ Parfait. Fais tout de même attention et préviens moi si tu vois quelque chose de suspect.

_ Oui, maître.

La réunion continua plusieurs heures et quand Severus rentra chez lui, il fut soulagé de voir que le sort de stase sur sa précieuse potion était toujours en place. Il sourit et se remit au travail. Décidément, il n'y avait que ça de vraiment important. Les potions et les fondants au chocolats, ses deux passions (dont une secrète, ça briserait totalement son image si ça se savait.)

Alors qu'il se couchait après avoir finit son breuvage, il se demanda encore une fois pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas dans un petit cottage avec son poney et son jardin de plante pour potion au lieu d'espionner pour les deux camps.

.

-sSs-

.

Draco Malefoy avait un gros problème. Et ce n'était pas le fait qu'un autre adolescent soit au manoir, non, Neptune semblait plutôt sympathique et indépendant, donc ses parents ne lui donneront pas moins d'attention. Son vrai problème s'appelait Esculape, il avait deux ans et était présentement en train de l'observer du haut de son lit. Depuis que ce faucon de malheur était arrivé pour rejoindre son maître, il ne le lâchait pas d'une seconde ! Neptune avait rit en le voyant essayer de se débarrasser du volatil qui ne voulait pas le quitter et avait dit, ou plutôt écrit, qu'il l'aimait bien. Il aurait pu s'en accommoder, certes, mais l'oiseau venait de dépasser les bornes en lui volant sa baguette magique et en le narguant du haut de son lit. Draco essaya tout ce qu'il pu pour la récupérer, mais Esculape semblait imperturbable. Il grogna et finit par se coucher en insultant cet oiseau de malheur. Il sentait que ce n'était que le début des ennuis.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_J'offre un cookie à celui qui trouve le secret du prof._

.

**RAR** :

.

_**Alycia Panther **_:

Tout le monde est dans une impasse à un moment ou un autre.

Merci du commentaire !

.

_**Faenlgiec **_:

Je viens de comprendre ta blague... Voldy est intelligent, quand il est pas prit de folie furieuse.

J'essayerais d'être subtil. Surtout que j'ai fais un truc tordu (pour pas changer...) Je sais pas si j'y arriverais, mais je vais essayer.

.

_**Nihed**_ :

C'est sûr que voir un moldu engueuler copieusement des sorciers est un événement amusant.

Que de de questions !

Pour les noms, je n'ai prit que des dieux romain pour changer des Grec.

Neptune car il est le dieux des océans et que l'eau est ce qu'il existe de plus imprévisible, tout comme notre jeune ami Black.

Phébus car il est le dieu des arts. Et aussi car ça crée un paradoxe car Phébus a tué un serpent maléfique qui terrorisait le pays avec son arc et ses flèches et ça rapporte assez bien à Voldy.

Quant à Esculape, il est le fils de Phébus, le dieu de la médecine et ses symbole son le serpent (Voldy et compagnie) et le bâton (qui peut représenter la baguette magique du sorcier)

Voilà !

Merci de me lire.

.

_**Sorciere6174**_ :

J'essaye de mettre un peu de mystère, contente que ça te plaise.

.

_**stormtrooper2**_ :

Que de questions !

Pour Dud, c'est tout simplement parce que je n'aime pas ce que l'on en fait dans les livres alors j'ai décidé de le mettre en tant qu'allier de Harry depuis son enfance dans le dos de tout le monde !

.

_**Sedinette Michaelis**_ :

En même temps, avec tout ce qui les relie ! Il a bien le droit d'être un minimum frustré le pauvre.

Je ne dirais rien pour le béguin !

J'espère que ça t'a plu.

.

_**atsune**_ :

Je n'ai pas encore de rythme défini mais je me donne un objectif pour tous les week-end.

La rencontre ne se fera pas tout de suite.

.

_**Sahada**_ :

Hum... Tu as des idées, mais tu ne vois pas assez loin dans ma logique tordue. Plus tu t'approche, moins tu en vois !

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.

.

_**adenoide**_:

Comme tu as pu le constater, Neptune a son propre caractère et ne manque pas de mordant, donc ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Dumby essaye de faire en sorte que la lumière gagne pas tout les moyens, sa cause peut sembler juste, mais ses méthodes sont aussi discutables que celle de Voldy. Tu as tout à fait raison.

Merci de commenter.

.

_**Cathy**_ :

merci beaucoup.

J'aime bien Sevy moi, je trouve dommage qu'on le dénigre alors qu'il a le vrai pouvoir dans cette guerre. Il peut décider de qui gagne ou perd ! C'est le meilleur ! (même s'il reste en dessous de Tommy)

J'espère que la rencontre t'a plu.

.

_Voilà !_

_Un grand merci à tous, même ceux à qui je ne réponds pas directement._

_J'ai tellement de commentaires (je ne m'en pleins absolument pas, c'est génial ! ) que je crois que je vais me contenter de répondre aux questions générales posée plutôt que de faire du cas par cas à partir du prochain chapitre._

_Je posterais la suite le week-end prochain !_

_._

_Pilou._


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut à tous !_

_On est samedi, 22h06, et je viens de finir de relire le chapitre !_

_Merci pour tous vos commentaires._

_Quelques remarques :_

_Esculape n'est pas un aigle, mais un faucon !_

_Je vais devoir faire une distribution de cookies générale..._

_._

_Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 4 : visite

.

Draco Malefoy se tourna dans son lit en essayant d'ignorer le cri strident qui se répétait depuis plusieurs minutes. Malheureusement pour lui, Esculape ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser dormir et le fit savoir en se posant sur l'oreiller du blond et en poussant un cri dans son oreille. Le jeune héritier se redressa et essaya d'étrangler l'oiseau, mais ce dernier avait déjà décollé pour se mettre en sécurité en haut de son lit.

_ Je t'aurais un jour, le piaf...

Le dit piaf poussa un cri indigné avant de lui tourner le dos. Draco écarquilla les yeux en se demandant si le rapace n'était pas en train de... bouder ? Il secoua la tête et se leva, ouvrant les rideaux pour constater que l'aube était à peine là, ce qui valu un nouveau regard noir à l'intention du faucon. Le jeune homme, sachant qu'il ne pourrait se rendormir, se prépara soigneusement dans sa salle de bain et n'en ressortit qu'une fois satisfait de son apparence.

Lorsqu'il sortit, Esculape le regardait avec une expression étrange pour un faucon, on aurait dit qu'il se moquait de lui. Le blond n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et chercha sa baguette, pour constater qu'elle n'était pas à sa place habituelle sur sa table de chevet. Il se souvint alors de la veille et se tourna vers l'oiseau.

_Où est ma baguette ?

L'oiseau tourna la tête comme pour lui signifier qu'il ne dirait rien. Draco fut prit d'un doute :

_ Tu boudes ?

Esculape se contenta de lui tourner totalement le dos. Il grogna intérieurement et se demanda pourquoi il avait fallu que Black ait un oiseau aussi susceptible. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de dire :

_ Très bien... Je m'excuse de t'avoir traité de piaf. Tu es le plus beau et le plus intelligent faucon que j'ai jamais rencontré. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire où tu as rangé ma baguette magique ?

Le faucon se tourna vers lui et le jeune homme espéra vraiment qu'il ne fasse pas son difficile car il ne s'abaisserait pas une seconde fois à faire des excuses à un oiseau, aussi intelligent et susceptible soit-il ! Esculape finit par pousser un petit cri avant de décoller et de prendre la baguette posée en haut de l'armoire et de la lâcher devant lui. Draco la récupéra et vérifia qu'elle n'était pas abîmée ou sale avant de la ranger précieusement dans la gaine à son bras droit. Le faucon se tenait devant lui, semblant attendre quelque chose.

_ Merci... Viens, on va manger.

L'oiseau poussa un cri de satisfaction avant de le suivre dans les couloirs du manoir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, ils y trouvèrent Lucius et Narcissa ainsi que Neptune en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Esculape poussa un grand cri et fondit sur son maître qui lui tendit son bras sur lequel il se posa. Pendant que Neptune cajolait son faucon, Draco salua ses parents et prit place à côté de sa mère avant de commencer à manger.

_ Je suis étonnée de te voir debout si tôt, Draco, dit Narcissa.

_ Esculape m'a réveillé... Neptune, t'as intérêt à contrôler ton maudit p... faucon.

« C'est pas ma faute s'il t'aime bien... Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête dans les cas comme ça. »

_ Génial...

_ Neptune, essaye de le contrôler cet après-midi, dit Lucius.

« Pourquoi ? »

_ Nous recevons la visite du Lord.

Draco en lâcha sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales.

_ Le... Le Lord va venir ?

_ Oui. Il m'a prévenu ce matin. Il vient à dix-sept heures. Il veut vous voir tous les deux, alors ayez un comportement exemplaire et soyez présentables.

_ Oui, père.

« Je suis TOUJOURS présentable. »

_ Non, répliqua Lucius. Déjà, tu vas mettre autre chose que ces vêtements trop grands et tu vas porter des chaussures.

« Mais j'aime pas les chaussures ! »

_ Ce n'est pas mon problème. Il est hors de question que le Lord te voie aussi débraillé.

« Je doute que ma manière de m'habiller soit ce qui l'intéresse... »

Le garçon avait un véritable air boudeur sur le visage et semblait contrarié.

_ Tu feras ce qu'on te dis. Je suis ton tuteur et ait donc toute autorité sur toi.

« Techniquement parlant, c'est tante Narcissa qui est ma tutrice. »

_ Justement, je pensais refaire ta garde robe demain, fit cette dernière en le regardant d'un air critique.

Draco eut un sourire narquois alors que le garçon semblait se demander s'il n'était pas préférable d'obéir à Lucius ou de fuir immédiatement.

_ Bien sûr, j'en profiterais pour te racheter des vêtements Draco. Tu as beaucoup grandi cet été et tes robes de l'année dernière ne sont plus à ta taille.

_ Quoi ? Mère, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire...

_ Pas de discussion, jeune homme. On ira faire les courses demain. Pour le moment, Neptune mettra l'une de tes tenues, vous faites à peu près la même taille.

Neptune grogna pour attirer l'attention de Narcissa et montra sa plaquette.

« J'ai des vêtements à ma taille qui conviendront »

_ Je viendrais voir moi-même. As-tu des chaussures à ta taille ?

« Je n'aime pas les chaussures. »

_ Tu en prendras une vielle paire à Draco. Et ne discutes pas, ajouta-t-elle avec un air menaçant.

Il hocha vivement la tête (ne jamais contrarier une mère ! ) et Draco lui jeta un regard compatissant. L'avantage, c'est que cette fois, il ne serait pas le seul à souffrir lors de la sortie shopping avec sa mère. Et puis, peut-être que le Lord ne le laisserait pas en vie assez longtemps pour qu'il ait à subir ça... Il se secoua et demanda :

_ Pourquoi le Lord veut-il nous voir ?

_ Je ne sais pas, Draco, répondit Lucius. Mais je comptes sur toi pour faire honneur à la famille.

_ Oui, père.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa calmement et Draco et Neptune finirent par sortir avec un balais à la main pour se faire une petite partie de Quidditch. Et le bond devait bien avouer que son cousin volait remarquablement bien. Ils jouèrent un moment en faisant la course ou en faisant une chasse au vif d'or avant de redescendre pour le repas du midi. En chemin, Neptune demanda :

« Rassure-moi, ta mère n'est pas une fan du shopping ? »

_ Malheureusement pour nous, si. On va y passer la journée et mon père fera un infarctus en voyant la facture.

« Et merde... Tu connaîtrais pas une bonne planque dans le manoir ? »

_ Elle les connaît toutes...

Neptune eut l'air dépité et Draco lui tapota l'épaule, totalement compatissant. Ils prirent chacun une douche dans leurs appartements et redescendirent une fois propres et habillés.

Le repas se déroula dans le calme et Lucius se contenta de donner les instructions de dernières minutes aux deux garçons. Puis, Narcissa emmena Neptune dans sa chambre pour choisir ses vêtements pour la rencontre avec le Lord. Elle avait beaucoup à faire.

.

-sSs-

.

Voldemort s'assura une dernière fois d'avoir l'air effrayant et imposant avant de quitter ses appartements pour rejoindre la zone de transplanage de sa demeure. Il avait décidé au dernier moment d'aller voir les Malefoy pour rencontrer en personne le jeune Black. Ce gamin était la seule personne qu'il pouvait relier à Potter pour le moment et qui était accessible. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à lui soutirer des informations. Il désirait aussi voir le jeune Malefoy afin de déterminer s'il ferait une bonne recrue ou non. Il avait entendu dire qu'il jouait les petits caïds à Poudlard mais qu'il était aussi un vrai peureux quand il était seul ou en danger. Le Lord doutait qu'il soit aussi efficace que son père en tant que Mangemort. Il allait falloir redresser ce garçon si Lucius ne voulait pas le voir devenir un Mangemort de seconde zone. Quant à Neptune Black... Pour le moment, il allait juste l'interroger sur Potter et tester le terrain, un espion de plus ne serait pas de trop à Poudlard.

Il apparut devant les grilles du manoir Malefoy qui s'ouvrirent aussitôt face à lui. Il remonta l'allée en observant les alentours. Le jardin était toujours décoré avec soin et bon goût, même si les nombreux animaux exotiques traînant ici et là était un peu agaçant. Non mais sérieusement, un paon albinos du Pérou ?

Il arriva devant la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt sur un elfe de maison qui le conduisit sans un mot en direction d'un des nombreux salons de la demeure. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il trouva les Malefoy assis dans les fauteuils et Neptune appuyé contre un mur en regardant Narcissa et Lucius avec une expression très contrariée sur le visage. Tous se levèrent à son arrivée et les trois blonds s'inclinèrent respectueusement, Draco tremblant de peur, pendant que le brun se contentait d'un hochement de tête poli.

_ Relevez-vous.

Voldemort se dirigea vers l'un des fauteuils et s'assit avant de faire signe aux quatre autres occupants de la pièce de prendre place. Tous s'exécutèrent, même si le jeune Black jeta un énième regard meurtrier au couple Malefoy. Le Lord remarqua alors le faucon noir perché sur l'épaule du garçon et qui le regardait avec méfiance. Il se demandait pourquoi le jeune homme était aussi contrarié et essaya de jeter un œil dans son esprit, mais il se fit éconduire promptement. Il ne montra pas sa surprise et détailla avec plus d'attention l'adolescent. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir avec ses brassards noirs et une chaîne disparaissait sous son haut. Il avait des chaussures cirées en cuir noir et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une longue tresse élégante. Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger ses pieds, comme si il était gêné par quelque chose et jetait toujours ces regards meurtriers à Narcissa et Lucius. L'épouse Malefoy commanda du thé aux elfes de maisons pour se donner une contenance et Draco était de plus ne plus mal à l'aise. Seul Lucius semblait tranquille en la présence du Lord, bien que son visage dépourvu de la moindre émotion ne laisse pas vraiment savoir à quoi il pensait.

Le Lord finit par prendre la parole :

_ Jeune Malefoy, relèves donc la tête. Ton père ne t'a pas apprit la politesse ?

Draco redressa la tête à la grande satisfaction du Lord que le situation amusait grandement. Il appréciait moyennement les gosses de riches qui se prennent pour plus important qu'ils ne le sont alors qu'ils ne savent rien faire par eux-même. Visiblement, Draco Malefoy était l'un de ces jeunes arrogants. Il plongea dans l'esprit du garçon après l'avoir forcé à abaisser ses faibles défenses et observa tout ce qu'il pouvait avant de se retirer. Il se tourna ensuite vers Lucius sans prêter la moindre attention à l'adolescent qui avait du mal à respirer calmement.

_ Lucius, je te conseil de revoir son éducation si tu ne veux pas le voir chez les Mangemorts de second ordre. Il n'a aucune capacité au combat, il ne connaît rien à la comptabilité, et ne parlons même pas de sa couardise. Tu l'as trop gâté, il ne me sera d'aucune utilité si tu n'améliore pas au moins deux de ces points.

_ Je ferais en sorte qu'il puisse vous servir au mieux, Maître.

Le blond jeta un regard sévère à son fils. Visiblement, il était contrarié du verdict de son Lord et il allait sûrement refaire l'éducation de son fils, ce qui était une bonne chose. Voldemort savait que le garçon était intelligent, ce serait vraiment dommage de perdre un élément comme lui, même si tout restait à faire. Il y eut un petit cri et le Lord vit le faucon de Black se poser sur le bras du fauteuil du jeune Malefoy et lui donner un petit coup de bec encourageant dans la main avant de retourner se poser sur le dossier du fauteuil de son maître. Neptune l'observait avec la tête penchée sur le côté, il semblait perturbé et avait même arrêté de gigoter. Le Lord haussa un sourcil inexistant à la Rogue et le garçon se contenta de froncer les sourcils sans cesser de le dévisager.

_ Neptune Black... Ne t'a-t-on jamais apprit à ne pas dévisager ainsi les gens ?

Le garçon se redressa sans pour autant montrer d'autre sentiment qu'une légère irritation. Il sortit de sa pochette à sa taille sa plaquette de bois et la mit devant le Lord.

« Désolé, je suis juste intrigué par les perturbations magiques autour de vous. Sort d'illusion de niveau sept non ? »

Le Lord, s'il fut surpris pas la réponse, n'en montra rien et se contenta d'un sourire amusé.

_ En réalité, c'est un sort de niveau huit. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je croises quelqu'un capable de repérer mes sorts.

« J'ai juste l'habitude des sorts d'illusion, Monsieur. Ce sont mes sorts préférés. »

_ Est-ce que tu arrives à voir à travers ?

« Presque, c'est assez flou chez vous... Mais je sais que c'est un sort d'apparence ! Vous utilisez celle-là pour faire peur à vos fidèles et vos ennemis ? »

_ On peut dire ça. Et toi ? Dans quelle catégorie te places-tu ? Ennemis ou fidèle ?

« Aucun des deux. Je ne deviendrais jamais votre serviteur. Je l'ai déjà dis, cette guerre n'a aucun intérêt pour moi, je repartirais d'ici dès la fin de mes études. Sachez juste que je ne suis pas contre vous. »

_ Je vois...

Ce garçon avait du caractère et du cran pour oser se dresser ouvertement contre lui. Enfin... Il n'était pas un ennemis, mais il n'aimait pas le fait qu'on se refuse à lui. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas ce garçon par la peur, il n'avait rien à perdre mis à part sa vie et ne semblait pas terrifié comme l'était la plupart de ses fidèles. Il y avait plutôt un certain respect dans son regard, ce qui était rare. On l'adorait, on le haïssait, on l'aimait (un peu trop pour Bellatrix), on le craignait, on était dégoûté par lui ou intimidé, mais jamais on ne l'avait regardé avec un respect aussi simple. Il décida de passer sur le refus du garçon de le servir, il parviendrait à le faire changer d'avis.

_ Que peux-tu me dire sur le camp de la lumière et sur Potter ?

« Rien... Je n'ai aucune information sur l'Ordre du Phénix, mon père ne m'en parlait pas vraiment. On essayait surtout de faire connaissance. Il m'a un peu parlé de Harry qui devait venir vivre avec nous, mais là encore je ne sais pas grand chose. Juste qu'il était fatigué de cette guerre et qu'il voulait juste que tout ça s'arrête, qu'on le laisse tranquille et qu'il puisse avoir un vie normale. Je crois qu'il comptait s'inscrire dans une école d'art à Londres. Mais avec la mort de mon père, il a craqué et est parti. »

_ Tu ne sais rien de plus ?

« Non. Pourquoi vouloir en savoir plus sur Harry ? Je croyais que tout ce qui vous intéressait chez lui, c'était son cadavre. Vous l'avez, alors pourquoi m'interroger sur lui ? »

_ Je n'ai pas son cadavre, juste un festin pour vampire, répliqua le Lord.

Il était légèrement contrarié en repensant au suicide du garçon. Surtout qu'il était persuadé que Potter était encore en vie.

_ Je suis sûr qu'il est en vie. Ce gosse aime trop se mettre en travers de mon chemin pour mettre fin à ses jours.

Il ajouta pour lui-même en Fourchelang comme il le faisait souvent pour dire ses pensées :

_ _Il n'a pas le droit de mourir d'une autre main que la mienne. Il est à moi._

Comment ça il était possessif ? Mais c'était son droit par Salazard ! Potter était son ennemis, sa Némésis, son adversaire, à lui et rien qu'à lui ! Il avait parfaitement le droit d'essayer d'en découvrir plus sur lui !

_ Pourquoi voulait-il rentrer dans une école d'art ?

« Parce qu'il aime dessiner. Ses journaux en sont une assez bonne preuve. »

_ Quels journaux ?

Neptune se figea et se mordilla la lèvre avec l'air d'une personne qui en a trop dit. Le Lord se redressa en prenant un air menaçant alors que le garçon hésitait. Finalement, il le dévisagea, sembla peser le pour et le contre et finit par relever sa plaquette :

« Dans son coffre à Gringotts. Il y a un coffre rempli de carnets noirs. Ce sont ses journaux intimes. Il y écrivait et dessinait tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie depuis ses cinq ans. »

_ Vraiment ? Et pourquoi as-tu accès à ses comptes ?

« Disons que comme il n'avait aucune famille... Il m'a tout légué. Ce qui fait de moi l'héritier des Black, des Potter et du clan Arrow, sans compter le vieux coffre des Peverell que possédait la famille Potter. Je suis un putain de multimilliardaire. »

_ Les Peverell ? Potter descendait d'eux ?

« Visiblement oui. Enfin, juste d'Ignotus Peverell, celui qui a obtenu la cape d'invisibilité de la Mort. »

Voldemort réfléchit à tous ces nouveaux éléments. Il lui fallait définitivement le garçon de son côté, ou au moins qu'il lui laisse accès à certains de ses comptes ! Rien qu'avec la fortune qu'il possédait, ils pourraient financer la fin de la guerre et la reconstruction facilement. De plus, ces nouvelles informations sur Potter... Il était lui-même le descendant de Cadmus Peverell de par sa mère, mais apprendre que son pire ennemis avait un lien lointain avec lui était assez perturbant. Bien sûr, il n'ignorait pas que toutes les familles nobles avaient des liens entre elles, les Potter et les Gaunt ne devaient pas faire exception, mais savoir que Potter était lui aussi un descendant direct de ces trois frères, et donc par extension de Salazard Serpentard, était pour le moins surprenant. Surtout que sa famille était connue pour ne regrouper que des Gryffondors purs et durs. Il mit tous ces éléments de côté pour se concentrer sur le plus important, les journaux de Potter.

_ Je veux voir ces journaux.

« Il y en a beaucoup. »

_ Combien ?

« Cent-deux si je me souviens bien. Et puis, c'est la vie privée de Harry, je ne vais pas la dévoiler à n'importe qui ! »

_ Je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

« Je sais. Mais pourquoi vouloir les lire ? De toute façon il est mort. »

_ Je suis certain qu'il ne l'est pas. Ces journaux contiennent peut-être un indice pour le retrouver.

« J'ai regardé les derniers, il n'y a rien. Mais si vous voulez perdre votre temps... De toute façon, je doute que ça le dérange beaucoup là où il est. Mais je ne vous les prêtes qu'à une seule condition. »

Ce gamin voulait négocier ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien demander en échange de ces carnets ? Le Lord se tint sur ses gardes et demanda :

_ Laquelle ?

« Personne d'autre que vous ou moi n'y aura accès et vous ne dévoilerez aucune information trouvée dedans sans ma permission. C'est une simple question de respect de la vie privée, surtout que certaines choses que j'ai lu sont plus que privées. »

_ La seconde année ?

« Entre autre. »

_ Très bien, on fait comme ça. Je ne dévoilerais aucune information et je garderais ces carnets en lieu sûr.

« Bien. Lesquels voulez-vous ? »

_ Tous.

Neptune eut l'air perplexe et légèrement étonné.

« Même ceux de son enfance ? »

_ Oui.

« D'accord... Je profiterais de la sortie de demain pour demander aux gobelins de vous envoyer le coffre. »

_ Fais-le livrer ici, je viendrais le chercher dans l'après-midi lorsque je viendrais voir Lucius pour nos affaires.

« Très bien. Les gobelins vous le donneront en main propre avec la clef. »

_ Parfait. Maintenant que ceci est réglé, je vais y aller.

Le Lord posa sa tasse et se leva. Il salua les personnes présentent qui s'étaient elles aussi levées. Il partit ensuite après avoir précisé l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Lucius. Il était plutôt satisfait de cette rencontre, même si elle engendrait plus de questions.

.

Une fois le Lord partit, Lucius se tourna vers les deux garçons. Draco semblait inquiet quant à sa sanction et Neptune se contentait de batailler avec ses lacets (Narcissa avait dû l'aider à les faire) pour enfin enlever ces satanées chaussures. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du Black, mais le garçon l'ignora et continua d'essayer de retirer ses chaussures avant de se tourner enfin vers lui après avoir réussi.

_ Dès après-demain, vous aurez tous les deux des cours d'économie, de comptabilité et de duel. Draco, je ferais venir Severus pour qu'il t'apprennes à mieux maîtriser l'Occlumancie. Neptune, tu auras des cours de maintient et de bonne conduite, il est hors de question qu'un héritier aussi important que toi se comporte comme un vulgaire paysan. Et vous ne discutez pas, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

_ Oui père.

« Oui, monsieur. Mais plus de chaussures par pitié ! »

_ Tu en porteras.

Lucius lui lança un regard glaciale, mais le garçon ne sembla pas plus impressionné que ça et se renfrogna juste en pensant à l'endroit où le noble pouvait se mettre ses chaussures. Après ça, Lucius les envoya dans leur chambre jusqu'au dîner. Il devait encore aller au ministère pour faire passer ses BUSE à Neptune afin de l'inscrire à Poudlard. Puis il devrais engager des professeurs pour les garçons, même s'il était sûr que Severus serait d'accord pour les cours d'occlumancie, et peut-être aussi pour les cours de duel. Narcissa se chargerait d'acheter les fournitures scolaires en même temps que leurs gardes robes respectives. Il devait aussi se préparer à voir la facture... Il avait une longue journée en perspective avec la nouvelle visite du Lord.

La fin des vacances s'annonçait mouvementée.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !_

_On m'a dis que j'avais techniquement pas le droit de répondre aux review sur les chapitres, donc je vais me contenter de vous remercier tous cent fois et de faire des remarques sur les questions posées en début de chapitre._

_La suite le week-end prochain !_

_._

_pilou._


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour !_

_On est samedi, il est 14h30 et je viens de finir la relecture._

_Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos commentaires !_

_Ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que mon histoire plaît à autant de monde._

_(on en est qu'au C5 mais j'ai déjà 101 (dalmatiens) com' !)_

_Bref. Merci à tous, ça fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir._

_._

Remarques_ :_

_J'essayerais de mettre au moins un passage des Journaux de Harry par chapitre. (la 2nd année sera intéressante)_

_Neptune est loin de se plier à la volonté des autres, il a juste un esprit pragmatique. Mais vous comprendrez tout quand mon idée tordue sera expliquée dans les derniers chapitres._

_Je constate que l'histoire des chaussures en a perturbé beaucoup, ce qui me fait bien rire. Mais il y a une explication somme toute logique dans ce chapitre._

_Je conclue ces remarque par ceci : Plus vous vous approchez, moins vous en verrez._

_._

_Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 5 : Journal de l'Ombre

.

Hermione sortit de la librairie avec Ron et Ginny, ils venaient d'acheter leurs manuels de cours et des Aurores les attendaient dehors pour leur protection. Le chemin de Travers était quasiment désert à cause du retour officiel de Voldemort. Tout le monde se dépêchait de faire ses courses et jetait des regards méfiants aux alentours. L'ambiance était vraiment tendue.

La jeune fille soupira doucement, en plus de tout ça, Harry, celui qu'elle considérait, peut-être à tord, comme son meilleur ami, était mort. Il avait mit fin à ses jours sans que personne ne le voit venir. Quels amis étaient-ils pour ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il allait aussi mal ? Elle qui se targuait de toujours tout savoir, de mieux le comprendre que quiconque, au final, elle ne savait absolument rien de lui. Les paroles du cousin de Harry tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ai pu se tromper à ce point. Plus que la tristesse, c'était la culpabilité qui dominait ses émotions. Ron avait préféré s'enfermer dans la colère face à l'abandon de son meilleur ami, Ginny était devenue légèrement amorphe et ne riait plus autant qu'avant, les Jumeaux essayaient de maintenir le cap et de remonter la pente avec leur boutique, mais elle voyait bien que la disparition de Harry leur pesait aussi. Il les avait aidé avec leur magasin de farce et attrape, et eux n'avaient pas vu le vrai Harry derrière son masque, et ils s'en voulaient pour ça.

Peut-être que s'ils avaient été de vrais amis, s'ils n'avaient pas été trop obnubilés par le Survivant et avaient vu Harry, le vrai, il ne serait pas mort aujourd'hui. Depuis qu'elle avait apprit la nouvelle, elle ne cesser de se torturer l'esprit à la recherche d'indices dans le comportement de Harry afin de mieux comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais elle en revenait toujours au même point, elle ne savait rien de lui.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées moroses par un grognement de Ron.

_ Regardez qui est là...

Hermione releva la tête et vit Draco Malefoy sortir d'une papeterie, suivit d'une grande femme blonde et élégante qui devait être sa mère. Cependant, une troisième personne apparu à la suite des deux autres et Hermione fut surprise de le voir emboîter le pas aux deux Malefoy en traînant des pieds (d'ailleurs il ne portait pas de chaussure) et en échangeant des regards avec Draco dans le dos de Narcissa. Visiblement, les deux garçons n'étaient pas très heureux d'être là.

_ Tu penses que c'est lui ? demanda Ginny.

_ De qui ? répondit Ron.

_ Le fils de Sirius, Neptune.

_ Sûrement, fit Hermione. Il ressemble à la description qu'en a fait Dumbledore.

_ Pourquoi il ne porte pas de chaussure ? demanda Ginny.

_ Va savoir...

_ Peut-être que les Malefoy sont trop radins pour lui en acheter, fit haineusement Ron.

_ Ron... Les Malefoy adorent étaler leur richesse. Et Neptune a un coffre bien rempli à la banque, répliqua Hermione d'un ton exaspéré. À mon avis, il n'a pas envie d'en porter. Sûrement un truc Américain.

_ Si tu le dis, répondit-il, dubitatif.

Ils virent les trois personnes entrer dans la boutique de Madame Guipure, même si Neptune tenta de s'échapper discrètement, mais il se fit attraper par le col par Narcissa et fut poussé dans la boutique. Hermione sourit légèrement à ce comportement, visiblement le garçon appréciait moyennement d'aller dans une boutique de vêtements. Madame Weasley sortit finalement de la boutique et dit :

_ Aller les enfants, il ne nous reste que les robes à acheter. Venez.

Ils la suivirent donc dans la boutique de prêt à porter et tombèrent sur une scène assez... surprenante. Narcissa Malefoy était en train de réprimander Neptune qui faisait une mine de chien battu avec des larmes brillant dans les yeux. Et tout ça pour... des chaussures.

_ Neptune, pour la dernière fois, ne fais pas l'enfant, tu porteras des chaussures que tu le veuilles ou non.

La voix était froide, le ton mesuré et le visage de la noble ne reflétait aucune émotion, mais ils pouvaient sentir son agacement. Neptune montra une plaquette de bois et Hermione se pencha pour lire ce qui apparaissait sur un parchemin :

« Mais j'aime pas les chaussures ! »

_ Pourquoi cela ? Ce n'est pas comme si elles allaient de mordre.

« Si. »

Narcissa s'arrêta devant ce mot et haussa un sourcil à la Rogue. Le garçon se dandinât sur place, passant d'un pied sur l'autre avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des tabouret et d'enlever les bandages autour de ses pieds. Là, des marques de morsures apparurent sur la cheville et autour du milieu de ses pieds. Il reprit sa plaquette et ils purent lire :

« Quand j'étais petit, un inventeur un peu fou a créé des chaussures qui mordaient les enfants quand ils mentaient et disaient des grossièretés. Ma mère m'en a fait porter jusqu'à ce que je me prennes cette malédiction qui m'a rendu muet. Et on pouvait pas les enlever sans l'accord de nos parents. Ces chaussures ont été interdites plus tard car on considérait leur effet comme de la torture infantile. »

Il y eut un silence à cette déclaration et personne ne semblait avoir remarqué le groupe de Gryffondor qui était entré. Draco finit par demander, incrédule :

_ Tu plaisantes ?

Neptune secoua la tête de gauche à droite et le jeune noble le regarda étrangement.

_ Ils sont vraiment fous en Amérique...

« Rappelles-moi qui a inventé les toasteurs explosifs ? »

_ Les anglais.

« Voilà. Alors insultes pas les américains s'il te plaît. »

Draco se renfrogna alors que Narcissa prenait visiblement une décision.

_ Très bien, Neptune. Je comprends tes réticences, mais on va au moins en prendre une paire pour quand on aura des invités. D'accord ?

Le garçon hésita, se mordilla la lèvre, pesa le pour et le contre mais fini par hocher la tête.

_ Bien. Maintenant, madame Guipure, il nous faut deux gardes robes complètes et leur uniforme pour Poudlard.

_ Tout de suite madame Malefoy. Avez-vous un budget ?

_ Non, aucune limite.

La couturière hocha la tête et Narcissa se retourna, remarquant pour la première fois les Weasley et Hermione. Draco les vit aussi et lança un regard narquois au groupe sans pour autant prononcer un mot. Neptune se contenta de monter sur un tabouret en aillant l'air d'un condamné à la potence.

_ Draco, Neptune, je vous attendrai au café nordique, ne faites pas de bêtise.

Puis, la Dame sortit en ignorant superbement et dédaigneusement les Weasley. Aussitôt, les couturières emmenèrent Ron, Hermione et Ginny sur des tabourets pour faire leurs robes pendant que madame Weasley ressortait avec l'escorte pour les attendre plus loin après avoir réglé les achats.

Une fois seuls, Draco échangea un regard noir avec les trois Gryffondors alors que Neptune ne leur prêtait pas la moindre attention.

_ Tient, tient, tient, la belette, la belette femelle et le castor femelle. Je ne savais pas que votre famille avait assez d'argent pour acheter des robes neuves.

_ La ferme Malefoy, répliqua vertement Ron.

_ Sinon quoi la belette ? Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité universelle. Peut-être que ta famille peut te payer ces robes, c'est parce que le petit pote Potter a eut pitié de vous et vous a donné un peu d'argent.

Ron rougit de colère alors que Ginny lui jetait un regard meurtrier et Hermione s'énerva.

_ La ferme Malefoy, ne parles pas de lui comme ça.

_ Tient, la mise-je-sais-tout s'énerve. Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?

Avant que quiconque puisse répliquer, un léger sifflement se fit entendre. Ils tournèrent tous leur tête vers Neptune qui montra sa plaquette :

« Laissez Harry là où il est. Draco, n'oublie pas qu'il est mon ami. »

_ Désolé Nept. Ce n'était pas contre toi, répondit le blond.

_ Qui es-tu pour te prétendre l'ami de Harry ? répliqua Ron.

« Neptune Phébus Black, confident et gardien des secrets de Harry, et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

_ Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, nous sommes les amis de Harry depuis notre première année. Et ma soeur Ginny aussi.

« Il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous. »

Neptune se détourna d'eux pour se concentrer sur les mesures que faisaient les couturières. Draco décida lui aussi d'ignorer les trois lions offusqués pour se concentrer sur la robe et critiquer le travail effectué par la couturière. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, Hermione était blessée par les mots du garçon. Alors comme ça, Harry ne lui avait jamais parlé d'eux. Les considérait-il ne serais-ce que comme des amis ? Les a-t-il seulement considéré comme tel un jour ? Elle ne savait pas.

.

-sSs-

.

Voldemort était assit dans le salon de Lucius Malefoy autour d'un verre de Firewhisky et ils discutaient de leurs affaires au ministère. Lucius avait toujours la confiance totale de Fudge et en faisait ce qu'il désirait. De plus, il avait convertis plusieurs employés dans divers services, étendant un peu plus l'influence du Lord. Dumbledore aussi se faisait des partisans, mais la rumeur selon laquelle Harry Potter était porté disparu le discréditait beaucoup auprès de certain.

_ Parfait Lucius. Je veux que tu continue de faire courir le bruit sur la disparition de Potter et que tu t'arranges pour placer de nouveaux espions dans les services des Aurores.

_ Oui, my Lord, il en sera ainsi fait.

_ As-tu des nouvelles de Pettigrow ?

_ Non, maître. Il n'a plus été vu depuis l'incident du ministère.

_ Où est-ce que ce couard peut-il bien se cacher ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Une chose est sûre, il n'a pas été capturé car ça aurait fait la Une des journaux, donc il a sûrement fui quelque part.

_ Bien que ce ne soit pas une grande perte, sa disparition me contrarie... Sa forme animagus était utile pour espionner. Continue d'enquêter sur sa disparition.

_ Oui, maître.

_ As-tu pris des mesures pour ton fils ?

_ Oui. Dès demain, il aura des cours de duel, de comptabilité et d'économie. Severus a accepté de lui enseigner l'occlumancie. Neptune aussi suivra ces cours, même s'il a beaucoup rechigné sur ceux de bonne conduite.

_ C'est bien. Gardes un œil sur lui.

_ Je le ferais.

Ils allaient poursuivre sur un autre sujet lorsqu'un craquement sec se fit entendre. Ils se tournèrent vers le gobelin qui était apparu avec un elfe de maison qui tenait un coffre visiblement très lourd.

_ Bonjour messieurs, nous avons une livraison pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres de la part de Neptune Black.

_ C'est pour moi, fit Voldemort en se redressant.

_ Il me faut une confirmation de votre identité. Veillez donc signer ce bon de réception et me présenter votre baguette.

Le gobelin sortit un parchemin et une plume d'une poche de sa tunique et les tendit au Lord qui s'en empara, habitué aux modalité gobelines. Il ouvrit le parchemin qui indiquait juste :

« Livraison du coffre contenant les journaux de Harry Potter, du coffre 687 à Lord Voldemort au manoir Malefoy à 16h précise. »

Il signa en bas, à côté de la signature de Neptune (un N avec des vaguelettes en dessous) après avoir vérifié que le parchemin n'était pas piégé et rendit la plume de sang au gobelin avant de sortir sa baguette et de la lui présenter. La créatures hocha la tête après l'avoir examinée et fit signe à l'elfe de poser le coffre devant le Lord avant de sortir un clef d'une autre poche et de la tendre au mage noir qui s'en saisit en même temps que sa baguette.

_ Merci de votre patience, au revoir, bonne journée.

Puis, avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre, les deux créatures disparurent dans un craquement sourd.

Voldemort se rassit dans son fauteuil en observant la clef et le coffre. Il finit par mettre la première dans sa poche et appeler son elfe de maison personnel.

_ Dipsy.

L'elfe apparu aussitôt dans un craquement. Elle était petite, vêtue d'une taie d'oreiller blanche avec la marque des ténèbres brodée en vert (le serpent) et argent (le crâne) sur la poitrine.

_ Que peut faire Dipsy pour le maître ?

_ Apporte ce coffre dans mes appartements, que personne n'y touche.

_ Oui maître, tout de suite maître.

La créature claqua des doigts et le coffre disparut en même temps qu'elle.

Les deux hommes discutèrent encore un moment avant que le Lord ne s'en aille, il avait hâte de lire les carnets de Potter.

.

-sSs-

.

Voldemort était assit dans le salon de ses appartements, le coffre était posé sur la table devant lui et il y avait en effet une petite centaine de carnets noirs identiques rangée à l'intérieur. C'étaient des carnets noirs, fermés par un élastique noir. Il y avait cinquante pages par carnet et elles avaient juste des lignes simples pour écrire, pas de carreaux. Le Lord constata que le garçon les avait tous daté sur la couverture avec la date du début et celle de la fin, de manière à s'y retrouver facilement. Il apprécia cette indication car il n'avait vraiment pas envie de chercher s'il voulait lire une date précise.

Il hésita à en prendre un en cherchant par où commencer. Ses années à Poudlard ? Ses derniers jours ? Ou le tout début ?

Il finit par prendre le tout premier, histoire de savoir pourquoi le garçon avait commencé un journal et l'avait tenu aussi longtemps. Il commençait le 23 Juin 1986, peu avant ses six ans. Il se demanda un instant comment ça se faisait qu'un enfant aussi jeune sache déjà écrire. Il finit par l'ouvrir à la première page, où il n'y avait que trois mots de marqués avec soin au centre en lettres majuscules d'imprimerie.

.

« **JOURNAL DE L'OMBRE** »

.

Le Lord tourna la page et commença à lire.

(_nda : je vous épargnes les fautes d'orthographe faites pas un enfant sachant tout juste écrire et je m'excuse si c'est pas du niveau d'en enfant en bas âge, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour que ça s'en rapproche._)

.

_23 Juin 1986_

_Salut ! Je m'appelles Harry James Potter, j'ai bientôt six ans et je vais te confier tous mes secrets._

_Mon papa et ma maman sont morts dans un accident de voiture, du coup je vis chez l'Oncle et la Tante avec mon cousin Dud. L'Oncle et la Tante ne m'aiment pas du tout et ils veulent pas que Dud et moi on soit ami. Alors on fait semblant de se détester, mais Dud il me donne des bonbons en douce et parfois à manger quand je suis punis dans mon placard quand j'ai pas bien obéi._

_Là je suis punis parce que j'ai laissé tombé le gros plat de lasagne en le sortant du four, mais c'est pas ma faute s'il est trop lourd pour moi... Et en plus, j'ai des coupures aux pieds et la Tante, elle a dit que c'était bien fait pour moi, que j'étais un vilain monstre incapable et inutile._

_Dud il est pas d'accord avec l'Oncle et la Tante. Dud il dit que j'ai un Don et que c'est génial. Mais il faut pas que je le dise, sinon l'Oncle il s'énerve fort et me punis... c'est toujours comme ça quand je fais un truc bizarre avec le Don._

_Dud il a dit que quand on sera à l'école, il éloignera tout les autres pour qu'ils ne voient pas le Don et ne m'embêtent pas dessus. Il fera semblant d'être méchant pour que personne ne m'approche !_

_La Tante a apprit à Dud à écrire pour qu'il soit plus intelligent que les autres enfants à la rentrée. Et il m'a aidé en douce à apprendre. Il m'a aussi donné ce carnet et un crayon, comme ça j'ai un autre ami à qui tout dire ! Et toi tu répéteras jamais mes secrets, pas vrais ?_

_Toi je te mentirais jamais. Tu sauras qui je suis vraiment. Je ne vais pas jouer mon « rôle » avec toi._

_Je sais depuis toujours que je dois cacher qui je suis, cacher mes émotions, mes sentiments. La Tante et l'Oncle veulent que je sois un petit monstre docile qui fait ce qu'on lui dit et pose pas de question, alors je joue ce rôle. Ils veulent pas que Dud et moi soyons ami, alors on joue la comédie._

_Plus tard, je serais acteur au théâtre, parce que je sais très bien jouer les rôles qu'on me donne. Ou alors je serais un artiste peintre ! Comme Picasso ! Je dessine pas super bien, mais je vais m'améliorer, promis._

_Tu es mon premier ami, mon confident, mon Journal de l'Ombre, toi seul, avec Dud, saura qui je suis, promis._

_Je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué, peut-être que demain les coupures à mes pieds auront disparues._

.

Sur la page à côté de cette première entrée, il y avait le dessin maladroit d'un placard sous un escalier avec une petite forme de dos recroquevillée sur un lit de camp.

Voldemort referma le carnet en méditant sur ce qu'il venait de lire. Le garçon avait écrit chaque lettre soigneusement en essayant de rendre ça bien lisible, il y avait pleins de fautes et les tournures de phrases étaient maladroites, mais c'était l'écris d'un enfant de six ans, il ne pouvait pas lui demander d'écrire aussi bien qu'un adulte. En tout cas, cette entrée en matière était... intéressante. C'était décidé, il lirait tous ces carnets, même si c'était dans le désordre. Mais pour le moment, il allait se coucher, il lirait un autre passage le lendemain.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu._

_J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience._

_La suite le week-end prochain normalement._

**Pilou_._**


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut à tous !_

_Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ?_

_Il est actuellement 14h09 en France, il fait... euh... Beau, ce qui est rare ici._

_Bref. Je viens de finir de relir mon petit chapitre._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_._

_Mais d'abord, _**Remarques**_ :_

_._

_Il semblerait que vous aimiez quand Nept remet les autres à leur place. Tant mieux, parce qu'il ne compte pas s'arrêter._

_Les carnets parlent de sa vie entière, malheur, bonheur, beuveries, tout y passe ! (eux aussi semblent plaire, en plus ça m'amuse de les écrire, je ferais peut-être un bonus « Journal de l'Ombre » s'il y a des com', je posterais dans une autre histoire.)_

_Quelqu'un m'a fait la remarque (TeZuKa j) que Nept pouvait utiliser l'illusion pour ses chaussures. Franchement, j'y ai pas pensé. Mais on ne peut pas penser à tout, donc Nept non plus. Et les illusions, c'est fatiguant sur la longueur. (peut-être à Poudlard, j'y réfléchit, merci pour l'idée)_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 6 : Petit scarabée apportera grand bordel.

.

Rita Skeeter était en train d'écrire un article incendiaire sur Dumbledore et la disparition de Harry Potter, lorsqu'une magnifique chouette blanche entra par la fenêtre de son bureau et se posa devant elle. La journaliste fut légèrement surprise car ce n'était pas la chouette d'un de ses informateurs. Elle prit néanmoins la grande enveloppe accrochée à la patte du messager qui s'envola sitôt déchargé de son paquet. Rita regarda attentivement la grande enveloppe de papier kraft et ne vit rien de suspect, elle l'ouvrit donc et en sortit le contenu. Ce qu'elle vit la fit presque bondir de joie, elle avait l'impression de recevoir son cadeau de noël avant l'heure !

Elle vira tous ses parchemins sur son précédent article et commença à rédiger le scoop de l'année, elle n'aurait même pas besoin de mentir cette fois !

.

-sSs-

.

En cette matinée d'Août, Voldemort se réveilla peu avant l'aube, comme à son habitude. Il se lava, s'habilla de son habituelle robe noire, vérifia ses sorts d'illusion et descendit dans la grande salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec quelque fidèles, souvent les Lestrange, ce qui était le cas ce jour là. Les trois Mangemorts se levèrent à son entrée avant de rasseoir après lui. Il fit venir la nourriture et ils commencèrent à manger. Bellatrix fit son rapport sur les derniers raides qui s'étaient plutôt bien passés, la terreur régnait dans le monde sorcier. Les deux frères Lestrange parlèrent des nouvelles recrues, toujours plus nombreuses et de leur entraînement, même si certaines n'avaient clairement pas le niveau. Cependant, il y avait quelque éléments qui pourraient être utiles.

Ils étaient en train de discuter d'un prochain raide lorsque le journal arriva. Ils se turent tous et regardèrent la Une, s'attendant à voir les résultats du raide, mais loin de là. Tout ce qu'ils virent fut une photo de Potter, avachi contre sa baignoire, une longue entaille visible sur son bras droit, du sang tout autour de lui, le visage pâle et les yeux vides. Voldemort se saisit rapidement du journal et le lut à voix haute.

.

« **Le Survivant a craqué sous la pression****!** »

.

_Hier soir, votre dévouée journaliste, Rita Skeeter, a reçu un paquet d'un informateur anonyme contenant cette photo et un témoignage de la personne aillant découvert le corps du jeune Potter. Il s'agit d'un membre de la très célèbre organisation de l'Ordre du Phénix qui avait été envoyé par Albus Dumbledore lui-même afin de vérifier que le Survivant se portait bien. Il déclare être arrivé à l'aube dans la petite maison où vivait le jeune Potter avec sa famille moldu et l'avoir trouvé ainsi, les deux bras entaillés et un couteau de cuisine abandonné à côté de lui. Il affirme avoir trouvé une lettre d'adieu disant ces mots :_

.

« J'en ai assez de toutes ces conneries.

Vous m'avez rabaissé plus bas que terre pendant toute l'année et au final, il a fallu que je perdes la seule famille qui me restait pour que vous me croyez. Maintenant vous me demandez mon aide, à moi, un adolescent de quinze ans que vous avez hué pendant une année ?

Vous me demandez de devenir un meurtrier ?

Laissez moi rire !

J'en ai marre de tout ça, marre d'avoir un mage noir au cul, marre d'être obligé de répondre aux attentes d'une sociétés composée d'enfoirés hypocrites, marre de souffrir et de perdre tous ceux que j'aime.

Alors allez tous vous faire mettre, moi je me casses. Je vais rejoindre mes parents et mon parrain.

Adieu à tous et bonne chance à tonton Voldy pour dominer le monde !

Harry James Potter »

.

_Il est clair maintenant que le Héros sur lequel reposait tout l'espoir du monde magique n'était pas à la hauteur. On avait déjà évoqué ses problèmes mentaux, cette acte indigne d'un Gryffondor nous prouve une fois de plus à quel point il était instable mentalement. De plus, notre source nous a informé que le très respecté directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard lui a demandé de lui ramener le corps afin de le conserver à l'abri des Mangemorts ainsi que la lettre, mais Dumbledore n'aurait rien dit aux autres membres de l'ordre, les laissant dans le flou total quant aux raisons du suicide du Survivant. C'est pour cela que ce membre a prit l'immense risque de nous envoyer ce dossier, sachant que le directeur saurait qui il est._

_Tout cela nous amène à nous poser deux questions :_

**Peut-on vraiment faire confiance à Albus Dumbledore ?**

**Comment allons-nous faire pour vaincre le Lord Noir sans l'aide de l'élu ? **

_Je vous laisses y répondre._

_C'était Rita Skeeter, votre dévouée journaliste, pour la Gazette du Sorcier._

_(plus de détails en page 2 et 5)_

.

Voldemort reposa le journal et observa la photo. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de voir Dumbledore ainsi rabaissé et avoir une photo du cadavre du gamin sous ses yeux (bien qu'il persiste à le croire vivant) ou s'il devait s'énerver à la vue du surnom ridicule par lequel l'avait appelé le sale gosse. Il finit par relever le visage vers ses trois Mangemorts et déclara :

_ Bellatrix, dit à Rogue de retrouver cet informateur et de venir me faire un rapport sur la situation dans deux heures.

_ Oui maître.

Elle se leva et partit aussitôt.

_ Rodolphus et Rabastan, inspectez les troupes et entraînez les recrues, si quiconque ose ne serais-ce que penser ce surnom ridicule, punissez-le.

_ Oui maître.

Ils partirent eux aussi en quatrième vitesse. Voldemort retourna dignement dans ses quartiers et attendit que les sorts de protection s'activent avant de laisser échapper sa colère :

_ Je hais ce satané Survivant ! Je t'en mettrais des « tonton Voldy » moi ! Si je te retrouves, tu me le payeras.

Il continua de vociférer sur Potter pendant une dizaine de minute avant de se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil et de se mettre à lire l'article complet, même s'il n'apportait rien de nouveau. Il se demandait si Potter était sérieux quand il lui souhaitait bonne chance pour dominer le monde... Il referma finalement le journal et se leva pour aller à son bureau et commencer sa pile de rapport.

Cependant, lorsqu'il fut assit derrière l'imposant bureau en cèdre, il vit un paquet posé bien en évidence au centre. Il fronça les sourcils avant de sortir sa baguette et d'examiner le paquet sous toutes les coutures, mais il n'y avait aucun sort dessus. Il finit par tendre la main, s'en saisir et l'ouvrir. Il contenait une boîte, et dans la boîte...

.

-sSs-

.

Severus commençait à en avoir assez des « Severus fait ci » et « Severus, mon garçon fait ça s'il te plaît » et « Severus enquête là-dessus » ou encore, le pire « Mon garçon, un bonbon au citron ? » Il en avait assez ! Que ce soit de Voldemort qui le prenait pour son homme à tout faire ou de Dumbledore qui le prenait pour son larbin, ce qui revenait au même. Mais pourquoi était-il devenu agent double ?!

Il soupira en reposant la gazette du sorcier et en observant d'un œil morne la lettre de Bellatrix. Son très cher et adoré maître lui demandait un rapport sur la situation. Et ce rapport tenait en deux mots : bordel total. Dumbledore avait déjà reçu une trentaine de Beuglante, le ministère était affolé et les membres de l'ordre débarquaient à Poudlard les uns après les autres pour avoir des informations. Et lui, au milieu de tout cela devait remplir plusieurs missions :

_ Trouver la vraie prophétie pour le Lord.

_ Espionner Dumbledore et l'ordre pour le Lord.

_ Enquêter sur le suicide de Potter pour les deux.

_ Chercher l'informateur de Skeeter pour les deux.

_ Espionner les Mangemorts pour Dumbledore.

_ Entraîner Draco et Neptune aux duels et à l'Occlumancie pour Lucius.

_ Terminer ses recherches sur une nouvelle formule de Polynectar qui durent plus longtemps que six heures pour lui-même.

Et avec tout cela, il n'avait pas pu manger un seul fondant depuis deux semaines ! Il allait finir par commettre un meurtre très sanglant. Il était en manque de sommeil, en manque de fondant et surtout, en manque de temps libre ! Il n'avait pas une seule seconde à lui !

Il devait en plus de ça préparer les cours pour la rentrée. Il avait besoin de vacances, de très longues vacances, et surtout très loin ! Mais bon, la vie est injuste, surtout pour les traîtres, donc il devait travailler.

Il se leva de son bureau et rejoignit celui du directeur qui était en train d'essayer d'expliquer qu'il n'avait pas du tout caché le corps du Survivant et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait être cet informateur. Le directeur des Serpentards soupira intérieurement, la journée allait être longue. Le seul point positif et amusant était le petit surnom dont Potter avait affublé le Lord. Il avait déjà fait le tour de l'Angleterre et il savait de source sûre que les jumeaux allaient l'utiliser pour leurs slogans publicitaires. Parfois ce gosse pouvait égailler ses journées, juste avant de lui faire tomber dessus la plus grosse tempête qui puisse exister en foutant le bordel dans le monde des sorciers avec une simple lettre.

.

-sSs-

.

Draco barbotait tranquillement dans la piscine de sa propriété pendant l'une de ses rares heures de libre. Il avait un emploi du temps très chargé depuis la visite du Lord et n'avait presque plus de moment de détente. Un an plus tôt, il aurait trouvé ça inadmissible, mais après sa rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait comprit qu'il valait mieux pour sa survie qu'il se plie à ces cours.

La Une du matin avait fait très grande impression et son père était absent pour la journée, essayant de profiter de l'occasion pour recruter pour le Lord. C'était donc sa mère qui les surveillaient et veillaient à ce qu'ils suivent leurs cours. Mais heureusement, Severus était beaucoup trop occupé pour les entraîner aux duels et donc ils avaient deux heures de libre en plus. Draco était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir duel, car il était encore très vexé de la première raclée que lui avait collé Neptune. Il lançait les informulés avec aisance et l'avait mit à terre en moins d'une minute. Draco voulait le battre, c'était son objectif et il s'y tiendrait.

Il jeta un œil à Neptune qui lisait au bord de l'eau un livre sur les sorts d'illusion de niveau huit, les pieds trempant dans l'eau. Visiblement, son cousin avait assez peu apprécier de ne pas réussir à voir à travers les illusions du Lord et étudiait avec acharnement la matière. Le jeune blond en avait fait les frais ces deux dernières semaines. Un matin, il s'était perdu dans le manoir parce qu'il avait fait en sorte qu'il croit toujours parcourir le même chemin alors que non. À un autre moment, il s'était fait poursuivre par des mini-dragons vipères très réalistes qui avaient faillis le mordre, mais heureusement, les illusions n'étaient pas solides, sauf quand Neptune y ajoutait des pierres volantes et dans ce cas là, ça faisait mal.

Lors de ces nombreux cours d'été, sa mère avait rajouté des cours de musique, qu'il avait réussi à arrêter à son entrée à Poudlard. Malheureusement, il était obligé de reprendre son violon alors qu'il avait horreur de ça. Mais il avait ainsi découvert que Neptune était un virtuose du piano. Il portait bien son second prénom quand on voyait son don en musique et en dessin. Il avait vu quelques croquis du garçon et ils étaient superbes. Chaque détail était rapporté avec minutie sur le papier.

Il finit par nager vers Neptune et demanda :

_ Pourquoi tu ne viens pas te baigner ? Ne me dis pas que le dieu des Océans ne sait pas nager.

« Je sais nager. Je n'ai pas envie, c'est tout. »

_ Lâches un peu ton livre, ça ne te coûte rien de te détendre un peu. Si tu peux me battre à la course, je te laisse tranquille.

Neptune le regarda avec agacement avant de fermer son livre d'un mouvement sec. Draco sourit en voyant le garçon poser son ouvrage sur la table de la terrasse avant de le rejoindre dans l'eau. Ils se mirent tous les deux contre le bord et le blond fit le décompte avant qu'ils ne s'élancent tous les deux. Draco pensait gagner facilement, mais il se trompait durement, Neptune était un excellent nageur et le devança de quelques secondes.

_ Je veux ma revanche !

Neptune secoua la tête avant de remonter sur le bord et de se sécher avec sa baguette. Ils pouvaient user de magie dans l'enceinte du manoir car les protections rendaient les sorts des mineurs indétectables. Le brun avait attaché ses cheveux en une longue tresse qu'il avait ramené sur sa tête en un chignon complexe afin de ne pas les avoir sur la nuque, ce qui lui donnerait beaucoup trop chaud. Il portait juste un short de bain noir et ses brassards de cuir qui ne semblaient jamais le quitter.

Il se saisit de sa gourde et but un peu dedans avant de la reboucher et de la remettre dans sa pochette posée sur son transat. Draco l'observa faire en se demandant encore une fois ce qu'il y avait dans cette gourde. Il avait bien tenté une fois d'y boire, mais le bouchon était ensorcelé et Esculape l'avait attrapé et lui avait frappé la tête de son bec jusqu'à ce qu'il la repose à sa place.

_ Dis, qu'est-ce que tu as eu comme malédiction ? Tu n'as jamais essayé de la briser ?

« Ce n'est pas le genre de malédiction que l'on brise facilement. »

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? »

_ Curiosité.

Neptune le regarda, sembla peser le pour et le contre et eut un sourire malicieux avant de montrer sa plaque.

« Si tu arrives à me vaincre à la nage, je te le dis. »

_ D'accord ! Viens, je vais gagner cette fois.

« Non, tu n'auras le droit qu'à un essai par jour. Maintenant, je vais lire, ne me dérange pas. »

Draco se tut et fit une moue boudeuse mais ne dit rien. Il n'oubliait pas pour quelle raison Neptune avait été viré de son ancienne école. Il se mit donc à nager le plus vite possible. Le lendemain, il découvrirait le secret de son cousin !

.

-sSs-

.

Un homme lisait son journal dans sa cuisine, devant son café du matin avec sa femme. Ils parcouraient tranquillement l'article sur la mort de Potter. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, ils échangèrent un regard, avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Tonton Voldy ! Ce gamin est vraiment suicidaire.

_ C'est le cas de le dire en effet. Je me demandes comment a réagit Voldemort.

_ Sûrement très mal, répondit l'homme avec un sourire amusé.

Ils se sourirent de nouveau avant de retomber dans un fou-rire. La journée commençait bien.

.

-sSs-

.

Le soir venu, après avoir torturé quelques prisonniers, entendu le rapport de Rogue sur la situation, dîné avec les Lestrange et apprit que Queudver était toujours introuvable, le Lord se retira dans ses quartiers. Il retira sa grande robe noir et son sort d'illusion, enfila un pantalon noir léger et une chemise noire décontractée, s'assit dans un fauteuil, un verre de Firewhisky à côté de lui, et se laissa aller totalement. La journée aurait pu être pire.

Le journal avait semé la panique dans le pays. Dumbledore était totalement discrédité et le ministère était beaucoup trop occupé à chercher le corps de Potter pour se concentrer sur ses raides. Lucius avait réussi à profiter de la situation pour infiltrer le ministère plus en profondeur et il avait gagné quelques nouveaux Mangemorts. L'entraînement des recrues se passait bien et une bonne trentaine d'entre elles pourrait bientôt participer aux raides sur les villes et villages moldus ou sorciers. C'était surprenant le pouvoir que pouvait avoir un simple article. Bien entendu, il avait envoyé quelqu'un récupérer les documents qu'avait reçu Skeeter, elle les leur avait donné après les avoirs copié pour ses archives, sans rechigner. Le Lord les avaient étudiés et avait demandé la confirmation à Rogue pour l'écriture de Potter. Le maître des potions lui avait affirmé que la lettre de suicide était bien du garçon, mais il ne connaissait pas l'écriture de l'informateur, même s'il était maintenant certain qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Il avait donc un champ de recherche plus réduis.

Le seul point négatif de la journée était qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à localiser Potter grâce au lien. Il le savait vivant, mais ne savait pas où. Le garçon semblait avoir apprit l'occlumancie, pourtant Severus affirmait qu'il était une cause perdue dans cette matière. Mais visiblement, il était très doué dedans, il ne l'avait pas montré à son professeur, voilà tout. Et en plus, le lien semblait brouiller, comme s'il utilisait un sort pour l'empêcher sciemment de le repérer, ou comme s'il était derrière des protections magiques du genre de Poudlard. C'était étrange, comme quand il n'arrivait pas à sentir un Mangemort à travers la marque quand il se trouvait dans l'école ou qu'il était sous...

Le Lord se redressa. Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il avait perdu un Mangemort, mais il pouvait le repérer via la marque !

Il se détendit dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa marque. Il identifia rapidement les hommes autour de lui, puis tria chacun de ses serviteurs, vérifiant leur emplacement au passage et notant ceux qui devraient expliquer leur présence dans tel ou tel lieu. Ce sort qui servait autrefois à traquer les esclaves était vraiment très utile.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir éliminé le dernier Mangemort se trouvant dans une maison close du Nord de Manchester, il du se rendre à l'évidence, le rat était mort. Il grogna de mécontentement. Il se fichait de perdre un Mangemort, surtout un incapable comme Queudver. Mais ce qui l'ennuyait, c'était de ne pas savoir quand et où il était mort. La dernière fois qu'on l'avait vu, c'était au ministère. Mais s'il était mort là-bas, on aurait forcément retrouvé son corps et ça serait passé dans la presse. La seconde possibilité était qu'il s'était fait tuer sous sa forme animagus. C'était probable.

Le Lord soupira et se resservit un verre. Il en avait assez fait dans la journée, il était temps pour lui de se détendre, et donc d'ouvrir l'un des carnets de Potter. Il en avait feuilleté plusieurs ces deux dernières semaines et il avait découvert des choses très intéressantes. Le garçon adorait Bach et Mozart, il s'entraînait au piano grâce à des pierres blanches et noires disposées en clavier et un walkman que lui avait donné son cousin. Il s'améliorait de jour en jour en dessin, ceux qu'il voyait dans les carnets représentaient souvent son quotidien, l'école, le petit parc pour enfant du quartier, sa maison, son cousin. Il avait d'ailleurs une relation très fraternelle avec lui. Ils s'entendaient parfaitement bien et faisaient semblant de se haïr devant les autres. Il avait aussi apprit dans un carnet sur l'année de ses huit ans, qu'il essayait de faire de la magie consciemment.

Il était cependant intrigué par une période de la vie de son ancien ennemis. Sa fameuse seconde année. Il prit donc le tome du Journal de l'Ombre, comme l'appelait le petit, qui correspondait aux mois de Janviers et Février de sa seconde année. Il l'ouvrit au hasard et tomba aussitôt sur deux dessins de... lui. Le premier était un portrait du visage de Tom Marvolo Riddle de dix-spet ans et le second était un dessin de lui au même âge, portant son uniforme, un serpent autour du cou et un livre sous le bras, il avait l'air d'un ange, mais les touches discrètes de rouges dans son regard dévoilaient sa nature maléfique. En voyant les images, il fut prit d'un très, mais alors très, gros doute. Mais ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Ça serait vraiment ironique non ?

Il tourna la page et commença à lire :

.

_15 Février 1993_

_Salut ! _

_Désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit hier, mais il s'est vraiment passé beaucoup de choses._

_Tocard a décidé de faire une fête pour la st Valentin, ça a été l'horreur. Il avait enchanté des lutins volant pour qu'il délire des messages entre les élèves. J'en ai reçu beaucoup trop pour ma santé mentale. Mais le pire a été celui de Weasley fille... Je crois que j'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie, même quand Perkins a baissé mon pantalon au milieu de la cour de l'école quand j'avais neuf ans. (Dud lui a cassé la gueule juste après, c'était pas beau à voir.)_

_Mis à part ça et le fait que Malefoy se comporte toujours comme un connard de gosse de riche imbu de lui-même mais même pas foutu de faire ses lacets tout seul, il y a eut une chose bénéfique aujourd'hui. J'ai trouvé un carnet dans les toilettes des filles du second étage (on a entendu Mimi pleurer alors on est allé voir ce qu'elle avait.) il y a un petit moment, je te l'avais déjà dit. Mais on a préféré attendre que Hermione l'ai examiné avant d'y toucher. Enfin, moi je savais qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, mais bon, je suis sensé être un stupide Gryffondor pas fichu de lancer quelques sorts de détections de base. Ce carnet sens la magie noire à plein nez, mais il n'avait pas l'air dangereux, donc je l'ai gardé._

_Enfin, passons, je t'ai déjà dis tout ça quand je l'ai trouvé. Il se trouve que lorsque le nain m'a apporté le message horrible de Weasley, il a déchiré mon sac et une bouteille d'encre s'est renversée sur toutes mes affaires. Elles étaient toutes tâchées, sauf le carnet. Donc hier soir, je t'ai posé un lapin pour écrire dedans. Désolé vieux. _

_Le journal appartenait à Tom M. Riddle. Et je peux t'assurer que c'est le mec le plus canon que j'ai jamais vu. Quand on écrit dans le carnet, il répond et hier il m'a montré deux souvenirs à lui. J'ai bien sûr sentit qu'il essayait d'entrer dans mon esprit, mais j'ai bien caché l'acteur, on va voir s'il arrive à le dissocier du rôle. Mais quand je l'ai vu dans ces deux souvenirs, ça a été... Je sais pas... Il est sûrement un mage noir en puissance vu la magie noire présente dans son journal. Je ne sais pas comment il a tourné il y a cinquante ans et je sais qu'il est sûrement mort, mais quand même... _

_En plus, dans les souvenirs que j'ai vu j'ai remarqué une chose. Nous sommes pareil. Il est un acteur dans un rôle. Il joue le gentil petit élève modèle, mais j'ai tout de suite vu qu'il était comme moi. C'est un acteur. Il se cache derrière un rôle afin que personne ne voit qui il est vraiment. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'attire le plus chez lui. Et aussi ses yeux. Ils sont vraiment magnifiques, noirs avec quelques touches carmins. Je penses que je vais continuer à discuter avec lui jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous trouve l'acteur et qu'il m'ait dit tout ce qu'il sait sur la Chambre des Secrets et le basilic qui s'y trouve. Et oui ! Je sais que c'est un basilic. Je suis Fourchelang, donc c'est normal que je me renseignes sur les serpents._

_Je dois y aller. Bonne nuit, je reviens demain soir._

.

Voldemort reposa lentement le carnet et avala une longue gorgé d'alcool avant d'éclater de rire. Potter avait eut le béguin pour son jeune lui ! Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de succès dans sa jeunesse auprès des hommes et des femmes, mais de là à penser que le gamin était tombé sur son charme !

Prit d'un doute, il poursuivit sa lecture un peu plus longtemps ce soir là.

Le garçon avait écrit trois pages ( TROIS PAGES ! ) rien que sur ses yeux. Et il avait fait une quinzaine de dessin. Il rapportait aussi ses discutions avec le journal. Son Horcruxe lui avait montré plusieurs souvenirs et même un où il était sous la douche. Visiblement, le morceau d'âme du journal s'était amusé à dévergonder et pervertir le garçon.

Il finit par reposer le journal après un énième fou-rire suite à une remarque de Potter sur le fait qu'il était totalement « accroc » à Tom et qui se plaignait que Weasley fille lui ai volé le journal. S'il avait sut...

Voldemort finit par se coucher peu après minuit. Il aurait beaucoup de travail le lendemain.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Voilà !_

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu._

_Un piti com' ? (fait son regard de serpent battu)_

_Pilou._


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je viens de finir le chapitre 7 !_

_Son écriture a un peu été retardée par le poste de ma nouvelle fiction _**Book of The End **_qui est la suite de _**Shadow of Light **_pour ceux qui la lise._

_(je ne fais pas du tout de l'auto-pub)_

_Bref._

.

_Remarques :_

_Les bonbons au citron sont mauvais pour la santé et se suicider avec revient à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, donc à éviter._

_Esculape me fait dire que le prochain qui le traite de piaf, il lui crèvera les yeux. Il est très susceptible, donc portez des lunettes de protection !_

_Oui, les carnets, surtout les Horcruxes de mage noir, ont tendance à pervertir les jeunes, il faut s'en méfier._

_Qui veut que je fasses une fiction « Journal de l'Ombre » où je mets tous les passage de la vie de Harry qui me passe par la tête ?_

_(Personne ne semble avoir prêté attention à un certain détail dans le chapitre précédent et c'est dommage car il est important, mais bon... tant pis pour vous!)_

_._

_Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 7 : Rentrée !

.

Neptune regarda une dernière fois sa liste avant de refermer sa malle. Le lendemain, il irait à Poudlard ! Le Plan pouvait réellement commencer. Il sourit malicieusement à Esculape avant de se coucher, qu'il avait hâte !

.

-sSs-

.

Voldemort reposa le journal de Harry et partit se préparer à se coucher, il aurait beaucoup à faire le lendemain.

.

-sSs-

.

Roméo Tarvild s'observa dans son miroir. Tout était parfait pour le lendemain. Sa malle était prête, ses cours préparés et en plus de tout cela, personne ne se doutait de son Secret ! Il allait bien s'amuser. Mais il ne devait pas oublier que tout cela était pour le Plan. Il se coucha en attendant avidement le lendemain.

.

-sSs-

.

Un couple se coucha tranquillement. L'homme commentant :

_ Demain est un grand jour n'est-ce pas...

_ Oui. Demain, c'est le début officiel du Plan.

_ On va bien s'amuser.

_ C'est vrai. J'espère juste qu'ils iront bien.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tu les connais.

_ Oui.

La femme lui sourit et l'embrassa. Cette nuit-la, ils n'allaient pas beaucoup dormir.

.

-sSs-

.

Le premier Septembre, sur le quais 9 ¾ , l'ambiance n'était pas à la joie habituelle. En effet, le Survivant était mort et Voldemort étendait de plus en plus son emprise sur le monde sorcier. L'insécurité dominait et les parents étaient réticent à confier leurs enfants à Dumbledore après le scandale provoqué par l'article de Rita Skeeter (on cherchait toujours l'informateur) donc la méfiance régnait. Cependant, Neptune et Draco ne s'en préoccupaient pas trop et montèrent dans le train après avoir salué le couple Malefoy. Le blond entraîna son cousin dans le compartiment réservé à son groupe et ouvrit la porte. Blaise, Pansy et Théo étaient déjà présents.

_ Salut Draco, fit joyeusement Blaise.

_ Bonjour Dray, ajouta Pansy.

Théo se contenta d'un hochement de tête auquel Draco répondit avant d'entrer en saluant Blaise et Pansy. Neptune le suivit et les regards se braquèrent aussitôt sur lui.

_ Blaise, Théo, Pansy, je vous présente mon cousin Neptune. Neptune, voici mes amis de Serpentard.

« Bonjour. »

_ Salut ! Alors c'est toi qui nous a piqué notre Dray tous l'été ?

_ Je ne vous appartient pas ! s'offusqua le blond.

Neptune pouffa avant de s'asseoir et montrer sa plaque :

« On peut dire ça oui. Mais on a aussi eut un emplois du temps surchargé de cours. »

_ Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? demanda Pansy.

« J'ai une malédiction qui m'empêche de parler. »

_ Quel genre de malédiction ? Demanda avidement Blaise.

« Qui sait ? »

Neptune fit un sourire chafouin et Draco soupira à côté de lui.

_ Ne cherchez pas, il refuse de le dire...

« J'ai accepté de te le dire, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'arrives pas à me battre à la nage. »

_ Non, c'est toi qui n'est pas humain.

_ Quel rapport entre la natation et ta malédiction ?

_ Il a dit que si j'arrivais à le battre au cent mètre, il me dirait ce qu'il a. Il ne porte pas le nom du dieu de l'océan pour rien.

_ Oh ! Et de quelle famille tu viens ? demanda Pansy, un peu trop intéressée.

« Les Black. Mon père était Sirius Black. Je suis sous la tutelle des Malefoy jusqu'à la fin de mes études. »

_ Attends ! Tu es le fils de ce tra...

_ Blaise, ne finis pas ta phrase, grogna Draco. Nept est l'un des notre, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir, comprit ?

_ Oui, Draco, désolé.

« Je peux me défendre tout seul Dray, tu sais. »

_ Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu lui lance un de tes petits sorts d'illusion.

« Mais voyons, je ne ferais jamais ça ! »

Le jeune homme avait un sourire innocent plus que crédible, mais son regard malicieux démontait totalement cet effet. Blaise préféra changer de sujet et demanda prudemment :

_ Tu étais dans quelle école avant ?

« Aucune, je me suis fait virer de Salem avant la fin de ma première année. »

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il a lancé un sort d'illusion sur trois élèves qui se sont retrouvé en section psychiatrie de l'hôpital pour trois mois.

« Ils l'avaient mérité. »

_ Ils t'avaient juste dérangé pendant que tu lisais !

« C'est ce que je dis. »

Théo eut un sourire amusé et Pansy commenta :

_ Je crois que nous avons trouvé un ami à Théo.

Neptune sourit et ils continuèrent de discuter ensemble, Crabe et Goyle les ayant rejoint entre temps, et ne virent pas le temps passer avant leur arrivée à Poudlard. Le Black découvrit que Blaise était le bout en train de l'équipe, mais qu'il fallait éviter de le contrarier si on ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une arme blanche plantée dans le corps (il en cachait un sacré nombre dans ses vêtements le lascar ! ), Pansy était sympathique et souvent de bonne humeur, même si elle se cachait sous un masque de garce de première devant les autres, elle était plus portée sur les poisons à action plus ou moins lente et douloureuse que sur les armes (Neptune discuta un bon moment avec elle sur le poison de manticore), Théodore était plutôt discret et lisait souvent, mais il connaissait quelque sortilèges cuisant de magie noire et blanche qu'il n'hésitait pas à utiliser. Crabe et Goyle étaient silencieux, mais Neptune leur découvrit un esprit calculateur et rusé que leur air de brutes simples d'esprits ne laissait pas présagé, ils étaient plus portés sur le combat à main nu, même s'ils savaient utilisé des sorts offensifs et de torture. Draco, comme Neptune avait put le constater, préférait de loin mettre des plans au points à l'abri et n'agir que s'il est sûr de ne courir aucun risque. Sa prudence pouvait s'apparenter à de la lâcheté, mais il savait que son cousin avait surtout tendance à calculer ses coups soigneusement de manière à s'en sortir entier. Il lui manquait juste un peu de cran et une pointe de courage, mais ses plans étaient toujours bien montés, c'était pour cela qu'il était le chef de sa maison, pas parce que son père était riche, contrairement à ce que tous pensaient. Draco était juste un meneur trop prudent mais intelligent et efficace.

.

Le train arriva finalement en gare à la nuit tombée et ils sortirent ensemble, montant dans l'une des calèches tirée par les sombral. Draco observa Neptune qui en profita pour caresser l'une d'elle. Il semblait aimer ces chevaux squelettique. Le blond pu voir avec précision le moment où Neptune aperçu le château. C'était toujours impressionnant la première fois, amis en bon sang-pur, Draco savait cacher ses émotions, ce qui était tout le contraire de son cousin. Il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert tellement son visage était expressif. Mais en même temps, ne pouvant parler, le garçon devait bien trouver un moyen pour faire passer ce qu'il veut dire, et les expressions du visage étaient utiles pour ça.

Ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall et McGonagall s'approcha d'eux.

_ Monsieur Black, veuillez me suivre, vous allez être réparti avec les premières années.

« Oui, professeur. »

Draco et sa bande laissèrent donc Neptune entre les mains du professeur de métamorphoses. Ils rejoignirent leur tables et se joignirent aux discutions sur la mort de Potter.

Les première années entrèrent rapidement et le silence se fit, tout le monde regardant Neptune qui n'était pas assez petit pour passer pour un première année. Des murmures s'élevèrent rapidement, tout le monde se demandant qui était ce garçon qui ne portait pas de chaussure. Deux questions prédominaient : Qui est-il ? Pourquoi il ne porte pas de chaussures ?

Dumbledore se leva, des regards noirs se tournant aussitôt vers lui. Il commença son discourt :

_ Bienvenu à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. Cette année, la répartition durera un peu plus longtemps car nous accueillons un élève étranger qui entrera directement en sixième année.

Il se rassi rapidement, conscient que la plupart des personnes présentent voulaient le tuer et avaient faim. McGonagall commença la répartition des petits nouveau et Draco observa attentivement les nouveaux Serpentards, en tant que préfet, il allait devoir se charger d'eux. En voyant que le tour de Neptune approchait, il se rappela du moment où ils avaient reçu les résultats de ses BUSEs, il avait réussi à toutes les obtenir avec que des Optimal ou Effort Exceptionnel. Il avait choisi potion, DCFM, métamorphose, runes, sortilèges, arithmancie et soin aux créatures magiques. Ils seraient donc ensemble la plupart du temps. Le blond espérait que son cousin finirait à Serpentard, mais le connaissant, c'était presque une certitude.

Lorsque toutes les premières années furent passées, McGonagall appela :

_ Black Neptune.

Neptune s'avança aussitôt alors que des murmures s'élevait. Draco entendit quelques uns demander si c'était le fils de Sirius Black ou encore s'il n'était pas le fils caché de Bellatrix. Draco eut un sourire amusé, Neptune avait rencontré une fois Bellatrix, et il était clair qu'il la haïssait presque autant que les chaussures, c'était dire ! C'était tout juste s'il ne lui lançait pas un sort. Mais en même temps, elle avait tué son père, donc c'était compréhensible.

Draco se re-concentra sur la répartition et vit que Neptune était toujours sous le Choixpeau. Pourtant d'habitude, ça ne prenait jamais autant de temps, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de sept minutes que le Choixpeau cria :

_ Serpentard !

Des applaudissements retentirent à la table des verts et argents alors que Neptune se levait pour les rejoindre. Il s'assit à côté de Draco avec un sourire en faisant le V de la victoire.

« Je t'avais dis que j'irais à Serpentard ! »

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit autant de temps ?

« Oh, le Choixpeau voulait discuter un peu avec moi. »

_ Tu viens de battre le record de la répartition la plus longue, fit Blaise.

« Sûrement, mais plus important, qui est le mec super sexy juste à côté du professeur Rogue ? »

Draco tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et remarqua alors la nouvelle tête. Un homme grand, élégant, le visage noble et le port altier, les yeux bleus et les cheveux noir ébène légèrement ondulés lui tombant sur les épaules qui contrastait avec sa peau pâle. Il était vrai qu'il était pas mal. Draco tourna soudain la tête en se rendant compte de ce qu'avait dit Neptune :

_ Attend, tu es gai ?

« Oui, tu ne le savais pas ? Alors, c'est qui ? »

_ Sûrement le nouveau prof de DCFM, répondit Théo.

Effectivement, Dumbledore se leva et présenta le nouveau professeur, Roméo Tarvild qui se leva et fit un sourire charmeur qui fit baver les filles et une partie des garçon (dont Neptune) avant de les saluer de la tête et de se rasseoir. Draco soupira, il se demandait ce qui allait leur tomber dessus avec ce nouveau prof. Il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule et vit l'écriteau de Neptune.

« Tu rois qu'il a déjà une Juliette ? »

Blaise éclata de rire à la vue du message et au regard de prédateur que portait le brun sur Roméo. Draco soupira et se servit dans les plats qui venaient d'apparaître.

_ Je n'en sais rien.

_ Tu crois que c'est un vampire ? demanda Pansy.

« Non, il a une aura d'humain. »

_ Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Blaise.

« Sentir les auras est un truc de base quand on veut faire de l'illusion. Ça sert à s'adapter à la personne en face de nous et on peut aussi voir si elle utilise des illusions ou non. L'aura d'un vampire sens le sang, celle d'un loups-garous sens la forêt et celle de Dumbledore empeste le citron à des kilomètres, c'est une horreur. »

Le groupe de Serpentards rit, amusé par le commentaire. De nouveau mots apparurent sur la plaque de Neptune.

« Il est arrivé quoi au dernier prof ? »

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu viens d'Amérique, fit Draco. En fait, le poste est comme qui dirait, maudit.

_ Aucun professeur n'a tenu plus d'une année depuis des années, fit Blaise.

_ Nous, on a eut, un prof qui avait le Lord derrière la tête, un écrivain has-been et mythomane, un loups-garous, l'un des seuls bons profs qu'on ait eut, mais il ne faut pas le dire aux autres, ça ruinerais notre réputation, un Mangemort sous Polynectar et enfin, une employée du ministère qui ne nous faisait faire QUE de la théorie, il n'y avait pas la moindre once de pratique.

_ Potter et sa bande avait fait un club de duel pour faire de la pratique, ajouta Blaise.

_ Et nous, le professeur Rogue nous entraînait dans les cachots en prétendant donner des cours de soutient en potion, le crapaud n'y a vue que du feu, compléta Théo.

_ On a finit par dénoncer le groupe de Potter à Ombrage, termina Draco. Histoire de se la mettre dans la poche pour qu'elle ne voit absolument rien.

« Je vois. J'espère que celui-la va rester. Il est canon. »

_ Arrête de baver et mange, grogna Draco.

« Mais c'est pas ma faute s'il est sexy à s'en damner un couvent de nonne ! Pas vrai les filles ? »

_ C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal, dit Pansy, vivement approuvée par ses amies de sixième année.

Les garçons poussèrent des soupires dépités alors que les filles et Neptune entamaient une conversation sur leur nouveau professeur.

.

Roméo Tarvild observait discrètement la table de Serpentard tout en discutant civilement avec le professeur Rogue à côté de lui. Visiblement, la plupart des filles et le jeune Neptune semblaient le trouver à leur goût. Quoi de plus normal quand on était « sexy à s'en damner un couvent de nonne » comme l'avait si bien dit le Black ? Les paroles avaient été écrite assez gros pour qu'il puisse lire en plissant un peu des yeux. Ce garçon avait des expressions intéressantes.

.

Dumbledore se sentait fatigué. Depuis l'article de Skeeter, les raides Mangemorts n'arrêtaient pas, les lettres d'injures et de mécontentement non plus et le ministère ne le lâchait pas et le rendait responsable du suicide de Harry. Même les membres de l'Ordre commençaient à douter de lui ! Et maintenant, le jeune Neptune avait été réparti à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor comme il l'espérait. Depuis que Potter était mort, tout partait de travers et ça l'agaçait profondément. Il n'avait plus qu'à modifier ses plans et chercher un autre moyen de se débarrasser de Tom.

.

Lorsque le repas fut finit, et après la chanson annuel (les Serpentards ne chantant pas du tout), ils se levèrent tous et partirent. Draco guida Neptune jusqu'aux cachots et lui fit visiter. Il lui montra la salle commune, décorée dans les tons verts, noirs et argents, des fauteuils et canapés étaient éparpillés un peu partout ainsi que quelques tables pour travailler, une cheminée ornait chaque mur, sauf le quatrième qui était une immense fenêtre ouvrant sur le lac, laissant voir les créatures qui y vivaient. Le brun resta un moment captivé devant le spectacle avant que Draco ne l'emmène vers une des sept portes placées à intervalle régulier tout autour de la salle circulaire qui était soit dit en passant, immense, entre les bibliothèques bien fournies. La pièce principale était éclairée par des torches accrochées au-dessus de chaque portes. Le couloir dans lequel il se retrouva avait une rangée de porte de chaque côté, à droite, c'était les filles, et à gauche, c'était les garçons. Ils avaient chacun leur chambre personnel avec salle de bain et dressing, mais s'ils le voulaient, ils pouvait jumeler des chambres. Ainsi, Draco, Blaise et Théo dormaient tous les trois ensemble, tandis que Crabe et Goyle faisaient de même de leur côté. Malefoy eut du mal à convaincre Neptune de relier sa chambre à la leur, mais il finit par accepter. Ainsi, leurs deux dressing devint un immense dressing commun, mais ils gardèrent leur salle de bain individuelle. Ils rangèrent toutes leurs affaires, Blaise expliquant qu'ils se piquaient chacun leurs vêtements et que du coup, ils devaient leur jeter un sort pour qu'ils s'adaptent à la taille du porteur. La seule chose qu'ils ne partageaient pas, c'était les sous-vêtements. Neptune accepta aussi de partager sa garde robe.

Lorsque tout fut rangé, ils se mirent en pyjama et se couchèrent. Ils étaient fatigués du voyage et les cours commençaient le lendemain.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'attends vos com' avec impatience !_

_À la semaine prochaine._

_Pilou._


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut à tous !_

_Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos commentaires !_

_Ça fait super plaisir et ça motive !_

_._

_**Remarques** :_

_._

_ah la la ! Tellement de suppositions sur le(s) futur(s) couple(s). ça fait plaisir et c'est assez amusant à lire en sachant ce que je comptes faire !_

_Je crois que je vais faire la fiction Journal de l'Ombre, au vue du nombre de demandes. Mais ça ne sera pas posté avant un petit moment, deux fictions en cours, c'est déjà suffisent pour moi. Quand j'aurais du temps, promis. _

_._

_Bref. Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 8 : Roméo Dolm Tarvild

.

Severus se leva tôt, comme tout les matins, il se lava et enfila son habituelle tenue noire. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien l'air effrayant et sortit de ses appartements pour atterrir dans son bureau. Là, il se figea. Les potions qu'il avait fait la veille avaient été remplacées par une boîte dans laquelle se trouvait un dizaine de fondants. Le regard si impénétrable du maître des potions s'éclaira et il s'avança vers son futur petit déjeuner. Il se saisit délicatement d'un fondant, l'observa sous toutes les coutures avant de le poser sur une petite assiette qu'il avait fait apparaître avec une cuillère. Il s'assit à son bureau, vérifia qu'il était fermé à clef et commença la dégustation. Le chocolat fondait sur la langue et répandait ses saveurs uniques dans son palais. C'était délicieux. Il devait bien LUI accorder ce mérite, IL cuisinait divinement bien et SES fondants valaient vraiment la peine qu'il se donnait à LUI faire SES potions.

Il termina son petit déjeuner avec un verre de jus de citrouille avant de tout ranger et de mettre ses autres gâteaux au frais. Il se leva ensuite et sortit en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards. Cette journée commençait vraiment bien. Le Lord lui avait dit que ce n'était plus la peine de chercher la prophétie, il ne devait plus donner de cours d'été aux deux jeunes, bien qu'il trouve le niveau de Neptune en duel très appréciable, Dumbledore et le Lord l'avaient déchargé de l'enquête sur le suicide de Potter, la lettre du garçon avait tout expliqué. Cependant, il cherchait toujours l'informateur et espionnait toujours pour les deux camps. Mais son emplois du temps s'était beaucoup avancé et il avançait sur sa potion. Maintenant, elle durait huit heures.

Il arriva devant le mur qui gardait la salle commune et dit le mot de passe « liquescens »et entendit aussitôt une dispute entre ses deux préfets.

_ Je n'en reviens pas que tu m'ait laissée m'occuper toute seule des premières années hier ! Tu aurais pu m'aider c'est aussi ton travail je te signal !

_ Pansy, je m'occupais de Neptune. Je te signal qu'il est nouveau lui aussi. Et puis tu avais les nouveaux préfets pour t'aider.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison ! Il aurait pu suivre avec les autres !

Draco ne pu pas répliquer car Severus entra et la porte claqua dans son dos. Tous se tournèrent vers lui et les plus âgés se mirent en rang derrières les plus jeunes. Il était sept heures et toute la maison était debout, lavée, habillée et prête à aller manger. Ils attendaient juste le discours de début d'année que Rogue faisait le lendemain de la répartition car sinon les nouveaux étaient trop fatigués pour l'écouter. Il observa les premières années et nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'ils étaient de plus en plus petits. La plupart semblaient incertains, d'autres le regardaient avec crainte, mais quelques uns se tenaient droit, le menton relevé et supportaient son regard scrutateur comme de bon enfant nobles. Ils étaient mis en rang devant et Severus vit que Neptune s'était placé un peu en retrait des premières années, sans pour autant être avec les plus âgés.

Il finit par prendre la parole :

_ Je me présentes pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore. Je suis Severus Rogue, votre directeur de maison et le professeur de potions de Poudlard. Vous m'appellerez Monsieur ou professeur, est-ce clair ?

_ Oui professeur, firent les nouveaux dans un bel ensemble.

_ Bien. Vous êtes ici dans la noble maison de Salazard Serpentard, j'attends donc de vous un comportement exemplaire. Que l'on ne vienne pas me dire que vous vous comportez comme ces imbéciles de Gryffondors. Cette maison est définie par la ruse, la manipulation, l'intelligence et surtout, la discrétion et est régie par trois règles fondamentales. La première, vous devez tous être levés et prêts à sept heures dans la salle commune pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner, et vous serez tous de retour ici lors du couvre-feu de vingt-et-une heures, sauf lorsque vous aurez des cours pratiques d'astronomie. Est-ce bien comprit ?

_ Oui monsieur.

_ Le couvre-feu n'était pas à vingt-deux heures ? demanda Draco.

_ Avec la guerre, le directeur l'a avancé d'une heure pour plus de sécurité.

_ Mais ça diminue notre temps libre à la bibliothèque pour travailler, se plaignit un septième année.

_ Je sais, mais la bibliothèque de la salle commune est suffisamment bien fournie pour que vous puissiez travailler. Mais revenons aux règles. La seconde, vous ne devez jamais vous déplacer seuls. Notre maison est la paria des quatre. Si Serdaigles et Poufsouffles sont plutôt neutres, les Gryffondors n'hésiteront pas une seconde à s'en prendre à des Serpentards isolés. Donc déplacez-vous toujours par groupe de deux ou trois minimum. C'est aussi pour cette raison que vous devez vous levez à la même heure pour aller manger, cela permet aux préfets de vérifier que tout le monde est présent. Si vous voyez un Serpentard en difficulté, il est de votre devoir de l'aider. Nous sommes seuls contre tous, donc l'entraide est primordiale. Des questions ?

_ Non, monsieur.

_ Bien. La dernière règle est la plus simple. Faites ce que vous voulez, du temps que vous ne vous faites pas attraper.

Il eut un rictus ironique à cette règle. C'était celle que les Serpentards retenaient le mieux.

_ Ce sera tout concernant les règles de la maison. Sachez juste que si vous avez le moindre problème, je suis là pour vous aider. Y a-t-il des questions ?

Il n'y eut aucune question et Severus les lâcha pour aller manger.

Draco marchait en tête de leur petit groupe de sixième année en direction de la grande salle. Mais avant d'entrer, il remarqua l'hésitation de Neptune.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

« Hier, McGonagall m'a engueulé parce que je ne portes pas de chaussures et a menacé de me coller si elle me voyait de nouveau pieds nus. »

_ Pourquoi tu ne fais pas une illusion de chaussures quand elle ou un autre prof est là ?

Neptune s'arrêta et le regarda comme s'il était le messie en personne.

« Mais c'est pas con du tout ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé moi-même ? »

Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita vers ses pieds, aussitôt une illusion de chaussures apparut et il fit un ou deux pas, l'illusion suivant. Draco leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant faire une mini-danse de la victoire, puis il entra de la grande salle, suivit des autres Serpentards. Ils s'installèrent en silence à leur table, contrairement aux Gryffondors qui faisaient déjà un bordel monstre alors que l'année venait de commencer.

Les préfets distribuèrent les emplois du temps que Rogue leur avait donné avant de quitter la salle commune et Draco cru que Neptune allait sauter de joie tellement son sourire faisait quatre fois le tour de sa tête.

_ Pourrait-on savoir ce qui te rend si euphorique ?

« On commence par DCFM ! »

_ Évidemment... Tu fais toujours une fixette sur le prof.

Pour toute réponse, Neptune se mit à mater allègrement le derrière du dit-prof qui venait de rentrer. Draco soupira, son cousin était irrécupérable et totalement imprévisible. À un moment, il se comportait comme un gamin pour devenir l'instant suivant encore plus mature et sérieux que McGonagall ou Rogue, et à d'autres moments, il se comportait comme une midinette en chaleur traquant un beau mâle. Cette partie là de sa personnalité était peut-être celle qui effrayait le plus Draco (et ce n'était ABSOLUMENT pas parce qu'il l'avait vu quelque fois en train de le mater avec un regard de prédateur depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés).

Enfin passons, le principal était que Neptune était aussi bipolaire que Voldemort, ce qui le rendait un peu effrayant quand on n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir passer de la bouderie de gamin aux envies meurtrières et légèrement psychotiques. Il ne fallait pas oublier pourquoi il avait été viré de Salem et ce qui était arrivé au type qui l'avait maudit.

Après le petit déjeuner où les filles (et Neptune) avaient discutés des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard (surtout Roméo) et où Draco et les autres garçons avaient discuté Quidditch et spéculé sur le secret du nouveau prof, ils partirent en cours.

.

Roméo quitta la grande salle peu avant ses élèves, il avait hâte de donner ce premier cours et de voir tout ces petits adolescents pendus à ses lèvres pendant qu'il leur expliquait d les secrets de la magie. Peu de personnes le savaient, mais malgré les apparences, il adorait enseigner et partager ses connaissance. Pour lui, le plus grand trésor et pouvoir était la connaissance. Mais encore fallait-il trouver des personnes qui comprendraient ce qu'il racontait. Ce n'était pas avec ses « amis » qu'il pouvait faire ça (il devait maintenir un minimum de décorum et d'apparence, alors hors de question d'être gentil ou de leur accorder le l'attention, il tenait à son autorité, merci bien.), et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les élèves de Poudlard soient très réceptifs non plus à son enseignement. Mais, dans la classe qu'il avait ce jour-la en première heure, il y avait un élément intéressant. Il allait bien s'amuser.

Il entra dans sa classe et ouvrit un tiroir pour en retirer les questionnaires qu'il comptait faire remplir à ses élèves. La malédiction sur le poste leur avait tellement fait changer de professeur, qu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir leur niveau, même avec les informations obtenues de Severus. Il était cependant sûr que la plupart des membres de l'AD et les Serpentard auraient un niveau acceptable.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, les questionnaires étaient sur la table et Roméo fit entrer ses élèves. Ils s'installèrent tous en silence pour les Serpentards et bruyamment pour les Gryffondores. Les serpents s'assirent à gauche pendant que les lions allaient à droite. Ce fait n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il avait lui-même quitté l'école. On ne mélangeait pas les vipères avec les chatons.

Il se mit debout devant son bureau et dit :

_ Lorsque vous entrez dans ma classe, je veux le silence complet. Ceux qui bavarderont seront collés pendant deux heures avec le concierge et ça commence dès aujourd'hui.

Il y eut un silence de mort et il fit un sourire sardonique aux Gryffondores qui s'apprêtaient à protester. Ils se turent tous et Roméo en fut presque déçu, lui qui voulait leur retirer des points en prime. Mais bon, ces lionceaux étaient incapables de rester tranquille plus de deux minutes, il aurait largement de quoi les coller et leur retirer des points.

_ Bien. Maintenant que ce point est réglé, je me présentes, Roméo Tarvild, pour vous ça sera professeur ou monsieur. Je suis votre nouveau professeur de DCFM et j'espère bien tenir plus d'une année à ce poste. Je ne tolérerais pas le bavardage, la triche et le manque de respect dans cette classe. Si vous avez une remarque à faire, vous levez la main et vous attendez que je vous interroge. Est-ce clair ?

_ Oui monsieur, répondit toute la classe.

_ Parfait. Vous avez du remarquer le petit questionnaire sur votre table. Comme je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait les années précédentes et où vous en êtes, j'ai décidé de vous faire passer un petit test pour voir votre niveau. Les dernières questions portent sur ce qui est dans votre livre pour cette année, donc j'espère pour vous que vous l'avez lu. Vous avez une heure, après cela je testerais vos compétences en duel.

Il s'assit à son bureau en leur faisant signe de commencer et en retournant un sablier. Les élèves commencèrent aussitôt à remplir les feuilles de parchemin. Roméo sourit avant de sortir de son sac un petit carnet noir avec une date écrite dessus. Il pouvait profiter de cette heure pour voir la fin de cette année si intéressante. La dernière fois, il s'était arrêté quand Harry rapportait son aventure dans la forêt avec les araignées géantes, visiblement Hagrid avait réussi à garder son acromentule.

Il ouvrit donc à la page qui l'intéressait, mais un mouvement devant lui, lui fit lever les yeux. Il vit Neptune qui regardait le carnet, puis lui, puis le carnet avant de faire un sourire amusé et de lever un sourcil, l'air de dire « Sérieusement ? Vous avez vraiment fait ça ? », il eut un sourire narquois pour seul réponse et Neptune leva les yeux au ciel avant de secouer légèrement la tête, amusé et de retourner à son questionnaire. Personne n'avait remarqué l'échange silencieux, sûrement parce que le garçon avait utilisé une illusion pour que personne ne le voit.

Il retourna son attention au journal.

.

_22 Juin 1993_

_J'ai découvert qui était Tom. Et franchement, je suis sur le cul. C'est VOLDEMORT ! Le type qui essaye de me tuer depuis que je suis gosse alors que je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Le connard qui a essayé de me tuer l'année dernière alors que j'en avait absolument rien à battre de la pierre philosophale ! Si j'étais descendu c'était uniquement pour les besoins de mon rôle. _

_Le pire, c'est que je l'admire encore plus..._

_Mais commençons par le commencement._

_Weasley fille a disparu et un message disant que son cadavre pourrirait à jamais dans la Chambre était écrit devant les toilettes de filles. J'en ai déduit que la chambre devrait être tout près parce que c'était quand même une sacrée coïncidence qu'il y ait deux agression pas loin. Et Mimi a confirmé mes soupçon en me racontant sa mort. Weasley m'a malheureusement suivit alors que je voulais aller récupérer le journal de Tom, mais si ça n'avait été que lui ça aurait été. Mais non ! Il a fallu que Tocard vienne aussi et essaye de nous effacer la mémoire avec la baguette de la belette. Manque de chance pour lui, la baguette était cassée, tout ses sorts foiraient de manière plus ou moins explosive et là, ça a été très explosif ! Tout un morceau de mur s'est écrasé, mais j'ai réussi à me retrouver du bon côté. Ça m'a donné l'excuse parfaite pour y aller seul !_

_Donc, je suis allé jusque dans la salle principale, sérieusement, faudrait vraiment faire le ménage et redécorer parce que là, pour la chambre de l'illustre Serpentard, ça craint un peu. Mais passons. Tom était là, avec Weasley fille et le carnet. Il pompait son énergie pour retrouver un corps solide. Quand j'avais dit qu'il essayait de me posséder et que le carnet puait la magie noire, je ne déconnais pas ! _

_Bref, on a un peu discuté, en fait il s'attendait à me voir arriver. Il avait presque réussi à percé l'acteur à jour et on a discuté. J'ai apprit qu'il était un morceau d'âme de Voldemort, qu'il contrôlait le basilic et que l'âme principal cherchait toujours à revenir. Au début, il voulait me tuer, mais à force de discuter avec moi, il a commencé à m'apprécier, donc on s'est mis d'accord pour s'allier. _

_Lui, il retournait dans le carnet, m'apprend ce qu'il sait de la magie noire et m'aide quand j'en ai besoin. Et moi, je garde le carnet en sécurité, je rends visite à Sovrana et je la nourrie, je retape un peu la chambre et je rends le carnet à Voldemort dès que je le peux. Et accessoirement, il a promit de m'aider à draguer le corps principal si je le voulait toujours. Mais je vais un peu réfléchir sur le sujet. _

_Voldemort est quand même un connard d'enfoiré de psychopathe qui essaye de me tuer pour je ne sais quelle raison et en plus, il n'a même plus de corps. S'il arrive à en retrouver un et qu'il ne me tue pas tout de suite après et prend le temps d'essayer de m'écouter, alors j'envisagerais peut-être d'essayer de le draguer. Parce qu'il a beau être un connard finit, il n'en reste pas moins intelligent, cultivé et très intéressant. Et il a aussi des yeux absolument magnifiques ! Mais je crois que je l'ai déjà dis quelque part. _

_Donc, pour résumé, j'ai eut le coup de foudre pour un psychopathe qui veut ma mort, un morceau de son âme a promit de m'aider à le draguer s'il retrouve son corps et je fais croire à tout le monde que je suis un gentil petit ange innocent avec un complexe du héros. Je crois que ma vie ne pouvait pas être encore plus bordélique ! Dud dirait que je suis cinglé, ou maso, ou suicidaire, au choix._

_Après qu'on se soit mit d'accord, Tom a réussi à créer un faux carnet et on a demandé à Sovrana de mordre dedans pour plus de crédibilité. _

_Fumseck est arrivé avec le Choixpeau alors que Tom allait partir, alors on a trouvé une histoire, juste après que j'ai tiré l'épée de Gryffondors du chapeau. Sovrana a accepté de donner un peu de sang pour faire plus vrai et est repartie juste avant que Weasley ne se réveil J'ai mis le vrai journal en sécurité, j'ai prit le faux, l'épée et j'ai aidé la fille à sortir. Son frère avait réussi à dégager un peu l'éboulement, pour une fois qu'il sert à quelque chose. On a pu sortir, Tocard s'est retrouvé définitivement amnésique. Ce qui est un point plus que positif vu qu'on ne va pas l'avoir l'année prochaine ! Fumseck (je l'aime bien ce phénix moi, il est sympa) nous a fait sortir (faudra que je pense à mettre quelque chose pour sortir facilement) et j'ai raconté un très joli mensonge à Dumbledore. Il m'a cru, il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement. _

_Il y avait Lucius Malefoy dans le bureau, avec son foutu elfe de maison qui a essayé de me tuer ! Non mais sérieusement, d'accord il voulait me protéger, mais quand même ! M'envoyer un cognard ensorcelé pour me blesser assez pour me faire virer de Poudlard, mais c'est complètement con, on a une infirmière plus que compétente !_

_Enfin, passons. J'ai réussi à le remettre à sa place, et en prime, j'ai libéré son elfe. Donc, ça me fait un elfe de maison qui me prend pour dieu et qui obéirait à n'importe lequel de me ordres, ça pourrait être utile. _

_Cette journée était quand même sacrément bien remplie. Et je suis encore passé pour un héros. Et Weasley ne me lâche plus ! Et en plus maintenant elle a retrouvé sa langue et n'arrête pas de parer, parler et encore parler ! Je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre très sanglant. Ou demander à Sovrana de me donner un coup de main. Non, je ne vire pas psychopathe ! Tom a juste une légère mauvaise (ou bonne?) influence sur moi._

_Je vais dormir, bonne nuit. _

.

Roméo reposa le journal et se retint de rire. À la place, il regarda le sablier et constata que le temps était presque écoulé. Il jeta un regard aux élèves, la plupart avait fini, mais certains travaillaient encore. Il décida d'attendre la fin du temps impartie et nota dans un coin de sa tête de convoquer Neptune pour récupérer son journal, car Potter avait du lui donner aussi.

Lorsque le dernier grain tomba, il agita sa baguette et toutes es copies atterrirent sur son bureau. Il se leva avec un sourire en coin. La partie intéressante commençait.

_ Bien, nous allons maintenant voir vos compétence en duel.

Oh oui ! Ça allait être très amusant.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Alors ? Surpris ?_

_Je vais devoir faire une tournée de cookies générale parce que beaucoup avaient deviné juste._

_Bref._

_J'attends vos review avec impatience !_

_._

_Pilou._


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut à tous !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous !_

_Merci pour tout vos commentaire, ça fait toujours autant plaisir !_

_._

_Remarques :_

_._

_ Certain s'interrogent sur le pourquoi du nom du professeur. Tout d'abord, j'ai voulu faire un anagramme avec Tom Marvolo Riddle (et ça a été un vrai casse-tête!) et j'ai trouvé plusieurs noms, mais au final, j'ai choisi Roméo pour la simple et bonne raison que personne ne songerait que le Lord noir qui dénigre en permanence l'amour et tout ce qui va avec, choisirait un nom avec une connotation aussi romantique. Et aussi pour faire le blague avec Juliette, certes.

_ Pour les cookies, je n'ai malheureusement plus de chocolat, donc finalement vous n'en aurez pas.

_ On m'a aussi demandé combien il y avait de carnets. Il y en a en tout 102, c'est dit dans le chapitre où Nept rencontre Tom.

_ J'adore Severus, je vous l'ai jamais dis ?

_._

_Bref ! Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 9 : Illusions et duels

.

_Lorsque le dernier grain tomba, il agita sa baguette et toutes es copies atterrirent sur son bureau. Il se leva avec un sourire en coin. La partie intéressante commençait._

_ _ Bien, nous allons maintenant voir vos compétence en duel._

_Oh oui ! Ça allait être très amusant._

.

Les élèves se levèrent tous et Roméo agita sa baguette pour envoyer les tables et les chaises se ranger le long des murs, dégageant ainsi un espace central. Il s'y plaça en faisant signe aux élèves de se mettre en rang le long des murs.

_ Bien. Je vais vous faire passer deux par deux et voir comment vous vous débrouillez en duel. Cependant, il y a une petite règle, je ne veux pas entendre le moindre sort formulé. Qui sait comment fonctionnent les informulés ici ?

Trois mains se levèrent, Draco Malefoy, Neptune Black (évidemment, il est muet) et Hermione Granger. Le professeur (pour ne pas dire le Lord) se tourna vers la née-moldu et lui fit signe de parler.

_ Pour utiliser un informulé, il faut soit penser la formule au lieu de la dire, soit penser à l'effet que l'on veut obtenir. La difficulté réside dans la concentration supérieur que demandent les informulés comparé aux sorts formulés.

_ C'est à peu près ça, oui, miss...

_ Granger monsieur.

_ Bien. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Monsieur Black, quelque chose à ajouter sur le sujet ?

« Penser à l'informulé ou à son action est un moyen de base, mais un bon légiliment peut prévoir vos sorts à l'avance avec cette technique. Le mieux reste encore de faire le vide dans son esprit et de se contenter de vouloir jeter un sort, sans pour autant penser au sort en lui-même. Mais c'est plus compliqué et ça demande plus de concentration et d'habitude. Certaine personnes lancent des informulés sans y penser, simplement parce qu'ils ont l'habitude. »

_ C'est très bien, dix points pour Serpentard. Pour le moment, vous allez utiliser la première technique, je doute que quiconque mis à part monsieur Black, dans cette pièce puisse utiliser la seconde. Maintenant, quel est l'intérêt des informulés ?

Quatre mains se levèrent cette fois, en plus des trois autres, il y avait Neville Londubat. Roméo le désigna et il expliqua :

_ Utiliser un informulé permet de jouer sur l'effet de surprise car l'adversaire ne sait pas quel sort vous lancer. De plus, on ne perd pas de temps à prononcer la formule, donc on peut lancer plus de sort plus rapidement.

_ C'est exact, dix points pour votre réponse. Avez-vous tous comprit ?

_ Oui, monsieur.

Les élèves avaient prit cette habitude de Dolores Ombrage, répondre ensemble, et ils se doutaient qu'il valait mieux filer droit avec ce nouveau professeur. Roméo hocha la tête avant de faire apparaître un sac de toile dans sa main et de l'ouvrir.

_ Vous allez tous piocher chacun votre tour un numéro de passage. Comme cela vos binômes seront aléatoires. Dépêchez-vous.

Les élèves piochèrent un à un leur numéro. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous leur ticket, il annonça en retournant devant son bureau :

_ Les premiers, allez-y.

Lavande Brown, de Gryffondor s'avança en même temps que Daphné Greengrass de Serpentard. Le combat ne dura pas longtemps, la lionne se fit battre en deux sort, elle n'avait pas réussi à faire quoi que ce soit, sûrement pas assez intelligente pour ça.

Les seconds furent Seamus Finnigan contre Vincent Crabe. Le Gryffondor gagna par un coup de chance en parvenant à faire un bouclier maladroit qui a quand même renvoyer l'**expelliarmus** à son expéditeur.

Le troisième, Draco Malefoy contre Hermione Granger. Ce combat fut beaucoup plus intéressant. Le Serpentard n'était pas mauvais, bien qu'il reste sur la défensive, il reconnaissait que Severus lui avait bien enseigner les bases. La Gryffondor n'était pas mauvaise mais d'un niveau beaucoup trop scolaire, elle apprenait trop dans les livres, pas assez en pratique. Il se demandait qui gagnerait quand Draco lança un sort dans la barrière de son adversaire qui la brisa et permit ainsi au second sort lancé dans la foulée et dissimulé derrière le premier d'atteindre sa cible. La jeune fille se prit donc un très joli **stupéfix**. La technique du blond était simpliste, observer, planifier, attaquer.

Les combat s'enchaînèrent pour arriver finalement au dernier, Neptune contre Ron Weasley. Roméo s'appuya contre son bureau avec un sourire en coin, ça allait être amusant. Surtout au vue de la lueur brillant dans les yeux du garçon. Il se tourna vers lui et montra sa plaque avec un air innocent très convainquant :

« Aucune limite ? »

_ Du temps qu'il n'y a pas de mort, aucune, répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Neptune eut un large sourire avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Ron qui se renfrogna, mais pour qui se prenait-il celui-la ? Il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

Draco eut un sourire en coin et murmura quelque chose à ses amis qui parurent amusés. Les Gryffondors ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils devaient penser de ce garçon, le fils de Sirius Black le sois-disant confident de Harry.

Ils se mirent en garde et Ron lança aussitôt un **stupéfix** que Neptune esquiva aisément avant de faire un mouvement avec sa baguette que Draco avait vu si souvent. L'air autour de Ron trembla et soudain, des centaines de milliers d'araignées apparurent de nul part et encerclèrent Ron. Elles étaient petite, pas plus grosse qu'une Mornille, mais nombreuse et le rouquin pâlit d'un coup, surtout quand il en vit une se suspendre devant ses yeux, il recula d'un pas et trébucha sur un obstacle invisible, tombant au sol où les araignées commencèrent à grimper sur lui. Il poussa un petit cri pas du tout virile et essaya de les repousser avec un **repulso**, mais au lieu d'être expulsées, elles doublèrent de volume, faisant encore plus pâlir le rouquin. Il recula se débattant contre les arachnides alors que Neptune affichait un petit sourire innocent avec une lueur purement satisfaite dans les yeux. Certains Gryffondors voulurent aider leur ami qui se faisait attaquer de toute part mais une barrière se dressa soudain autour des deux combattants. Hermione se tourna vers le professeur et dit :

_ Professeur, il faut arrêter ça.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il va le tuer !

_ Non. Miss Granger, on m'avait dit que vous étiez intelligente et pourtant vous n'êtes pas capable de reconnaître un bête sort d'illusion de niveau un. Votre ami ne risque rien, s'il était moins concentré sur sa phobie des araignées, il aurait peut-être remarqué qu'elles n'ont aucune consistance.

Tous les regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers Ron qui se débattait toujours avec les araignées, Neptune ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, observant juste sa victime. Ron finit par crier :

_ Arrête-ça tout de suite !

Neptune fit mine de réfléchir, un doigt posé sur les lèvres avant de hausser les épaules et de faire un mouvement de baguette. Les araignées disparurent, et Ron se releva en reculant, cherchant sa baguette. Il pâlit en voyant son adversaire jouer avec et jeta un regard au professeur qui ne bougeait pas. Il avait perdu, alors pourquoi n'interrompait-il pas le combat. Neptune agita sa baguette et soudain, Ron vit devant lui un monstre qu'il n'avait vu que dans les livres, une chimère. Les autres, à l'extérieur, ne virent rien, juste Ron de nouveau debout face à Neptune. Roméo sourit en perçant l'illusion, décidément, ce gamin était intéressant, pas autant que Potter certes, mais intéressant quand même. Ron pâlit mais se secoua, c'était une illusion, il n'y avait aucun risque. Mais quand la chimère se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol, il se dit que la douleur était beaucoup trop réelle pour une illusion. La chimère le maintint au sol et darda sur lui son dard empoisonné, le rouquin pâlit et tenta de se dégager, mais il n'y parvint pas, l'illusion était solide. Il cria et soudain tout s'arrêta. Il s'éloigna vivement de Neptune, s'écartant de ce psychopathe. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait arrêté soudainement et vit alors que le professeur avait sortit sa baguette.

_ Très bien, ce duel est fini avec la victoire écrasante du jeune Black. Miss Granger, aidez donc votre ami à se relever.

Hermione se précipita vers Ron et l'aida à se mettre debout alors qu'il observait le fils Black, totalement terrifié. Roméo fit un mouvement de baguette et les tables retrouvèrent leur place originale. Il fit signe au élèves de s'asseoir et dit :

_ Avec ces petits affrontements, j'ai pu déterminer vos niveau et certains d'entre vous ont beaucoup de chose à apprendre. Pour la prochaine fois, je veux un rouleau de parchemin de cinquante centimètres sur ce qui vous a fait défaut lors de ces duels. Et vous lirez votre manuel au chapitre des informulés. Vous pouvez y aller, sauf vous monsieur Black. J'ai à vous parler.

Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la salle, Ron toujours aussi pâle. Neptune resta et le professeur s'installa à son bureau, observant son élève avec intention. Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti, il mit un sort d'intimité et dit :

_ C'était une très jolie démonstration de sorts d'illusion.

« Merci monsieur. Mais je n'ai pas encore votre niveau. »

_ Évidemment, ça demande des années d'entraînement. Cependant, je préférerais que tu ne les utilise pas dans mon cours, je sais que ton niveau en duel est plus que suffisant, mais essaye de jouer le jeux.

« D'accord monsieur. Les carnets sont-ils intéressant pour vous ? »

_ Très intéressant en effet, surtout la seconde année. Mais dis-moi, dans le coffre de Potter, est-ce qu'il y avait aussi mon journal ?

« Non. Je ne sais pas où Harry l'a rangé. »

_ Je vois. Je suppose qu'il l'a avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il est en vie ? »

_ Je le sais, c'est tout.

« Vous êtes très possessif avec lui. Vous ne parlez que de lui. »

_ C'est mon ennemis, c'est parfaitement normal que je m'intéresse à lui.

« Vous croyez ? Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il donne dans ces journaux, et ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donnez. »

_ Essayerais-tu de me pousser à accepter les avances d'un mort ?

« Totalement ! Pauvres filles de Poudlard, elles sont déjà totalement accroc au beau Roméo, si elle savait... »

_ D'après ce que je sais, toi aussi tu n'es pas insensible.

« Oui, mais non, je ne chasse pas les proies des autres. »

_ Je ne suis pas une proie !

« Pour Harry, si. »

_ Je croyais qu'il était mort pour toi.

« Qui sait ? »

Neptune sourit malicieusement et Voldemort le fusilla du regard. Et pourquoi cherchait-il à se justifier d'abord ? Il n'avait aucun compte à rendre à Neptune et n'était pas du tout intéressé par Potter !

[**Quelle mauvaise foi, je te jure...**]

Il se redressa et regarda son vis à vis, mais ce n'était pas de lui que venaient ces paroles. Neptune leva un sourcil et demanda :

« Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur ? »

_ Non, déguerpi. Et essaye de me retrouver mon journal.

« D'accord. »

Il partit et le Lord se massa les tempes, voilà qu'il virait schizophrène.

[**Tu n'avais qu'à pas séparer ton âme en autant de morceau aussi...**]

Là, il en était sûr, c'était la voix de Potter ! Il remonta le lien, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu le localiser ou entrer dans sa tête, le lien était de nouveau bloqué. Il frappa rageusement le bureau et manqua de crier de frustration, le garçon jouait avec lui ! Mais il allait vite déchanter, on ne titillait pas Voldemort, et surtout on ne le traquait pas ! C'était lui qui traquait ses proies, non mais !

[**Alors comme ça je suis une proie ? Hum... ça sonne foutrement intéressant.**]

Il essaya d'attraper de nouveau le garçon, mais tomba à la place sur une image très... aguichante (est-ce que c'était des menottes?). Il la vira de son esprit, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça ! Potter allait lui payer...

.

-sSs-

.

Severus soupira en regardant sa classe dévastée. C'était toujours comme ça après le passage des premières années. Heureusement que c'était la fin de la journée. Il entendit des coups frappés à la porte et l'ouvrit d'un mouvement de baguette. Trois Gryffondors, deux Serdaigles et un Poufsouffle entrèrent pour leur retenue. Rusard avait déjà un groupe donné par le nouveau prof de DCFM, il récoltait celui-la. Il eut un sourire en coin mentale et ordonna aux élèves de tout ranger et nettoyer, que ce soit impeccable quand il viendrait tout inspecter dans trois heures. Après cela, il sortit et se rendit à ses appartements, il verrouilla tout et se dirigea vers son placard dans lequel il rangeait les aliment à garder au frais. Il se saisit d'un fondant dans la boîte et sourit avant de le poser dans une assiette. Il allait commencer à le déguster lorsqu'il sentit une autre présence dans la pièce.

_ Sortez de sous cette cape, je sais que vous êtes là.

Une personne apparu avec un petit sourire chafouin sur le visage.

_ Bonjour Severus.

_ Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Je suis venu voir comment ça se passait ? Tu me donnes un fondant ?

_ Il n'y en a plus. Et les choses se passent très bien. Tu peux partir maintenant.

_ Tu est toujours aussi méchant, dit-il avec une fausse moue boudeuse.

_ Je sais. Tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ?

_ Non, je vais aller lui rendre visite, histoire d'avoir de vraies nouvelles. À la prochaine Sevy !

_ Reviens ici saleté ! Et ne m'appelles pas comme ça !

Mais trop tard, son visiteur était déjà partit, il grogna et jura contre les sans-gènes dans son genre, puis il retourna à son fondant et remarqua qu'il avait disparu. Il faillit hurler de frustration. Mais ne le fit qu'en constatant qu'il lui en avait volé deux autres ! Il prit le dernier et le mit dans son assiette, dernier fondant de la semaine, pour se donner courage.

Il allait devoir faire plus de potion, et l'améliorer, encore.

.

-sSs-

.

La jeune femme soupira, son mari était parti voir comment ça se passait. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'embêterait pas trop Severus. Enfin, le connaissant, il allait sûrement lui faire une farce quelconque. Elle finit de plier le linge et le rangea dans les armoires. Elle ne pouvait que l'attendre.

.

-sSs-

.

Un jeune garçon blond était en train de faire ses devoirs dans sa chambre quand des coups furent frappés à sa fenêtre. Il ouvrit aussitôt au messager et lui sourit.

_ Je suppose qu'il veut ÇA.

« Tu supposes bien. Où est-il ? »

_ Attends ici, je vais le chercher.

Le garçon sortit de sa chambre et descendit à la cave en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer par ses parents, il écarta quelques cartons, souleva une latte du plancher et sortit un paquet. Il prit l'un des objets qu'il contenait et remonta rapidement après avoir tout remit dans la planque. Il donna le paquet au messager et dit :

_ Passe-lui le bonjour du geôlier ?

« Promis. Il te passe le bonjour du prisonnier. »

Il sourit et son vis à vis s'envola de nouveau par la fenêtre. Les choses avançaient.

.

-sSs-

.

Draco se demandait s'il avait quelque chose à craindre. Il était certain que Neptune le matait ! Au début, il avait des doutes parce qu'il faisait une fixette sur le nouveau prof. Mais après le premier cours, il s'en était totalement désintéressée. Et là, il était quasiment sûr que son ami et cousin le matait. C'était un peu terrifiant, considérant qu'il avait un caractère encore plus bipolaire que le Lord. Et en parlant de bipolaire... Le nouveau professeur semblait aussi l'être, un instant il était sympathique, le suivant il retirait des points pour un oui ou pour un non et juste après, il avait ce sourire malicieux de ceux qui préparent un mauvais coup. Les rumeurs avaient courues très rapidement dans l'école et les pronostiques étaient lancé pour savoir qui de Rogue ou de Tarvild effrayerait le plus d'élève cette année là. Et le nouveau semblait déjà bien parti. Cette année allait être encore plus bordélique que la précédente, il le sentait.

.

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu._

_Un petit commentaire pour me dire vos hypothèses ?_

_._

_à la semaine prochaine !_

_(VACANCES!)_

_._

_Pilou._


	10. Chapter 10

_Salut à tous !_

_Désolée pour le poste tardif (mais j'ai dis que je postais le Week-end, donc je suis dans les temps)_

_Dans ce chapitre, quelques petites explications utiles !_

_._

_**Remarques **:_

_J'adore embrouiller mes lecteurs ! _

_J'adore vos hypothèses, sérieusement, et j'adore aussi les démonter. C'est amusant._

_Petite précision utile : dans ma fiction, Harry n'est pas un Horcruxe._

_Je vais essayer de faire le « _**Journal de l'Ombre** _» après cette fiction, promis._

_(J'ai d'ailleurs essayer de faire les 3 pages... Pas réussi à en écrire plus d'une seule.)_

_N'empêche, pour une fic commencée pour la déconne, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de succès. Je suis super contente du coup ! Merci à tous ! Vous êtes géniaux !_

_Et bonnes fêtes de fin d'années à tous !_

_._

_Voici la suite._

_Bonne lecture._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 10 : Les morts reviennent à la vie.

_._

_10 Juillet 1995_

_Salut._

_Je suis encore chez les Dursley et je n'ai toujours pas eut la moindre nouvelle de mes soi-disant amis ! Non mais je te jures, je vais vraiment finir par leur dire leurs quatre vérités un de ces jours._

_En plus, je ne sais même pas ce que fais Voldemort... Tom n'arrive pas à se connecter à l'esprit principal et moi je dois utiliser l'occlumancie pour éviter qu'il n'entre dans ma tête et ne voit des informations compromettantes (oui, je fantasme encore sur lui). D'ailleurs, Tom et moi, on a réfléchit à un moyen pour qu'il retrouve une apparence humaine, parce que, franchement, la face de serpent, ça ne lui va absolument pas ! On a trouvé quelques pistes, mais ce n'est pas évident de lui envoyer un message. J'ai l'impression que la maison est surveillée. Heureusement que je peux compter sur Dudley, il s'est arrangé pour emmener des lettres à la poste sorcière de Londres située en dehors du chemin de Travers. _

_D'ailleurs, en parlant de lettres, Sirius m'a mit en contacte avec son fils, Neptune, je te jure que ça m'a fait un choc quand j'ai appris qu'il avait un fils de mon âge. En fait, il n'a jamais vraiment trahi sa famille, c'est son père qui lui a demandé de jouer les rebelles quand il avait neuf ans et qu'il s'est fiancé à Élisabeth Arrow. Ils se sont rencontré lors d'un bal et ont tout de suite demandé à leur père respectif de les fiancer, le coup de foudre quoi. Ou plutôt, le lien des âmes d'après Sirius. Comme les Arrow sont une grande famille très ancienne et qu'ils ont quelques ennemis au sein de plusieurs pays, ils ont préféré garder ce contrat secret. Et pour que les soupçons ne se portent pas sur Sirius, il a du jouer les rebelles. Mais il était vraiment ami avec mon père, même s'il ne lui a jamais dit qu'il pratiquait réellement la magie noire ou qu'il continuait les traditions familiales en douce._

_Enfin bref. C'est une histoire compliquée. Dans tout les cas, quand Sirius a découvert que je m'intéressait un peu trop au côté obscur de la Force, il m'a tout raconté et m'a donné l'adresse américaine de Nept. _

_Ce gars est cinglé mais super sympa. En plus, il connaît beaucoup de chose sur la magie, j'ai eut encore plus de renseignement qu'avec Tom ! C'est dire. D'ailleurs, c'est sous ses conseils que je viens de commencer à travailler sur les sorts d'illusions. C'est un sujet vraiment très intéressant, surtout pour un acteur comme moi. On vit dans un monde où le paraître, l'apparence et la réputation jouent beaucoup, alors savoir jouer avec les illusions, c'est tout de même la base. _

_Il m'a aussi parlé de cette malédiction qu'il a reçu quand il avait neuf ans, _**le ****sortilège de l'âme-soeur muette**_. Celui qui l'a inventé ne devait vraiment pas tourner rond. Mais ça nous a donné une idée. Tom, Lisy et Sirius sont d'accord avec nous. Les choses vont enfin avancer et devenir intéressantes. La phase Une du Plan débute maintenant._

.

C'était la dernière entrée du dernier journal du garçon. Voldemort le reposa sur son bureau et réfléchit. Maintenant, il savait de qui venait ce rituel qui l'avait aidé à retrouver l'apparence de ses vingt-cinq ans. Ce garçon avait vraiment l'âme d'un Serpentard, c'était certain.

[**Merci du compliment.**]

Il grogna et essaya encore une fois de l'attraper, mais le garçon s'était enfuit, encore une fois. Ça faisait une semaine que ça durait. Une semaine qu'il commentait tout ce qu'il faisait ou disait. Une semaine qu'il lui envoyait des images plus que subjectives. Une putain de semaine ! Et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à attraper ce sale gosse ! Il avait bien essayé d'interroger Neptune de toutes les manières possible (sans pour autant se faire démasquer) mais le garçon ne disait rien. Pourtant il savait, il en avait la preuve sous les yeux, que le garçon avait un lien avec toute cette machination.

Bon, il devait procéder par étape et mettre de l'ordre dans ses objectifs.

Tout d'abord, trouver un moyen d'assassiner Dumbledore, il avait essayé les bonbons au citron empoisonnés (plus pour avoir tenter le truc qu'autre chose, il n'était pas vraiment sérieux dans cette tentative), mais le bougre avait détecté le goût suspect et avait aussitôt recracher le bonbon avant de bien se rincer le gosier pour enlever le poison. Potter avait bien rit à ce moment. Mais il avait toujours rêvé de voir ce vieux cinglé s'étouffer avec l'un de ses précieux bonbons... Il s'était donné jusqu'aux vacances de noël pour réussir à le tuer et il y arriverait. Quand il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ses hommes, il agissait lui-même.

Ensuite, son deuxième objectif était de trouver où se cachait Potter, qu'il puisse enfin le tuer. Il ne changerait pas d'avis, qu'importe les insinuations de Black, le harcèlement du sale gosse et les recommandations de Sovrana. Même elle, elle l'incitait à prendre Potter pour compagnon ! Ce gamin avait réussi à se mettre son basilic dans la poche ! Sovrana l'adorait.

Son troisième et dernier objectif était de prendre le pouvoir. Parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un redresse cette société en déclin. Et ce n'était certainement pas cet incapable de Fudge ou un autre de ces défenseurs des moldus au détriment des traditions sorcières, qui en serait capable !

.

Il soupira avant de regarder l'heure, il devait y aller. Il enfila une longue cape noire, rangea le carnet dans son coffre et le ferma à clef avant de se diriger vers la sortie de Poudlard. Il s'éloigna du village et transplana pour son manoir où devait avoir lieu la réunion de la semaine. Il espérait que ses Mangemort avaient bien fait leur travail pour une fois. En entrant, il plaça sur lui son illusion qui montrait son ancienne apparence. En réalité, mis à part Black et Potter, personne ne savait qu'il avait changé d'apparence. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait, mais il n'était pas sûr que les deux garçons aient gardé le secret.

Il entra dans la salle de réunion où le premier cercle était déjà présent, Severus comprit. Il s'installa à sa place et fit signe aux autres de s'asseoir.

Bellatrix commença par lui fournir les rapports sur les raides de la semaine. Ils avaient réussi à récupérer suffisamment d'équipement et à affaiblir le ministère sur plusieurs plans. Le soi disant suicide de Potter les avaient bien aidé et ils avaient plus de recrues. Ils les testaient toujours pour vérifier leur fidélité, mais dans l'ensemble, ils avançaient bien. Ce qui était une bonne nouvelle.

Ensuite, les frères Lestrange lui rapportèrent les résultats de l'entraînement des recrues et des Mangemorts confirmés. Il y avait plusieurs nouveaux prometteurs et qui pourraient être marqués dans le week-end. Bien entendu, c'était à lui de donner l'avis final, mais il faisait confiance à ses hommes du premier cercle.

Lucius avançait dans la corruption du ministère, il avait convaincu cette idiot de Fudge de continuer ses poursuites contre Dumbledore vis à vis de Potter et d'autres sujets. Les fonds apportés par Black lui avait permis de soudoyer plus d'employés et ils avaient donc presque la totalité des postes clefs du ministère sous leurs ordres. De ce côté-là aussi, ça avançait bien.

Ils pourraient donc attaquer bientôt. Détruire le ministère et tuer Fudge ne servait à rien car, mis à part se faire plaisir, il n'obtiendrait rien « légalement », il fallait que Fudge le reconnaisse publiquement comme le prochain ministre, qu'il lui cède son poste. C'est pour cela qu'il avait demandé à Lucius de contacter cette journaliste qui arrivait si bien à obtenir des informations croustillantes, Rita Skeeter. La jeune femme avait eut besoin d'une petite aide (à savoir le secret de son animagus) pour accepter de couvrir l'événement, mais comme elle adorait les gros scoop, ils n'avaient pas eut à beaucoup faire pression sur elle.

Greyback, qui ne parlait pas souvent, lui rapporta le soutient que lui apportaient la plupart des créatures magiques qu'il avait pu contacter avec son clan de loup-garous. La plupart des créatures haïssaient le système actuel qui les réprimait et espéraient qu'il change les choses, ce qu'il comptait faire, bien entendu. Les gobelins avaient refusé de collaborer plus qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà en laissant les évadés d'Azkaban utiliser leur compte. Enfin, ce n'était pas très important, il savait que négocier avec ces créatures étaient quasiment chose impossible.

Finalement, vint le moment intéressant pour le Lord, le rapport de Rogue.

_ Alors Severus ? Comment s'est passé cette première semaine à Poudlard ?

[**Comme si tu ne le savais pas.**]

Il ignora royalement le gamin, conscient qu'il ne l'attraperait pas.

_ C'était... Encore pire que l'année dernière. La mort de Potter a choqué la moitié de l'école, presque plus personne n'a confiance en Dumbledore et les Gryffondors sont encore plus intenables sans leur golden boy. Et il y a le nouveau professeur...

_ J'ai l'impression que tu ne l'apprécie pas, fit doctement Lucius.

_ Disons qu'il n'est pas vraiment facile à comprendre. Il parvient à effrayer les élèves tout en les fascinant, à se faire haïr de la moitié du staff tout en réussissant l'exploit de se montrer indispensable quand ils ont besoin de connaissances supplémentaires. À un moment, on a affaire à une personne civile et aimable et la seconde d'après c'est un sadique de première. C'est impossible d'être encore plus bipolaire que lui ! Et pourtant, Black en tient une bonne couche lui aussi à ce niveau, au point qu'on pourrait le croire schizophrène pas moment...

_ Il arrive à faire mieux que Neptune, s'étonna Lucius.

_ Je n'ai vu ce garçon qu'une fois, fit Bellatrix. Et il semblait quand même sacrément atteint.

_ C'est toi qui dis ça ? répliqua Rogue. Niveau folie, je penses que tu le supplantes quand même.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

_ J'ai dis...

_ Suffit !

Ils se turent tous sous l'ordre de Voldemort, Bellatrix lançant des regards meurtriers à Rogue qui lui renvoyait un regard dédaigneux. Le Lord était légèrement amusé par la description de son espion. S'il savait qui était Roméo, peut-être parlerait-il autrement. Mais un détail avait captivé son attention.

_ Tu as dis que Black te paraissait comment ?

_ Schizophrène, maître.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment. Disons qu'il a encore plus de sautes d'humeur qu'une femme enceinte et qu'un jour il peut être à baver sur Tarvild, et le jour suivant à reluquer Draco avec un air de prédateur. C'est comme s'il avait deux personnalités bien distinctes, mais que les deux se fondaient parfaitement l'une dans l'autre. En fait, il n'y a qu'une chose qui peut faire penser à deux personnalités et non à un comportement bipolaire, c'est la personne qu'il drague.

Voldemort réfléchit. Il y avait bien une hypothèse un peu folle qui prenait le dessus sur toute les autres. Ce serait un truc de taré, mais ça lui semblait pourtant logique. Il se tourna vers Lucius et demanda :

_ Comment Black se comportait chez toi avec ton fils ?

_ Je dirais, normalement. Il ne le harcelait pas ou quoi que ce soit, il ne semblait même pas intéressé par Draco. Par contre, son faucon n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de lui.

_ Severus, qu'en est-il du faucon de Black ?

_ Je suppose qu'il est à la volière. Je l'ai vu une fois apporter un colis à Black, mais c'est tout. Pourquoi ?

_ Rien, continue d'observer. Et qu'en est-il de Dumbledore ?

Si son hypothèse était juste, alors il avait peut-être trouvé Potter.

_ Dumbledore est trop occupé par la gestion de l'Ordre qui commence à douter de lui, la gestion de l'école et les problèmes que lui crée Fudge pour trop se concentrer sur vous. Il a aussi abandonné la traque de Potter, comme il semblerait qu'il soit vraiment mort.

_ Je vois. Ce point reste aussi à éclaircir. Comment a-t-il survécu à une telle hémorragie ?

_ Vous êtes toujours persuadé qu'il est vivant ? demanda Rogue.

_ Oui. J'ai des preuves de sa survies. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à expliquer tout ce sang...

**[Mon pauvre, tu cherches vraiment trop loin...]**

Il chassa le garçon de sa tête avec agacement. Patience, il l'aurait bientôt. Et à ce moment là, il ne le lâchera plus, il l'attachera et le torturera jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se souvenir de son propre nom, il le fera crier à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Puis il l'achèvera lentement et douloureusement. Alors qu'il imaginait Potter agonisant devant lui, une autre image du garçon lui apparu et il failli hurler mentalement contre le garçon.

**[Hey ! Pour une fois ce n'est pas moi !]**

[Alors explique-moi qui peut bien m'envoyer ce genre d'image à part toi?]

**[Je te signal que tu possède aussi une imagination et que je t'ai assez harcelé cette semaine pour te donner des idées très peu catholiques me concernant. Donc maintenant, je vais te laisser mariner pendant quelques temps jusqu'à ce que tu me réclame.]**

[Tu crois vraiment que cette technique de conditionnement de base va marcher sur MOI?]

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, il tenta de trouver le garçon, mais le lien était brisé. Il était enfin débarrassé de lui ! De toute façon, il avait presque percé le secret alors ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne mette la main sur lui.

Il retourna à la réunion et discuta des plans futurs avec ses hommes. Les choses avançaient.

.

-sSs-

.

Un garçon était allongé sur un sol recouvert d'un tapis moelleux vert et caressait distraitement un immense serpent enroulé autour de lui.

_ _ Je penses qu'il est à point ? Pas toi ma belle ?_

_ _ Si. Tom est têtu, mais il finira par entendre raison._

_ _ Je devrais peut-être lui rendre son carnet. Tom aura une bonne influence sur lui._

_ _ Oui, pourquoi pas. _

Le garçon sourit en sortant un carnet noir de sa poche, oui, bientôt, il sera à lui.

__ Bon, si on discutait de l'assassinat de Dumbledore ?_

.

-sSs-

.

Voldemort observait le carnet noir posé en évidence sur son bureau, dans ses appartements de Poudlard. C'était son journal, son précieux Horcruxe que Potter avait en sa possession. C'était étonnant qu'il réapparaisse pile au moment où le garçon le laissait (ENFIN !) tranquille. Il s'assit et ouvrit le carnet. Il pouvait parfaitement récupérer tous les souvenirs d'un Horcruxe s'il le désirait, mais il semblerait qu'un contacte prolongé avec Potter ait donné à son journal une personnalité trop forte pour qu'il puisse le faire obéir comme il le souhaiterait. Le morceau d'âme voulait aider Potter et refusait tout net de partager le plan du garçon avec lui. Mais il avait quand même pu récupérer pas mal de souvenirs des dernières années, comme les nombreuses conversations sur la magie noire des deux garçons.

Il prit une plume et écrivit :

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que je veux savoir ? »

« Et que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Quel est le plan de Potter ! Et comment a-t-il survécu à cette perte de sang ? »

« Hum... Devrais-je te le dire ? Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresses tant que ça ? Il s'est retiré de la guerre et il est clair qu'il n'est plus une menace pour nous. Alors pourquoi te soucies-tu encore de lui ? »

« Parce qu'il est mon ennemis. »

« Voyons, nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'en est rien et tu ne fais que te voiler la face. Tu as entendu la vraie prophétie, tu le sais qu'il peut choisir son camp. Alors pourquoi ne le laisse-tu pas rejoindre le notre ? »

« Il m'a défait trop de fois pour que je puisses lui pardonner. »

« Rappel-moi qui a attaqué à chaque fois ? Qui a fait une erreur de calcul ? Toi. Et qui est-ce qui t'as aidé à retrouver une apparence jeune et une santé mentale correct ? Qui as mis le monde magique sans dessus dessous et t'a ainsi permis de faire avancé rapidement ta conquête ? Harry. Il serait temps que tu arrêtes d'être aussi têtu et imbus de toi-même et que tu te remettes un peu en question. Tu verras, si tu fais le point calmement, sans te laisser envahir par tes émotions, tu y verras beaucoup plus clair. C'est ta confiance absolue en toi et en ton pouvoir qui t'a fait défaut il y a quinze ans, ne commets pas la même erreur. »

Voldemort ne répondit pas, il détestait quand un autre, et surtout lui-même, lui dictait sa conduite. Mais une petite voix en lui (qui pour une fois n'était pas celle de Potter) lui disait que son morceau d'âme avait raison, et ça le frustrait encore plus. Il soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Sa vie était devenue bordélique à l'arriver de Potter et de cette foutue prophétie. Il releva la tête en voyant de nouveaux mots apparaître sur le cahier.

« Je peux cependant te dire pour le sang. C'est simple, il s'est prélevé régulièrement du sang durant toute sa cinquième année et l'a conservé grâce à un sort dans des bouteilles. Ses retenues avec Ombrage lui donnaient en prime l'excuse parfaite pour aller à l'infirmerie pour cause d'anémie. Le moment venu, il a vidé les bouteilles dans la salle de bain en s'entaillant les bras pour rajouter ce qu'il manquait et donner du réalisme pour la photo. »

Il resta un instant à fixer les mots. C'était tellement bête et simple, qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Ils étaient tous parti sur des hypothèses demandant de la magie ou des rituels. Aucun d'eux (pas même lui qui avait vécu dans le monde moldu toute son enfance) n'avait pensé à une astuce aussi simple et moldu. Il se sentit bien con sur le moment. Il était allé trop loin et n'avait pas chercher au plus évident. D'autres mots apparurent sur le livret.

« Tu devrais faire des recherches sur le sortilège de l'âme-soeur muette, juste comme ça. »

Il leva un sourcil. En quoi en savoir plus sur la malédiction de Black allait l'aider à trouver Potter ? Mais bon, si son Horcruxe lui disait ça, c'est qu'il y avait bien une explication. Il chercherait dans la bibliothèque, il était certain qu'il y avait là-bas des livres sur les âmes sœurs.

Mais pour le moment, c'était l'heure de manger. Il descendit dans la grande salle et s'installa à sa place habituelle, entre Rogue et McGonagall. Les deux professeurs durent sentir qu'il était de mauvaise humeur car ils ne lui adressèrent pas la parole du repas. Il jeta un regard à Neptune qui faisait du rentre-dedans à Malefoy fils qui semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre. Il savait de source sûre que Lucius avait discuté avec Severus à se sujet et lui avait demandé d'éloigner Black de son fils, mais visiblement, son « collègue » s'amusait bien trop de la situation pour l'arrêter.

À la fin du repas, le groupe de Gryffondor de sixième année se leva en désordre et se dirigea bruyamment vers les grandes portes fermées. Mais lorsqu'ils les ouvrirent, ils se turent soudainement, ce qui attira tous les regards. Et il y avait de quoi.

Dans le grand hall, figé alors qu'il était visiblement en train de le traverser, vêtu d'un pantacourt noir, de baskets et d'un T-shirt vert qui épousait plaisamment ses formes, ses cheveux noirs (et maintenant longs) noués en catogan, un serpent argenté accroché au lobe de l'oreille droite, ses yeux verts brillant de malice sans horribles lunettes pour les cacher, se tenait Harry Potter. Le garçon regarda la grande salle une seconde, ouvrit la bouche, la referma et se mit à courir en direction des étages.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils se réveillèrent tous. Les Gryffondors partirent aussitôt à la poursuite du garçon et les professeurs s'y mirent aussi. Mais quand ils tournèrent à un angle, juste derrière le garçon, ce dernier avait totalement disparu. Ils patrouillèrent dans les couloirs et passages secrets alentours, mais il était introuvable. Roméo s'approcha du mur de droite du couloir où le garçon s'était volatilisé et passa sa main sur les pierres jusqu'à sentir une légère aspérité qui avait la forme d'un serpent. Il en était sûr, le garçon utilisait les chemins de la Chambre des Secrets.

Tout le monde se demandait comment le basilic faisait pour se déplacer dans le château sans être vu. Il passait tout simplement par les canalisations. Mais comment en sortait-il sans casser les murs ? C'est simple, il y avait une multitude de petites entrées secondaires dispersées dans tout le château. On ne pouvait pas les trouver de dehors car, à par la petite aspérité dans la roche, invisible à l'œil nu, il n'y avait aucun indice sur leur emplacement. Le seul moyen de les détecter était d'être à l'intérieur des tuyaux, là, un serpent vert était gravé dans la paroi et indiquait une sortie. Un mot de passe en Fourchelang plus tard, et on avait des passages secrets personnels rien que pour soi.

Maintenant, il savait où se cachait le garçon, et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse gagner la partie de cache-cache sur son terrain. Il était l'héritier de la Chambre, ce n'était pas Potter qui allai y faire régner sa loi.

Mais pour le moment, il devait procéder par étape, et la première était de faire des recherches sur ce fichu sortilège et aussi, peut-être, tout remettre à plat comme lui avait dit son morceau d'âme. C'était en quelque sorte lui-même, donc il devait forcément avoir raison, non ?

.

-sSs-

.

Draco était parmi ceux qui étaient restés assit pendant que les professeurs et quelques élèves partaient à la poursuite de Potter. Il regarda Neptune qui avait un large sourire et une lueur étrange dans le regard. Son cousin semblait étrangement excité. Quelque chose se passait, il en était certain. Et ce quelque chose avait un rapport certain avec Neptune et Potter.

Son ami le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire malicieux avant de lui tapoter l'épaule et de se lever pour partir. Draco sentit quelque chose dans sa poche à ce moment et sortit la feuille qui s'y trouvait. Il n'y avait pas grand chose marqué dessus, mais un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Sortilège de l'âme sœur muette. »

Peut-être aurait-il la réponse à certaines de ses question ?

Il se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, des recherches s'imposaient et le couvre-feu n'était pas encore tombé, il avait un peu de temps pour emprunter un livre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_Laissez des petits commentaires svp._

_(surpris ou pas ?)_

_Pilou._


	11. Chapter 11

_Salut !_

_Je sais, je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière._

_Mais à la place du chapitre de _LHB_, j'ai posté une mini-fiction _**Le Moustique**_ qui est en lien avec celle-la. Vous pouvez la retrouver sur mon profil._

_(d'ailleurs, merci à ceux qui l'ont commentée)_

_._

_Remarques :_

_._

_Ce n'est pas un corbeau, ni un aigle, mais un Faucon !_

_Vous allez avoir beaucoup de réponses dans ce chapitre. Certains avaient deviné, d'autre non, c'est le jeu !_

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, vous êtes vraiment géniaux !_

_._

_Bonne lecture._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 11 : âmes sœurs ?

.

La première chose que Severus remarqua en se réveillant, ce fut l'odeur qui régnait dans ses appartements, la seconde chose fut les légers bruits venant de son salon. Il grogna et se tourna dans son lit, on était dimanche ! Il avait bien le droit à une grasse matinée non ?

Il finit par se lever une dizaine de minutes plus tard, son estomac réclamant les fondants qu'il sentait depuis sa chambre. Il prit sa douche et enfila une chemise et un pantalon noir ainsi que des chaussons d'intérieur noirs. Il aimait cette couleur, sobre et adaptée à toutes les situations.

Il sortit de sa chambre et fusilla du regard les trois personnes présentent dans le salon. L'un d'eux lança joyeusement :

_ Bonjour Severus ? Bien dormi ?

_ Black... J'aurais sûrement mieux dormi si trois idiots n'étaient pas venus squatter mes appartements aussi tôt.

_ Il est quand même dix heures, professeur. Tenez, j'ai fais des fondants, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

_ Potter. Je vous signal qu'à cause de votre petite apparition hier, j'ai du veiller, tout comme la plupart des professeurs.

_ Désolé. Mais les têtes qu'ils ont tous faites étaient tellement magiques, je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Pas vrais Nept ?

« C'est vrai que la tête des autres était à tomber par terre. Tu as vu comment a régi le Lord ? »

_ On aurait dit qu'il allait me sauter dessus, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Severus soupira avant de s'asseoir et de prendre l'assiette que lui tendait Potter. Au moins, il avait un fondant. Et du thé bien noir. Il commença à manger et demanda :

_ Sinon que faites-vous ici tous les trois ?

_ J'évite la Chambre, Marvolo va sûrement la fouiller pour me trouver.

« J'évite Draco, je lui ai donné des indices sur les âmes sœurs, je préfères le laisser arriver à ses propres conclusions tout seul. »

_ Je suis venu rendre visite à mon adorable fils et mon filleul préféré. Et accessoirement éviter Lisy qui a invité Sarah à la maison.

_ Dis plutôt qu'elles t'ont mis à la porte pour pouvoir parler tranquillement.

_ Oui.

_ Et donc, vous n'avez pas trouvé d'autre lieu pour vous cacher, que mes appartements où n'importe qui peut entrer à tout instant ?

_ Personne ne vient vous voir, répliqua Harry.

« Mis à part quelques professeurs, mais ils sont trop occupés à chercher Harry et à calmer les élèves. »

_ En plus, ta porte ne laisse passer personne sans ta permission, termina Sirius.

Severus grogna mais ne dit rien. Si deux ans plus tôt, on lui avait dit qu'il prendrait tranquillement son petit déjeuner avec Potter, Black et Black junior dans ses appartements en ayant une discussion aussi banale, il aurait très certainement envoyé l'impudent à St Mangouste, dans la catégorie maladie mentale, juste après avoir testé de nouvelles potions sur lui.

_ Au fait, quand sera prête la prochaine fournée de Polynectare ?

_ Dans deux semaines, Potter. Il faudra faire avec ce que vous avez pour le moment.

_ D'accord. Bon, Nept, je te laisses cette semaine, pendant ce temps je préparerais le terrain et je reprendrais ta place après, d'accord ?

« Oui. Il faut aussi qu'on s'arrange pour mettre le Lord sur la piste des âmes sœurs. »

_ Tom s'en est chargé normalement.

_ Severus, quand est-ce que le Lord compte attaquer le ministère ? Que l'on sache quand nous occuper de Dumbledore.

_ Normalement, avant Halloween. Les choses avancent plus vite que prévu. Pour Dumbledore, il faudra être prudent.

_ On sait, répondit Harry. On va éviter les blagues du genre des bonbons empoisonnés.

« Ce n'était pas con du tout comme idée, il n'a juste pas prit en compte le fait que Dumbledore connaît trop bien le goût de ces sucreries pour ne rien remarquer. »

_ C'est vrai. Bon, pour l'attaque, il va falloir empêcher l'Ordre d'agir ainsi que Dumbledore. Pour ça, je propose une diversion dans le château.

« Sorts d'illusions de Mangemorts ? »

_ Je pourrais réapparaître à ce moment, proposa Sirius.

_ Pourquoi pas, ce sont de bonnes idées, vous en pensez quoi professeur ?

_ Il faudrait faire les choses en grands. Peut-être devriez-vous demander de l'aide aux jumeaux Weasley ?

_ C'est vrai. Nept, tu veux bien aller les voir ?

« D'accord. J'en profiterais pour aller chercher le dernier colis chez Dud. »

_ D'accord. Alors, ensuite...

Oui, décidément, si on lui avait dit qu'il planifierais des opérations de ce genre avec Potter, il aurait définitivement envoyer cette personne à l'hôpital. Mais après qu'il ait découvert l'acteur derrières les masques, il avait été plus que surprise. Potter n'était pas son père, loin de là. Il était aussi intelligent que sa mère et il avait cette ruse qui caractérisait tous les Serpentards. Bien sûr, ils ne s'étaient pas entendu tout de suite (que ce soit avec Potter ou Black), ils avaient du passer toute une année à se côtoyer pour les besoins du Plan pour avoir au final cette relation (et les fondants avaient bien aidé).

Et quel Plan !

Quand il l'avait entendu pour la première fois, sa réaction avait été de penser que c'était totalement fou. Tellement fou, en fait, que ça pouvait marcher. C'était le genre de Plan tordu et bancal qui semblait pourtant pouvoir marcher au-delà des espérances. Et c'était ce qui était en train de se passer. Un an de planifications, de manipulations et de double jeux allait bientôt aboutir et il n'en revenait toujours pas. Ce Plan était fou et avait tellement de variable qu'il pouvait paraître compliqué, pourtant il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, et il marchait.

.

-sSs-

.

Draco ouvrit le live et chercha le chapitre qui l'intéressait. Il n'avait pas pu emprunter ce livre la veille car un autre l'avait. Mais il avait été rendu le matin-même alors il pouvait enfin assouvir sa curiosité.

Il trouva finalement le chapitre sur le sortilège de l'âme sœur muette.

.

_Sortilège de l'âme-sœur muette_

_._

_Il s'agit d'un sortilège datant du moyen-âge. Il était souvent utilisé pour maudire les jeunes filles, surtout les princesses. Ce qui a mené à de nombreux contes au même titre que les miroirs enchantés et les sorts de sommeil éternel._

_._

_Les effets du sort son très simples, la victime ne peut plus parler qu'à son âme-sœur. Pour les autres personnes, elle sera muette. L'intérêt de ce sort est qu'il est quasiment impossible de retrouver son âme-soeur dans sa vie pour de nombreuses raisons évoquée dans les livres sur le sujet. _

_._

_**Il n'y a que deux moyens de se défaire de ce sort :**_

_._

_Le premier, le lanceur retire de lui-même le maléfice. Ce qui n'arrive que rarement._

_._

_Le second, la victime trouve son âme-soeur. Mais pour cela, il faut s'unir à son âme-soeur en étant vierge et lié par un lien d'amour sincère. Si ces conditions ne sont pas respectées, la victime restera muette toute sa vie, même si le lanceur veut rétracter le sort._

_._

_La formule du sort est : **Nexum animae mutuis**_

_Le contre-sort est : **Finite nexum animae**_

.

Draco leva les yeux du livre et réfléchit. Donc, s'il comprenait bien, si Neptune voulait reparler, il devait trouver son âme sœur. C'était pas gagné, les chances de la trouver étaient très faibles.

Par curiosité, il jeta un regard au chapitre suivant indiquant comment reconnaître son âme sœur.

.

_Ils y a plusieurs caractéristiques spécifiques qui permettent de reconnaître son âme sœur ou le lien des âmes, comme certain disent. Les voici :_

_ _ Un lien mental se crée dès la première rencontre, mais les deux âmes sœurs ne s'en rendent pas forcément compte._

_ _ Les âmes sœurs ne peuvent pas se blesser magiquement entre elles. Si l'une des deux tente de tuer l'autre, le sort se retourne contre elle._

(tient, ça disait quelque chose à Draco.)

__ Elles sont lié par un sentiment très puissant, que ce soit de l'amour ou de la haine. Si l'une des deux ressent de l'amour et l'autre de la haine, alors la première est blessée par le lien à chaque fois qu'il est utilisé et ressent une douleur à la tête à l'approche de sa moitié. Ce fait peut être renforcé si la seconde a déjà tenté de tuer la première. Bien entendu, le sentiment dominant peu changer, ce n'est pas définitif._

(ça aussi, ça lui disait quelque chose!)

_ _Une forte attirance et une possessivité maladive est ressentit par les deux, indépendamment du sentiment qui les domine. _

(Bon, on pouvait dire que le Lord était pire que possessif avec Potter, non?)

__ Elles ont un caractère semblable tout en étant diamétralement opposées._

_Les caractéristiques citées ci-dessus sont les plus courantes. Mais certains « couples » ont leur spécificités propres. _

_Pour plus d'information sur le lien entre âme sœur, consulter le chapitre 9._

.

Draco ferma le livre et se massa les tempes. Ses déductions ne pouvaient pas être vraies, n'est-ce pas ? Potter et le Lord ne pouvaient PAS être âmes sœurs !

Pourtant, tout concordait...

Au moins, ça expliquait le fait que le Lord n'ai jamais réussi à tuer le Survivant...

Il s'adossa à sa chaise et se permit de ricaner. Quand il disait que cette année allait être bordélique !

Donc, il résumait ce qu'il savait.

Petit un, Potter était vivant et était l'âme sœur du Lord. Il était vraisemblablement en train d'essayer de le draguer.

Petit deux, Neptune avait quelque chose à voir avec ce bordel. Il l'avait mit exprès sur la piste des âmes sœurs.

Petit trois, Neptune devait trouver son âme sœur pour briser sa malédiction.

Petit quatre, Neptune le draguait, lui, depuis une semaine ! Bon, il bavait aussi sur le nouveau prof.

.

Prit d'un doute, il écrivit le nom complet du nouveau prof. Si ce qu'il pensait était vrai, alors il y avait trois tarés dans l'école. Il lâcha son crayon en voyant l'anagramme qu'il avait obtenu.

Roméo Dolm Tarvild donnait bien : I am Lord Voldemort.

_ Oh putain... Le Lord est à Poudlard... Le Lord est l'âme sœur de Potter. Oh putain...

Il était bien content d'être seul dans sa chambre, parce que là... C'était... Choquant ?

Il y avait donc trois fous à l'école :

Le Lord qui se faisait passer pour un prof sadique et totalement bipolaire afin, sûrement, d'espionner plus efficacement et de préparer la bataille contre Dumbledore.

Potter qui s'est fait passé pour mort il ne savait comment et qui tentait de séduire le Lord. Et au passage, il avait fait un petit « coucou » à tout Poudlard la veille.

Et enfin, Neptune. Le fils caché de Sirius Black. Le point central de tout ce bordel. Il devait trouver son âme sœur et avait un lien avec Potter.

Et si ?

Et si Potter prenait la place de Neptune de temps en temps ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi il bave sur le nouveau prof.

Mais pourquoi Neptune le draguerait, lui ?

La réponse ? Il l'avait, mais avait du mal à l'accepter. C'était tellement... Il était sûr qu'il ne voyait qu'une petite partie de la chose, que beaucoup de secrets restaient dans l'ombre. Mais ça... C'était déjà énorme.

Le blond se laissa aller en arrière, si ses déductions étaient bonnes, alors il devait faire gaffe à son cul, dans tous les sens du terme...

.

-sSs-

.

_Madame Cole l'attendait devant la voiture. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers le gamin qui l'observait tristement. Il ne pleurerait pas, mais il n'aimait pas le voir partir, c'était certain._

_ _ Aller, au revoir Moustique. On se retrouve à Noël, je viendrais te chercher pour les vacances, d'accord ?_

_ _ Oui. Tu vas me manquer grand frère. _

_ _ On se retrouvera vite. Tu as toujours ton couteau sur toi ?_

_ _ Oui._

_ _ Bien, reste le plus souvent dans la chambre, bloque bien la porte, comprit ?_

_ _ Oui. _

_ _ Et..._

_ _ Et évite de traîner avec les grands et de rester seul dans les couloirs, termina-t-il à sa place. Je ferais attention, c'est promis._

_ _ Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais y aller. _

_ _ Au revoir grand frère Marvolo._

_ _ Au revoir._

_Il se détourna et voulu partir, mais il entendit des pas derrière lui et se retourna juste à temps pour voir Logan le serrer dans ses bras. Lui qui n'était pas friand de contacte se laissa faire. Il se baissa même pour lui rendre l'étreinte. Il s'était vraiment accroché... Logan le lâcha et lui fit un petit sourire avant de repartir en courant. Tom secoua la tête et monta à l'arrière de la voiture sans faire attention à la directrice. Elle pouvait penser ce qu'elle voulait, il s'en fichait. _

_Il observa l'orphelinat s'éloigner avec une légère douleur au cœur. Pour la première fois, il n'était pas soulagé de quitter cet endroit..._

.

-sSs-

.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa brusquement. Il était troublé du rêve qu'il venait de faire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus pensé. En fait, depuis qu'il avait caché cet été heureux dans son journal avec son morceau d'âme. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu l'y faire repenser ?

Il se prit la tête dans les mains en grognant, une douleur sourde cognait sous son crâne et il avait la langue pâteuse. Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : gueule de bois.

Il ne se saoulait pas souvent, presque jamais en fait, alors pourquoi cette fois ?

Il fit venir une potion contre la gueule de bois d'un mouvement de main et l'avala d'une traite. Lorsque ses pensées redevinrent à peu près claires et que le monde arrêta de tanguer, il se souvint.

Potter était son âme sœur.

Rien que ce fait était une raison suffisante pour boire.

Potter cherchait à le dragueur pour faire changer sa haine en amour. Ridicule ! Les sentiments ne servaient à rien. Ça rendait faible.

_ C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

Il sursauta et se tourna vers la source de la voix. Il vit son jeune lui, adossé contre le mur en face du lit. L'horcruxe était presque aussi inconsistant qu'un fantôme, mais il était là.

_ Que fais-tu là ?

_ Je suis venu discuter. Marvolo, regardes la vérité en face, tu fuis. Tu te prétends le plus grand mage noir de ce temps, mais dans le fond, tu es toujours ce petit garçon effrayé qui ne voulait pas qu'on le touche. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Si tu refuse d'accepter l'aide de Harry, c'est juste parce que tu as peur.

_ Et de quoi j'aurais peur ?

_ De souffrir, comme tu as souffert de la mort de Logan.

Il n'aimait pas les paroles de son double, pas parce qu'elles étaient insultantes, non. Parce qu'elles étaient VRAIES. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et grogna, pourquoi est-ce que tout ça revenait maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il retrouvait des émotions qu'il avait auparavant bannies ?

_ Tu as créé les Horcruxes pour ne plus souffrir, oublier et survivre. Tu voulais vivre assez longtemps pour voir le rêve de Moustique se réaliser. Mais ce que tu as fais a détérioré ton esprit et t'as conduit vers la folie, te faisant oublier ton objectif. Regardes ce que tu es devenu ! Heureusement que tu as résorbé la plupart de tes morceaux d'âme, parce que sinon, tu n'avancerais pas. Tu as retrouvé une santé mentale correct, mais tu as aussi récupéré les sentiments et les souvenirs que tu avais caché. Il ne faut pas t'étonner si ça fini par t'exploser à la figure.

_ La ferme...

_ Non ! Il faut que tu te réveil Marvolo ! Je ne te demande pas de coucher avec Harry, juste d'arrêter d'être aussi buté et de fuir !

_ Je ne fuis pas !

_ Si. Tu fuis la douleur, tu fuis la mort, tu fuis la réalité. Pourquoi te bats-tu ?

_ Pour rétablir les traditions sorcières et faire en sorte que plus aucun orphelin ou né-moldu n'ait à souffrir de la haine des moldu.

_ Qu'as-tu fais pendant toutes ces années ?

_ J'ai...

Il avait détruit son âme. Il avait cherché plus de pouvoir. Il avait essayé de prendre le pouvoir par la force. Il s'était laissé dominer par sa haine et la magie noire. Il avait commencé à haïr et dénigrer les nés-moldu en plus des moldus alors que leur seul problème était leur mauvaise éducation.

Il avait perdu de vu son but premier.

Il baissa la tête en crispant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Son Horcruxe avait raison, il le savait. Mais sa fierté était plus forte. Il refusait purement et simplement d'accepter ses erreurs. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

_ Marvolo, il faut que tu l'acceptes. C'est comme ça, tu auras beau nier, ça n'y changera rien. Acceptes d'avoir des faiblesses, acceptes de t'être trompé et relèves-toi, vas de l'avant. Tu crois vraiment que Logan est satisfait de nous ?

_ Logan est mort...

_ Tu lui as fais une promesse.

.

_Le moldu de garde le laissa seul avec lui quelques minutes et Tom en fut bien heureux car il ne pu retenir quelques larmes lorsqu'il vit le corps meurtris de son petit Moustique. Il murmura en lui serrant la main :_

_ _ Je vais réaliser nos deux rêves, c'est promis petit Moustiques. Et je te vengerais. Crois-moi, ils ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça._

.

Oui... Il lui avait promis. Ses souvenirs revenaient. Les sentiments avec. Que se passait-il ?

_ J'ai gagné trop de substance, murmura Tom. Il faut que je reviennes dans ton corps, sinon il y a un risque que je me matérialises pour de vrai.

_ C'est moi qui décide si tu reviens ou non.

_ Plus maintenant. Marvolo, s'il te plaît, je ne peux plus rester entre ces pages. Il faut que tu m'absorbes. Il te restes toujours la bague, ce n'est pas grave si je disparais.

Il ferma les yeux et sentit quelque chose couler sur ses joues alors qu'il retrouvait tous ce qu'il avait enfermé dans son journal. La douleur était forte. Trop forte.

Il se laissa aller alors qu'il sentait son âme se recomposer un peu plus et qu'une lumière l'entourait avec Tom.

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de résorber un Horcruxe sans souffrir atrocement, le regret de ce qu'il avait fait à son âme. Là, c'était Tom qui revenait de lui-même. C'était son passé qui le rattrapait, littéralement.

.

Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, il tomba sur son lit, endormi. À son réveil, il se reprendra et accomplira ses objectifs. À son réveil, il acceptera de s'allier à Potter. À son réveil, il cessera de fuir.

Mais pour le moment, il voulait juste dormir et dire adieu à son petit Moustique.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Voilà !_

_Merci d'avoir lu._

_Votre avis ?_

_Surpris?_

_Pilou._


End file.
